Prisoner Of War
by princess-of-queens
Summary: Bumblebee makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the one he loves. But it turns out to be the best decision he could ever make. SLASH- Rating will go up! OptimusXBee, KnockoutXBee, maybe StarscreamXBee later on, MAJOR LOVE TRIANGLE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 1: The Deal

* * *

><p>Universe: Transformers Prime<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters (Main): Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Knockout, Breakdown<br>Pairing: BumblebeeXKnockout, BeeXOptimus, Ex KnockoutXBreakdown

Warnings: none

"Talking"

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

* * *

><p>(Please, no) Bumblebee beeped. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone on the battle field seemed to stop fighting and look at the yellow Autobot.<p>

But Bee's stare never left Optimus, who was penned down to the ground by Soundwave, Knockout, and two other soldiers. While Megatron held a gun to Optimus's head. Optimus's eyes widen at his scout's plea. Megatron raised his optic and looked down at the young bot. Soundwave and Knockout still held Optimus down and watched their lord carefully. Megatron turned his body toward Bee. But kept the gun pointed at Optimus.

All the Autobots and Decepticons watched as Bee took two steps toward Optimus and Megatron. He gulped and his eyes shifted to Megatron.

(Please, don't) Bee said again, to make sure they heard him. Optimus looked at Bee, with worry and fear in his eyes. Optimus fought to get free, but Knockout called more soldiers over to help hold him.

"Bumblebee" Optimus called. Causing Megatron to look at Optimus then back in Bee. But Bee's eyes never left Megatron.

"You are quite brave, little one." Megatron walked over to Bee. He started circling him, like a great white and its prey. "Stepping up to face me" Bee didn't move, he kept looking forward.

(I know where I stand) Bee said. His beeps and whirls were very low. Megatron stopped in front of Bee after circling him. Bee finely looked up into his eyes.

"Is that so?" Megatron smirked. "And where would that be?"

"Bee, get away from him" Optimus called. Arcee and Bulkhead started running toward Bee. But Arachnid and Breakdown quickly grabbed them and penned them down. Bee turned around and softly chirped at his friends. He went to take a step toward them but Megatron placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bee jumped at the touch and turned on his heels, holding his guns up at Megatron. Megatron snatched his hand away and placed it on his hip. Using his other hand to rub his chin as he thought. Megatron turned back to Optimus and walked back toward him.

"Finish him" Megatron snapped his fingers and Soundwave powered up his gun. Optimus closed his eyes as he felt Soundwave's gun to the back of his head. Bee ran right in front of Megatron and got down on his knees.

(Please no) Bee grabbed hold of Megatron's hand. Bee turned to look at Optimus, who had opened his eyes to look at Bee. (Please, I will do anything) Bee cried.

"Anything?" Megatron repeated.

(Yes) Bee looked up at him. Megatron waved his hand and Soundwave pulled his gun away from Optimus head.

"Optimus and the rest of your team go free and unharmed, if" Megatron pause and looked up when he heard Optimus growling. "If you come with me, as my prisoner"

"No" Optimus yelled. He slipped from Soundwave's grip and was able to get up on his knees, before Soundwave and Knockout got their grip back. Bee looked over at him and stood back up.

(Deal) Bee looked down and covered his face with his hands. Megatron let out an evil laugh before grabbed Bee by the arm and holding him up in the air.

"Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown" Megatron called. "Let them sleep". Knockout reached into his side panel and pulled out his electro rod. Going to each Autobot and stabbing them in the neck, forcing them into Status Lock. Optimus fell forward and looked up at Bee, who was staring back at him.

"Bee" Optimus reached his hand out to him. But he was hit again with the rod, making him go into instant Status Lock. Bee beeped sadly and he closed his eyes.

"Let's spit" Knockout said as he put his elector rod away "The Prime won't stay down long" He said with a hint of a smirk. Megatron simple nodded and threw Bee toward Breakdown, who easily caught him. Bee squirmed and tried to push away as Breakdown held him against his chest.

"Since he cannot fly, take him with you to where you use the loading tube to board the ship" Megatron said. He turned to Soundwave and the other decepticons and nodded. They all transformed and took off, leaving Knockout and Breakdown with Bee. Breakdown dropped Bee and he landed on his feet.

"Autobots never go back on their word, and you will honor that. So don't try anything, kid" Breakdown pointed a finger at him. Bee looked down and nodded. "Transform, and stay behind Knockout. I will be right behind you" Bee nodded again.

They all transformed and got into line.

No one talked during the ride, Bee could only guess they were talking through their private comm. link. And tell you the truth Bee was glad, he didn't want to talk to Decepticons. If it was up to him he would ram right into Knockout, transform and shot them both. But like Breakdown said, Autobots are true to their word. And Bee would respect that, even if it meant being taking away from his home and family. At least Optimus was safe. That was the only good thing out of this whole thing.

Soon Knockout slammed on his breaks and transformed, Bee and Breakdown did the same.

: Send it down: Knockout said, clearly speaking into his comm. link to the Great War ship above them. Bee looked up at the giant ship as the yellow tube transport system came down and circled all three of them. The bottom slid shut and it began to take them up. Bee sighed and his shoulders dropped. He knew that was no way out now.

But to his surprise, he felt a hand on his slumping shoulders. Bee turned his head to see it was Knockout's hand and he give Bee a kind smile, not an untrusting smirk, but a smile of kindness.

"Calm down" Knockout said with a very low voice. "I know you may not trust us, or even like us"

"I wouldn't!" Breakdown laughed. Knockout raised an optic at him then turned back to Bee.

"Yes, but even Megatron must show respect and gratitude to someone like you"

(Like me?) Bee chirped. But before Knockout could reply the tube opened and Megatron stood in front of them. Bee jumped but was reassured by a hand patting his back, it was Knockout.

"Take the Autobot to the holding cells, for the time being" Megatron said before walking away. Really? Megatron made the walk from the control room, which was in the first of the ship to the back of the ship to tell Knockout and Breakdown something he could have said over comm. link. He probably just wanted to make sure they still had Bee.

Once Megatron was out of sight, Knockout turned to Breakdown and shrugged.

(Not very welcoming, is he?) Bee joked, but he wondered of the comment would anger them. But Knockout seemed to chuckle lightly under his breath. Breakdown said nothing; he just turned and started walking down the hall.

"Can you handle the Autobot on your own?" He asked as he walked, but clearly whatever Knockout's answer was he was not coming back anyways. Knockout crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Bee" Knockout sighed and turned to walk down the other hall. Bee watched Breakdown leave for a minute before joining Knockout.

(What's wrong with your friend?) Bee asked. Knockout sighed and looked over at Bee, who was now walking beside him. Knockout never thought in a million years that he would be walking and talking with one of the Autobot's most loyal soldier. Same went for Bee; he was asking a highly ranked Decepticon medic about his personally life. And even after Knockout had just taking him away from Optimus and the others.

But for some reason, both bots felt a small trust between them. Maybe it's because Bee was not a threat now, and neither was Knockout. Or maybe it was Bee, knowing his was now a prisoner of war, trying to make a friend that he could talk to. Because by the looks of it, Bee was going to be here for a very long time.

Or could it be their loyally? Bee's loyally laid with the Autobots, and always would no matter what. But Knockout's loyally could be questionable.

"He has been acting like that ever since MECH captured him. His only wish is to please Megatron again and earn back his respect." Knockout told Bee. "And now he seems to think that is the only thing that matters. So no more going out and goofing off with me"

(I….I am …sorry) Bee said slowly, thinking about it before he said it. Feeling sorry for a Con was weird, something Bee was not use to. Knockout seems surprised to hear that from him too. He looked away from Bee for a minute, but looked back at him with a straight face.

"Things change, nothing stays the same for very long" Knockout raised one hand and flipped it around "One day you may understand"

(I do understand actually) Bee looked forward. Knockout opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Bee stopped in the middle of the hall and looking into Knockout's blood red eyes. (I have heard that my whole life, that things change and one day I will understand, but I already do. I was born right before the war broke out. I saw everyone around me change because of it) Bee looked down.

"Bee, I did not. I am sorry" Knockout's words were awkward. Very awkward, to him and Bee. But Bee smiled before looking back up at him.

(Ah, don't be) Bee said as he started walking again. Knockout sighed with a smiled and joined Bee. They were quiet for awhile, Knockout led Bee down some different halls. As they came to the door to the holding cell, Knockout looked over at Bee. Knockout could not help but notice how young he looked. He didn't just look young, he indeed was very young. Maybe seventeen in human years. But that wasn't too young, since Knockout was about twenty-five in human years.

And even Knockout had to admit, Bee was very cute and absolutely beautiful. Yellow, especially Bee's bright yellow, was very rare in Autobots and Decepticons. His slender frame and his small build were also rare. And Knockout would be the one to know, he was very educated in that area.

(Knockout?) Bee asked with one long beep. Knockout shook his head and realized that he and Bee were facing the door to the cell. Knockout looked over at Bee, who tilted his head and looked worriedly at him. Knockout reached forward and put in the code. When the door opened, Bee walked in a looked around.

It was dark; the only light was from the bared window. Right under the window was a berth. The rest of the room was empty. With a sigh, Bee walked over to the berth and sat down. He looked out the window. It was just past sundown and the thin light on the horizon shined in his eyes.

Knockout sighed, he felt kind of bad for locking Bee up. Bee looked back at him when Knockout stepped forward. Bee smiled but then turned back to the window.

"Bee" Knockout started, but he saw no point to keep talking when Bee just kept looking out the window. Knockout turned to leave, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

That night was a very uneasy night, for everyone.

Knockout found it hard to recharge. He tossed and turned. He kept thinking of how Bee must feel right now. Knockout wondered if Bee had ever been away from his team before. Due to his age, it was not hard to believe that Bee may have been raised by Ratchet or Optimus, or even the whole team. He had never in captured before. And to make things worse, it was Megatron himself that captured him. Knockout slammed his head, face down onto his breath. No sleep for him tonight.

Bumblebee never even laid down, he stared out the window all night. Watching the starts and the moon. He wondered if Optimus was looking up at the moon too. Bee could almost feel the faint connection of him and Optimus as he stared at the full moon.

And he was right. Optimus stood outside the base, staring up at the stars and moon. Wondering how Bee was and if he was ok. His spark never ached this much. He never knew how much Bee meant to him in till now. His spark called out to the youngling, but the moon was his only connection to Bee for the night. He rubbed his neck, his hands grazing over the sore wires from Knockout's electro rod.

Optimus closed his eyes and with a deep breath he sent out a strong, throbbing pulse with his spark. Hoping that its message would somehow reach Bee.

Bee felt his spark jolt and pull toward the window. He closed his eyes as he felt Optimus' warmth shatter around him. Optimus's message was loud and clear.

"I am here, I will find you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 2: Keeping Promises

* * *

><p>Universe: Transformers Prime<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters (Main): Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Knockout, Breakdown<br>Pairing: BumblebeeXKnockout, BeeXOptimus, Ex KnockoutXBreakdown

Warnings: none

"Talking"

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee" A voice called. Bee at first thought that he was hearing things, so he ignored it. "Bee" It called again. Ok, maybe he wasn't dreaming. He twitched some but fell silence again. "Oh, come on Bumblebee" This time the voice was followed something grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. Bee's eyes shot open and he looked over and saw Knockout standing beside him with his hands on his hips. Bee looked around for a minute. He apparently fell asleep some time during the night while looking at the moon. He slept sitting on his knees with his face against the window and his hands folded in his lap. As he moved around, he felt how stiff and sore his body was from sleeping that way.<p>

"Megatron wishes to see you" Knockout said as he walked back over to the door. Bee stood with a sigh and joined Knockout as he opened the door.

(What for?) Bee asked.

"I don't know, he only asked me to bring you to him" Knockout waved his hand and slammed the cell door shut behind Bee. Bee jumped and turned on his heels, letting out a worried whirl as Knockout started walking down the hall. "My bad, I didn't sleep well" Knockout rubbed his forehead. Bee jogged to catch up.

(Why?) Bee tilted his head.

"umm..hm…had a lot on my mind I guess" Knockout turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck. Bee looked at him for a minute but then looked down at his feet as they walked. Knockout looked tired, his eyes were only half open and he seemed to be dragging his feet. Bee at least got some sleep, so he did not look nearly as tired.

Bee beeped and whirled when they came to the doors to the main control room. Knockout hummed, what seemed like a laugh. It was enough to make Bee look at him. Knockout, even as tired as he was, managed to stand tall and smiled, but it was not the kind smile that Bee got last night. It was a naughty, untrustworthy smirk. Bee sighed and looked down again. He knew that Knockout was putting on an act. So Megatron would not see that his medic actually could show kindness to an Autobot.

As the doors slid open, Knockout grabbed Bee by the lower arm and pulled him into the room. The doors shut right behind them and they walked down the long cat walk to where Megatron was standing. Megatron stood with his hands folded behind his back and a slight grin on his face. Soundwave stood a couple feet behind him with his arms crossed.

Once they were close, Knockout pushed Bee in front, no more than two feet away from Megatron. Knockout stepped back, giving Megatron and Bee plenty of room. Knockout didn't turn around when he heard the doors behind him open again. Bee turned and let out a long beep, which told Knockout it was Breakdown.

"Sorry, I am late my lord" Breakdown ran over and stood next to Knockout. Knockout rolled his eyes and Bee let out two whirls, which made Knockout smile. But he quickly hid it. Bee turned back to Megatron, when he felt him take two steps toward him. Bee's throat let out a small yelp and he nearly tripped over his own feet. Megatron kept walking toward him and leaned down over the scout. Bee covered his face and ducked down, waiting for a hit or slap. But it never came.

Bee slowly looked up over his arms; Megatron was staring down at him with an optic raised. Bee slowly straightened up and watched Megatron carefully.

Megatron started to walk around Bee. Circling him like he did so yesterday, but he did not stop this time. Bee felt Megatron's eyes all over his body. Studying him from every angle.

"I still do not understand" Megatron growled. He stepped closed to Bee, but still kept circling him. Bee let a small chirp echo from his throat. "I have noticed something in Optimus's failed attempts to defeat me"

(And what would that be?) Bee demanded. Hating how Megatron talked about Optimus with such disrespect.

"I have tried for longer then you have been alive to find his weakness" Megatron stopped in front of Bee. He reached down and pulled bee's chin up, forcing him to look at him. "I believe it has something to do with you"

(How do you figure that?) Bee pulled away from Megatron and stepped back.

Knockout turned his hands into fists and he became uneasy as Megatron kept finding ways to make Bee feel uncomfortable. This did not go unnoticed by Breakdown, who looked down at his smaller friend. Knockout put his hands behind his back to hide his fists. He rocked back and forth on his heels, letting off steam through his vents. Breakdown tensed up. What was Knockout's problem?

"I have endangered your whole team. Bulkhead, Ratchet, and even Arcee. But nothing gets to him more then when you are in danger." Megatron turned away and faced the computer screen. Soundwave turned around too and pressed some bottoms on the computer. In seconds, video feed and pictures of Optimus appeared on the screen. Bee watched as in each video Optimus would run to save Bee. His actions were thoughtless and he did not think them out when it came to saving Bee. It was like nothing else mattered but Bee's safety.

Bee lowered his head and his breathing became shallow. After all this time, it was Optimus that always saved him and protected him from Megatron. It was Optimus behind everything!

(Optimus is my leader and nothing more) Bee lied (I do what I must to keep him save and alive, so he can kick your fat aft….) Bee was cut off by a back hand to the face. He when flying, past knockout and Breakdown, landing half way across the catwalk. Knockout stepped front and raised his hand to say something. But Breakdown clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Are you crazy?" Breakdown growled. Luckily Megatron was too focused on Bumblebee. He walked past Knockout and Breakdown; Bee looked up and crawled away from the angry lord.

"If that is your reason to keep him alive, then what is his reason for fighting so hard to keep you alive?" Megatron kicked Bee. Causing him to squeak in pain and flip over twice.

Knockout fought against Breakdown, who still had a hold of him. "Knockout, quit" Breakdown whispered.

"Maybe if I rid of you, Optimus may stand and fight his own battles." Megatron raised his gun to Bee's face. "Maybe he will be more of a challenge." Bee closed his eyes and started to shake.

But instead of pain, he felt arms around him that held him close. Bee didn't realize he was holding his breath in till he let in out and struggled to climb into his savior lap.

When Bee opened his eyes he thought he would see Optimus or even Ratchet. They somehow came aboard to save him. Arcee and Bulkhead would be fighting off Megatron, in till Bee was safely moved.

But to his surprise, he was laying in the arms of Knockout. Knockout had jumped in front of Megatron's gun to save Bee. Bee's eyes widen, and he pulled away slightly. But he still stayed close.

"Knockout, what is the meaning of this?" Megatron growled, pulled his gun away. Breakdown ran to Megatron's side.

"Sorry sir. I tried to stop him" Breakdown snarled at Knockout. Bee felt Knockout's throat rumble with a low growl.

"Megatron, please hear me out" Knockout stood, helping Bee to his feet as well. Bee stood close to Knockout, still holding his hand as Knockout pushed Bee behind him, protectively. "Killing Bee is a bad idea."

"Why is that?" Megatron put his hands on his hips.

"He is the last youngling of our kind. Autobot or decepticon, he is all our race has." Knockout lowered his head but his eyes never left Megatron.

"I see" Megatron turned away from them and walked back over to Soundwave, who looked like he had something important to tell Megatron. Breakdown snorted and turned away.

Knockout turned to face Bee. Bee was still shaking, slightly. Knockout smiled and patted him on the cheek. Bee leaned into his touch, he felt save with Knockout.

"If that is so, then who am I to rip his spark out" Megatron said as he turned away from Soundwave. "He could be of use, in many ways" Megatron sent an evil grin toward Bee. Bee jumped and hid behind Knockout. "He doesn't seem to know that he holds Optimus's spark in his hands." Megatron looked at Soundwave, who nodded in agreement.

(What?) Bee chirped looking out from behind Knockout.

"Stop it" Knockout growled. Pushed Bee back behind him. "He is too young"

"Too young?" Breakdown laughed. "That so called Sparkling has been fighting in a war since he was born. Lord Megatron, maybe Knockout could explain it to him"

"Yes" Megatron nodded "Go ahead, Knockout. After all you are a medic, it should be easy to talk about" Megatron turned back around and looked over some data that Soundwave just brought up on the main computer. It was Cybertron mathematics. Breakdown walked past Knockout and Bee with a snort. He shoulder checked Bee as he walked by.

Bee rubbed his arm and beeped low, so only Knockout could hear. Knockout sighed and took Bee by the hand and led him toward the door.

"Knockout" Megatron called before they could leave. Knockout turned around to face his lord. Megatron was standing toward them, with no emotion on his face. But his eyes stared right at Bee. "Since you seem so fond of our prisoner, you are in charge of him. Which means you will be held responsible if he harms any of the crew. Because I have a feeling you will not be taking him back to the holding cells." Megatron shifted his eyes to Knockout "Also if he escapes, you will be punished."

"I…I…I understand sir" Knockout stood straight.

"And I must remind you, Bumblebee. If you do escape, I hope you remember that Knockout will be taking the blow for you." Megatron turned away again. Knockout quickly opened the doors and walked out.

"And one more thing, Bumblebee" Megatron said. Bee turned and stood in the doorway. "As long as you are here, our deal is still on. But as soon as you leave my chain of command, Optimus's safety will be in jeopardy."

(Your chain of command?) Bee snorted and walked back into the room. Knockout turned and tried to grab him, but the doors shut in his face.

"As far as I am concerned, as long as you are here you may as well be usefully" Megatron smirked. "You will be Knockout's nurse" His smirk became over bearing is he said the word 'Nurse'. "Since Breakdown will now be working long side Arachnid. And I would practice caution if I were you. If you even think about trying anything stupid, you and Optimus will be together in the Well of Allsparks." Bee growled but lowered his head. He knew he was luck that Megatron didn't kill him right here and right now! Bee heard the doors open again and Knockout pulled him through the door.

(Did….did you…hear what he said?) Bee asked as Knockout walked toward his Med-Bay.

"Yes" Knockout huffed.

(I am not ok with this) Bee stopped in his tracks. Knockout pulled on his arm, but had no luck moving him.

"Bee" Knockout sighed "I am not too thrilled about this either" Knockout leaned up against the wall. Bee crossed his arms and his door wings dropped.

(I'm ….I'm not…gonna…..try to bust out of here. If that is what you are worried about) Bee buzzed. Knockout's eyes widen and he looked right at Bee.

"Really?"

(Yes, but not to save your aft.) Bee pointed a finger at him. (The only reason I am staying is because Megatron promised to keep his word. As long as I am here, Optimus and my team are safe from him.)

"I don't understand you" Knockout grinned and turned to keep walking down the hall. Bee sighed and followed.

(How so?) Bee raised his hands as he walked next to Knockout.

"You would give up your freedom and your rights to save someone?"

(Don't act like it's so hard to believe. You did the same thing back in the control room.) Bee saw Knockout jump and look at him as he talked (You could have let Megatron end me right then and there)

"That's different" Knockout pointed out "You are worth saving. You are the last youngling of our whole race. I could not let Megatron kill you"

(Yes, but wonder if he did not stop? He would have shot you)

"So what? Like I said, you are worth saving, in the long run. I was not giving up my freedom"

(You would have given your life!) Bee beeped loudly. (For an Autobot, Knockout. You are a Con, you should have wanted to see him blow my head off) Knockout growled and lunged at Bee, penning him to the wall. Holding him by the wrists, Knockout's growls died down and Bee looked him in the eyes.

"Shut it" Knockout said, it was very low. "Surely Optimus has drilled into your hard drive that there is good in all bots and that all bots deserve a second chance. Now how about you give me mine? " Bee lowered his head.

(Why?)

"You are truly a sparkling" Knockout groaned and let go of Bee. Bee stayed against the wall and Knockout took two steps back. "Optimus cares deeply about you and Megatron knows that. You are the weapon now. In case you have not notice, I don't like fighting." Knockout turned away from Bee.

Then it hit Bee! Everything started to come together!

(Wait) Bee jolted up and walked toward Knockout (That's why Breakdown has a new partner. He wanted you to come with him on missions to help prove himself to Megatron. But you didn't want to fight or cause trouble.) Bee walked in front of Knockout and pulled his chin up to make him look at him.

(And that's why you saved me) Bee cooed

"Yes" Knockout relaxed but pulled his chin away from Bee's hand. "I knew it would only cause more fighting, Optimus would never stop in till we were all dead."

(No) Bee shook his head (Optimus would listen to reason)

"Are you that blind?" Knockout pointed a finger, inches away from Bee's face. "Maybe I should check your vision."

(What are you talking about?) Bee hissed and stepped back.

"Did you listen to a word Megatron just said? You mean the world to Optimus; you mean more to him than anything he as ever cared about" Knockout smiled "I am surprised he has not already boarded the ship and killed us all." Knockout turned and walked down the hall that led to the transport systems.

(I thought we were going to the Med-Bay?) Bee pointed down the other hall.

"I need to go for a drive" Knockout said "Care to join?" Bee beeped happily and ran to catch up with him.

It was not long into they got into the transport system and it took them down to the surface. Knockout transformed and started his engine. Bee did the same.

As they pulled onto the main road, Bee stopped and turned around in the middle of the road. He sat there for a long time with his headlights shining on the road that led back to the Autobot base. There was nothing stopping him, he could run away. Knockout may chase him, but Bee could call for back up and Optimus would be there in seconds.

But Bee just sat in the middle of the road.

Knockout pulled up beside him.

(You really brought me down here and drive me to the road that will take me to Optimus within seconds.) Bee beeped.

"Yes, yes I did" Knockout said "Now, are you coming? We still can make it to the street races" Knockout turned around and waited for Bee to make up his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 3: Open Road

* * *

><p>Universe: Transformers Prime<p>

Rating: PG-13

Characters (Main): Bumblebee, Knockout, Optimus Prime, Ratchet.

Pairing: BumblebeeXKnockout, BeeXOptimus,

Warnings: none

"Talking"

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee?" knockout called "Are you coming or what?"<p>

(Yea) Bee sighed and turned around. Knockout revved his engine and took off with Bee right behind him.

"I picked up on some human radio channels and there is a big race down at the dirt track tonight. We could wreck their party. That is if you are Con enough"

Con enough? That statement was one Bee thought he would never hear someone ask him. Bee was in no way Con enough to cause harm to anything. Sure, he liked to race and goof off. But when was the last time that got anyone hurt? Trick question.

The drive there seemed to take a long time. And the more they drove the more Bee thought about his current imprisonment.

Did this really count as being a prisoner? Being a prisoner was supposed to be a punishment. Locked up without any freedom and Knockout was supposed to be an energon sucking Decepticon. But instead, he was asking Bee to race and raise hell with him. Bee wondered if he should feel awful about it or honored. Decepticons were bad; they did not even trust each other. So gaining the trust of one was as rare as a new born sparkling. But then again, it was a bad thing, right? Bee had gained the trust and friendship of one of Megatron's favorite comrades. Autobots would not respect that at all.

Another thing that was bothering Bee was that he was being so good about all of this. He was not stressed or upset really. He was calm about all of this. Even when Megatron threatened to rip out his spark and destroy him, he let it go.

Bee was good, and it was confusing him. A good and wise Autobot would do one of two things. One, to blast Knockout into the sky and take off to find the others. Or two, stay put and do has as he is told, and staying true to his word and promise to Megatron.

But Megatron had been back for nearly half a year now and Optimus has been smart and wise enough to stay out of the way, or at least know when to fall back. So what if Bee went back on his word? He could take off right now and go back to base; everything would go back to normal. Megatron and Optimus would go head to head, like always. Sure, Megatron would not start anything with Optimus or go after him while Bee was here. But if Optimus comes after him and starts the fight first, the deal would be off anyways.

But there were two small, very small, things stopping Bee. Knockout and fear.

Bee was not scared of Megatron or of dying. He would lay down his life for Optimus and his team. But that was the problem. Would Optimus be upset with Bee for making the deal with Megatron? His fear was of Optimus's options and thoughts of the whole thing. Optimus was not one to judge anyone. But then again, he never was put in a position like this before. Wonder if this was the one thing in the universe that would set Optimus off.

Speaking of Optimus, that name sent awful pulses through Bee's Spark. It was that feeling you get when you really need that person, need them really bad. Optimus's absence was one that Bee could not stop feeling. Even if Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead were driving right beside him right now. He would still fell alone.

And what about Knockout? Knockout has been so kind and caring for Bee. Not caring if he was an Autobot or not. He was risking his live at this very moment. He entrusted his life to Bee. If Bee was to run off, Knockout would be in deep slag with entire Decepticon army. But still, he chose to bring Bee back here. And Bee could not leave him. Not while Bee was the only one Knockout had right now. Breakdown could honestly care less about the Medic. Starscream was the closed to Knockout next to Breakdown, but no one knows where the sly seeker is.

Then something came to mind! An idea! Wonder if Bee could gain the trust and friendship of the higher ranked Cons, such as Soundwave and Arachnid, maybe even Breakdown. But he would have to be careful with that. Bee could destroy the decepticons from the inside out. Optimus wouldn't have to fight or worry about it anymore if Bee could handle it. But what were the chances that Bee could do something like that? He quickly dismissed the thought.

"You ok?" Knockout brought Bee back from his thoughts. Bee noticed that they had gotten on the two lane highway and Knockout was right beside him. "You haven't said a word this entire time"

(Yea, just thinking) Bee told him.

"About what?" Knockout asked. The question did not surprise Bee, at least not anymore. Knockout really wanted to know and he would listen. Bee felt like he could tell Knockout. I mean, who was Knockout going to tell anyways? He would never tell Breakdown. Soundwave, well who cared if he knew. Knockout knew Soundwave all to well. Believe it or not, Megatron's greatest and most loyal solider kept secrets from the Warlord. And whatever was on Bee's mind was not important enough to bother Megatron with anyways. Another thing Decepticons hated and were bad at….Feelings.

(I wonder what Optimus is doing) Bee said (I miss him)

"I am sure he misses you too" Knockout said. Comfort for a Con, also a very awkward feeling for both of them.

(I know he does) Bee said, it was hardly loud enough to hear. But Knockout managed to hear. (I feel it)

"Feel it, you say?" Knockout said.

(Last night when I was in the cell, I could feel Optimus's spark as if he was right beside me. I heard his voice.) Bee went on. (Well, I really didn't hear it. It was like my spark heard it. Does that make since?)

"It does" Knockout said. If he could, he would be smiling right now. "It does not surprise me that the Prime's bond is so strong"

(Bond?) Bee slowed down and his horn beeped lightly.

"You cannot pick the ones you fall in love with" Knockout added, Bee did not hear. Knockout zoomed past Bee. Bee let out a small chuckled and chased after him.

(Just so you know, you are going to lose the race tonight) Bee pulled up next to Knockout and passed him with ease.

"You are so dead" Knockout laughed as he sped up.

* * *

><p>"Optimus" Ratchet called. Optimus appeared beside the Medic and leaned down to look at the screen. Ratchet looked down and stepped back; giving Optimus room to reach over the computer.<p>

Optimus had not talked to anyone since last night. Even when Ratchet came through the ground bridge to help wake Optimus and the others, Optimus did not say a word. And he did not need too. Everyone doubled, no tripled their work.

Ratchet typed and worked on the computer all night and through the day. Ratchet was stressing himself in the max and worrying himself thin. It was not the fact that he was trying his hardest to get a fix on Bee's location; it was the fact that all his stress and worry was for Bee's safety.

Bee was in every way Ratchet's sparkling. Now he was not Bee's really sire. His sire was unknown. But Ratchet was the one to take the name as his sire. Ratchet was the one who saved him from the youth sector. Ratchet was the one who put in the time to raise him. Optimus helped when he could, but Bee was born at an awful time. The war had just broken out when he was sparked. Which left Optimus busy, beyond belief. Optimus tried every minute of the day to get away so he could spend some time with the yellow charge.

"Ratchet?" Optimus called. Ratchet didn't realize that he was still staring down at the ground. He shook his head and looked up. Surprised that Optimus was even talking.

"Yes, Optimus?" Ratchet hummed.

"Your readings" Optimus smiled "They say that Bee is heading down town, and he is chasing a decepticon." Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, well. You better call the others. They are still out scouting the area. Apparently Arcee was just five miles from Bee's current position. Bulkhead is not far behind." Ratchet told as he walked back to the computer and sighed "I will stay here and keep an eye on the screen." Optimus tilted his head and placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"You are not well?" Optimus asked.

"I am fine, Optimus. Just tired and worried" Ratchet grinned "I well sleep in peaceful recharge when Bumblebee is save"

"I know the feeling, old friend. I have not been a good leader in our time of need" Optimus pulled his hand off Ratchet's shoulder and looked down.

"Don't be silly" Ratchet huffed "You are just as worried as I am, if not more" Ratchet went on "You are just better at hiding it." Optimus smiled at Ratchet, who smiled back. Optimus reached up and turned on his comm. link.

: Autobots, Ratchet is sending you the coronate to Bee's current location. Await my command: Optimus said as he transformed and drove through the ground bridge that Ratchet had waiting for him.

Ratchet turned off the power once Optimus drove through the bridge. He sighed and leaned up against the wall. His eyes fixed on the screen. Bee's signal was still speeding down town, but now the Con was chasing him.

"Oh, Bee, Optimus is coming" Ratchet said. "He will bring you home"

* * *

><p>"Ah, right on time" Knockout said as he and Bee pulled onto the dirt track. They headed toward the end, where six other cars were lined up. A man in a long black coat and dark blue jeans stood in the front. As Knockout and Bee turned around to line up with the other cars, the man spoke into his radio.<p>

"Got two more" He said "The red one and Yellow one" He walked over to Knockout and leaned over the hood, looking into the pitch black windows. "Wow. Nice ride, what's your name, racer?"

"They call me Knockout" The car said. But Knockout said it lightly; it sounded like in came from inside the car. The man nodded and told the people through the radio his name. Then he walked over to Bee and leaned over his hood.

"Now this, now this is a ride. Fastest car here, I bet my money on it" The man smiled and patted the hood. "What's your name?" Bee could not answer because he could not talk. So he did the only thing he knew how. He turned on his radio and played "I'ma be" by the Black Eyed Peas. The man raised an eye brow, but smiled "I guess its Bumblebee?" Bee blew his horn. The man snorted and told the people his name.

"Alright racers, I want a clean race, on your marks" The man stepped off to the side. All the cars started their engines. Knockout started his and the roar of his engine filled the air. Everyone in the crowd and even the people in the other cars stared at the red car. "Get set" Bee laughed and started his engine, revving it loudly and straining his engine to be as loud as possible. Everyone's jaws dropped and the kids yelled and laughed. The men cussed, wishing their cars and trucks sounded like that. The women talked to each other about how hot it was and they wanted a ride in that car.

"Bee" Knockout laughed, while trying to rev his engine just as loud. "Stop showing off" Bee relaxed and the sound died down. The man was still in shock, but he managed to yell "GO". Bee and Knockout burned rubber and took the lead. The other cars trying their best to stay with them.

"How many laps did he say?" Knockout asked as he raced up next to Bee.

(I don't know) Bee said.

"I guess we quit when we realize we are the only ones still racing" Knockout hummed a chuckle.

(Or we may have to drop out) Bee gulped. (Look in our rear view) Knockout quickly adjusted his mirrors.

"Oh, I am slagged" Knockout slammed on the gas. In his rear view mirror Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee were passing the other racers and coming up behind Bee and Knockout.

(Knockout, this way) Bee yelled. Bee slammed on his gas and turned a very sharp right. Knockout followed his lead, as they spun off the track and started heading for the road. Knockout stayed on Bee's tail as he led them down Main Street and turned off onto the road that led back to the Autobot base and where Knockout and Bee could return to the ship.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Knockout yelled. "You are running away from Optimus?"

(Yea, I still can't believe it. But I can't let them get you. I can feel Optimus, he is beyond pissed. He will kill you. And if I leave you and you go back to the Cons, Megatron will kill you.) Bee turned off the road and headed for the rocky cliffs.

"Bee, this is crazy" Knockout was starting to panic a little "Stop"

(No, I won't let anyone hurt you Knockout) Bee transformed and skidded to a stop; Knockout transformed and ran right into Bee. Causing both of them to fall, with Knockout on top. They both groaned and moaned from the impacted. Bee tried to move but Knockout was like dead weight on him. (Knockout?) Bee tried to see if he was ok. Knockout shot his eyes open when he realized he was on top of Bee.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Bee" Knockout started to get up, but stopped when he looked into Bee's eyes. Bee stared back, unsure what to do or say. He wanted the dirty Con off of him but he didn't want to push Knockout away. Their Sparks stopped when headlights hit them. Bee and Knockout looked up, still not moving. Optimus and the others were standing there with their guns pointed at Knockout. Optimus stepped forward. If looks could kill, Knockout would be dead and Bee would be wounded.

Optimus's face had never looked so angry, for a spit second he reminded Knockout of Megatron when he was mad. Optimus was growling too, and it was not a cute puppy playful growl. It was an angry, hungry wolf growl. It sent chills through Knockout's spark.

Both, Knockout and Bee, realized how bad this looked. And it could be taken two different ways. One, Knockout and Bee had been chasing each other and Knockout finely got the upper hand. And now Bee was trapped. Or two, Knockout was trying to…how do the humans say…Rape Bumblebee!

Either way, Optimus was going to kill him for even touching Bee.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 4: We Are All Prisoners

Universe: Transformers Prime

Rating: M

Characters (Main): All of team Prime, Knockout, Starscream

Pairing: BumblebeeXKnockout, BeeXOptimus,

Warnings: bonding, mating

"Talking"

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

/texting/

* * *

><p>"Optimus Prime, it's not what it looks like" Knockout called out as he jumped off of Bee. Bee slowly moved, his eyes not leaving Optimus. Optimus looked at him but quickly shifted his eyes to Knockout.<p>

Knockout felt stupid. Here he was lying on top of the last Prime's bonded. Well they weren't bonded, not yet at least. It was like being caught with the President of the United Sates cheating with his wife. Sounds really dumb, but that's what it felt like. Usually Knockout was good with words; he used word play a lot. But he used the "It's not what it looks like" deal.

Bumblebee stood and looked back and forth from Optimus to Knockout. Arcee and Bulkhead stood a good ten feet behind Optimus, their guns by their side. Optimus had already transformed his gun back to his hand. He was not going to fight? Or he knew Knockout was not dumb enough to try to run during this situation.

Very calmly and very smoothly, Optimus walked toward Knockout. He showed no angry, but it still left Knockout unable to move as he watched the Prime walk up to him. Bee chirped and whirled, but no one heard. Bee was only a couple feet away from both Optimus and Knockout. But he too found himself unable to move. Knockout's eyes closed when Optimus stopped, leaving arm's length between them.

"Then what is it?" Was all Optimus said. Knockout opened his eyes.

"What?" Knockout gulped.

"If it is not what it looks like" Optimus pointed a finger at Bee, who was staring at Knockout. "Then what is going on?" Optimus's voice turned into a growl. Knockout stepped back and shook his head.

"Well….I…um…I…Bee…we…we…I" Knockout tried to find his words. But Optimus grew angrier. If Knockout had nothing to say, then he was finished. Optimus transformed his hand into a sword and held it above his head. Knockout stared up at the sword, frozen with fear. Bee's spark raced and his knees began to shake. This was the end of Knockout!

"Knockout" Optimus begin "Today, you are punished for all your crimes and treason of Cybertron and Earth. And now kidnapping an officer and threatening his life." Knockout closed his eyes and fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Optimus reared back his sword and came down.

But right before the sword came into contact, Optimus stopped.

Bumblebee had found a place between Knockout and the sword. The very tip of the sword piled off a chip of Bee's paint. Optimus gasped and immediately pulled back the sword and transformed it back into his hand.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, worry filled his face. He feared that he hurt Bee. Bee saw this and smiled.

(I'm fine) Bee cooed. Bee stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Optimus waist. Optimus melted into the hug, forgetting about Knockout. Optimus slumped down to hug Bee, since Bee was half the size of him! He rested his cheek on the top of Bee's helmet. (I never been better) Bee sighed (Now that I'm with you again). Optimus felt Bee's spark throb and it was so strong it sent the pulse into Optimus's spark. Which Optimus's spark in return, sent the same pulse back to Bee.

"I missed you, Bee." Optimus sighed; his hot breath on Bee's helmet sent a chill through Bee's body. But it was quickly reassured by Optimus's spark. Bee smiled and pushed himself deeper into Optimus's grip. Optimus only called Bumblebee 'Bee' when he was happy, calm, and….well….When they cuddled. "I was so worried"

(Worried?) Bee looked up at him (Eh, come on, Op. I'm just a little yellow scout) Optimus hummed a laugh and looked down at Bee with an optic raised.

"No, no you are not. You are my little yellow scout" Optimus lightly kissed Bee on the cheek.

Knockout had gotten up and was now standing in front of Optimus. He watched as Optimus showered Bee with love and affection. Knockout was getting a feeling that he had never felt before. Jealousy. Why should Optimus be the one to earn Bee's love? After all Knockout was the one who saved the autobot from Megatron and vowed his life to protect him. Bee was too fine and too rare just to go to anyone.

But then again Knockout was happy for Bee. Because Optimus wasn't just anyone, he was a Prime. The last of the Primes. Bee would be with a strong, powerful, and handsome bot. And one that loved him.

"What about the Con?" Bulkhead asked, as he and Arcee walked up behind Optimus. Bee pulled away and looked at Knockout. Knockout gulped but sent a small grin back to him.

"Finish him?" Arcee pointed a gun at him. Arcee looked up at Optimus, as did everyone else.

Optimus nodded.

Bee buzzed and stomped his foot. (No) Bee ran and stood front of Knockout. (You will not harm him in anyway) Bee growled.

"Bee, step aside. He is a Con, a killer." Bulkhead raised his gun.

"Bulkhead is right" Optimus said "He has done crimes that are punishable by death"

(Show some gratitude to the bot that saved me, Optimus) Bee growled (He stood in front of Megatron's gun to save me) Bee backed up into Knockout and took him by the hand. (He was the one who brought me here. If it was not for him I would be dead. And that's a fact)

"Is this true, Knockout?" Optimus asked, as he signed the others to put down their guns.

"Yes" Knockout looked down. Optimus turned and looked at Bulkhead and Arcee.

"I do not have the spark to take the life of the bot that saved Bumblebee. Even if he is a Decepticon." Optimus started walked toward the road, Bulkhead and Arcee right behind him. Bee chirped and whirled, turning around and hugging Knockout. Knockout used one arm to hug back.

"Thanks, Bee" Knockout said as Bee pulled away. Bee looked him in the eyes.

(We are even now) Bee tilted his head.

"You can't come back with me" Knockout said. Bee protested as Knockout started to push him away.

(What) Bee raised his hands (Megatron will kill you. It has not even been a day since he told you he would kill you if you lost me)

"Psh" Knockout laughed "He won't kill me, I am the only medic and scientist the Cons have" Knockout told Bee.

(You do not know that) Bee cooed. (I am not going to be the cause of your death)

"It's a little too early to be talking like that Bee" Knockout looked to his left, at the raising cliffs of Jasper. "Plus, Bee. If anything is going kill me, it surely will be you" Bee looked away and sighed.

(You are not going back to Megatron, are you?)

"No" Knockout smirked and looked back at Bee.

"BUMBLEBEE" Optimus called. Bee turned and saw Optimus and the others in car mode, waiting for him by the road.

"LETS GO" Arcee yelled. Bee nodded and turned toward Knockout again.

(Where will you go?) Bee asked.

"To find Starscream, he needs me more than ever at this point. Right now, we are all each other as." Knockout said.

(You have me, Knockout) Bee stepped forward and took Knockout's hand again (Always)

"I was really hoping you would say that" Knockout smiled. "I will be around, whenever you need me or want me"

(I won't need you) Bee looked down (But I will always want you) Bee smiled as he looked down. Knockout leaned forward and kissed Bee, right on the edge of his mouth. Bee closed his eyes and sighed. Knockout pulled away and let his hands wonder on Bee's neck and on the back of his helmet.

"Stay close to Optimus, Bee. He loves you and can protect you. He can give you everything you need and want, and you cannot deny it" Knockout closed his eyes too. "And I know you love him just as much"

(Knockout….I….I…what am I going to do without you?) Bee opened as eyes, as did Knockout.

"Oh, come on. You have only known me for one day" Knockout smirked.

(What can I say?) Bee laughed. Bee looked into Knockout's eyes (Why don't you stay here with us?)

"I don't like fighting, remember?" Knockout rolled his eyes. Bee rolled his too but sighed.

"You don't have to fight. You can work with Ratchet in the lab" Bee told him. "You won't be in the field."

"That's not the fighting I was talking about" Knockout looked to Optimus then back at Bee "There are some things worth fighting for after all" Bee looked back down at the ground and sighed again. "You're one of them"

"BEE, COME ON" Bulkhead yelled. Bee looked over at him. Knockout pulled Bee's chin up to look at him.

"I am sorry Bee" Knockout said "Like I said, I will be around. If you want to talk" Bee nodded "And I will always be waiting on your call" Bee nodded again and kept his head down. He listened to Knockout as he stepped back and transformed. Bee quickly looked up.

Knockout was already gone.

Bee turned and transformed, racing toward Optimus. Optimus took to the road, letting Bulkhead and Arcee get ahead of him and Bee. Bee drove as close as he could to Optimus.

(Knockout….is leaving…Megatron) Bee told Optimus as they drove.

"Is that so?" Optimus hummed. "I never saw him much as a fighter"

"You have no idea" Bee laughed. Optimus sighed and slowed down. Bee worried that Optimus was mad at him.

(Optimus?) Bee called, slowing down with him. (What's wrong?)

"Nothing, Bee. I am perfectly fine" Optimus said. He used 'Bee'. Good! That meant he was calm and/or happy! Maybe….and….just maybe there would be cuddling…..later of course. "I am just happy you're safe"

(Oh, Optimus. You have no idea. I missed you like crazy) Bee beeped, happily. (I heard you…well, I heard your spark.)

"You did?" Optimus asked.

(Yea) Bee said. Optimus didn't say anything else. He had a bad habit of doing that.

It was no long before Bee and Optimus arrived at Base. Ratchet was waiting by his computers, and when he saw Bee drive in with Optimus. He hardly gave Bee enough time to transform before the old medic wrapped him up in a hug and asking all the fatherly questions "Are you ok?"and "Did they hurt you?".

Bee simply nodded and rubbed his helmet into Ratchet's chest. Optimus stood by and watched, it was rare to see Ratchet like this. Bulkhead and Arcee would have given the medic a hard time about it, but they were out getting the kids. Raf would be dying to see Bee, and Miko and Jack too.

Bee sucked in the smell of Ratchet. It was the smell of his sire. Ratchet smelled like fresh oil and unused energon. Optimus turned and started walking toward his room, without saying a word. Bee pulled away and watched him leave. Ratchet stepped back looked down at his son.

"Bee" Ratchet started "I think we need to talk" Bee smiled up at him and nodded. Ratchet led Bee into his lab. Bee took a seat on the nearest berth and Ratchet sat down in his doctor's seat. "I know you are tired. I will make this short and simple"

(Yes?) Bee watched Ratchet with unsure eyes.

"Optimus loves you"

(I know and I love him)

"And?" Ratchet waved his hands. Great! This old game!

(I want to be with him, I want to bond with him and have his sparkling one day)

"And?"

(I would do anything for him) Bee shook his head (Anything)

"I approve" Ratchet said calmly. Bee's door wings and eyes shot up.

(What?)

"You and…Optimus…have my…blessing" It seemed hard to say, but Ratchet did not regret it. Bee jumped up and landed on Ratchet's lap. Ratchet groaned and flinched, Bee landed right on his….his…soft spot. Bee is too big to act like this. Especially now that Bee was….technically….kind of….sort of….engaged.

(About time) Bee laughed

"You knew?" Ratchet asked "Optimus asked me for my blessing but I did not think he asked you to bond yet"

(Oh, he didn't ask yet. I knew he would never ask without your blessing) Bee giggled (He is so old fashion) Ratchet hummed and hugged Bee lightly, before Bee jumped off his lap. (I am going to go talk to him)

"Ok, Bee" Ratchet sighed.

"Ratchet, do or did you have friends that were decepticons? You know, before the war" Bee asked before leaving.

"Yes, I did" Ratchet said as he looked over a data pad. "But that changed fast"

(Why?)

"They were died to me the moment they put you in danger" Ratchet growled, still not looking up. Bee's spark flat lined for a minute.

"You gave up your friendships for me?"

"Friends don't point guns at my charge and live to tell the tale" Ratchet finely looked up.

(I'm sorry) Bee looked down. Ratchet sat back in his chair and grinned.

"You are sorry?" Ratchet shook his head "Are you sorry for giving me hope? Are you sorry for giving the others hope? Primus Bee, you give Knockout hope" Crap! Ratchet was on the open comm. link so he heard about Knockout saving him. "Are you sorry that you met Optimus and are going to be his mate?"

(No) Bee shouted and stomped his foot. (I am glad…no….I am proud to be who I am.) Bee turned and started walking away (And I am about you show you how I feel about being Optimus's fiancé) Bee laughed.

Ratchet snorted and shook his head. "I don't need details" he said. Then he turned his attention to the data pad. It was bad enough knowing his sparkling was going to bond.

Bee smiled and happily knocked on Optimus's door. Optimus answered it within seconds and looked down at the small yellow scout.

(Are you going to let me in or what?) Bee smiled and put his hands on his hips. Optimus smiled and opened the door all the way. He bowed and lowered his head in respect as Bee walked in. Bee simple rolled his eyes and walked over the Optimus's berth and sat down. Optimus was right behind him. But he stood in front of Bee and looked down at him. Bee sighed and looked up.

(Ratchet gave us his blessing) Bee told. Optimus nodded and got down on one knee.

"I figured that what he wanted to talk to you about. Are you ok with this?"Optimus asked. "Or better yet, do you want to?" Bee shook his head and smirked.

(Ask me the right way) Bee said (Now is not the time to forget you manners.)

"Ok then" Optimus cleared his throat. "Bumblebee, will you do me the honor of being my spark mate?" Bee crossed his legs and tilted his head. He reached forward and cupped Optimus's chin in his hand.

(Oh, this is happening all too fast) Bee joked. (But yet, it's about time) Optimus smiled and leaned into Bee's touch.

"What do you say, Bee?" Optimus asked.

(Yes) Bee smiled and nodded (Yes, I will be your mate Optimus) Optimus smiled and sighed, closing his eyes and standing to his full height. He picked up Bee and turned in circles, while placing soft kisses down Bee's neck. Bee closed his eyes and moaned lightly. He wrapped his legs tightly around Optimus's waist and clawed at is shoulders. Bee found his way to Optimus's lips and sucked in his breath. Optimus felt Bee start pulling him down, asking to lay on his berth. Optimus obeyed his command. He laid Bee down and crawling on top of him, neither one stopped kissing for a second.

Optimus's hands when down to Bee's hips and held them down. Bee groaned, Optimus was rough. But it was not his fault. Things were hard for Bee and Optimus, due to the big size difference. Optimus had to easy and soft. Bee had to be harder and do things with more force, which neither one could disagree with. Bee moved his arms and hands down and around Optimus's sides, rubbing between the plating and wires. It sent chills through Optimus and Bee felt it. Bee shivered in response.

Pain filled Bee's neck as Optimus bite down on it, causing Bee to buck his hips upward. The pain was not bad, in fact in was replaced with Optimus's glossa licking at the bite. Optimus knew it hurt Bee and this was his way to make it up to him. Bee pulled Optimus back up to his face. Optimus just gave Bee an idea! Bee slammed his lips to Optimus's and pushed his glossa into Optimus's mouth. Optimus snorted in surprise but quickly picked up on what he was doing. Optimus allowed his own glossa to scan over Bee's mouth. Bee slowly moved his legs inside Optimus's inner thigh. Causing Optimus to growl and buck. Bee pulled his glossa back out, in fear that Optimus may bite again.

Optimus reached down between Bee's legs and taped on his port cover. Bee panted and bucked toward his hand. Optimus taped two more times, Bee only bucked and moaned again. Optimus growled. Bee gulped into Optimus kiss. Optimus was going to rip the cover off! But Optimus taped once more, and in slid open with ease.

Bee smirked and pulled out of Optimus's kiss. He was going to see just how much Optimus could take. Bee pulled away from Optimus and pushed him over. Optimus flopped down on his back and Bee take his spot on top. Bee purred and leaned down a placed wet, licky kisses all the way from Optimus's neck to his spike cover. Optimus arched his back and rubbed Bee's helmet. Bee placed three kisses on Optimus's cover to make it open. And out popped Optimus's spike. Bee was not surprised at all at its size. He always pictured Optimus having a giant spike, after all his was the biggest Autobot to live since..…Primus knows when.

Now Bee was smart and he maybe knew some tricks that he learned from earth's internet. Bee took Optimus's spike and stuffed it in his mouth. Sucking lightly and circling his glossa around it. Optimus growled and clamped his hands down on Bee's helmet.

It was not long before Optimus had enough and pulled Bee back up to his chest. Holding the small autobot above him, and lining Bee's port up to his spike. With one fast move, Bee came crashing down on Optimus's spike. Optimus released his grip on Bee's arms and moved to his hips, helping the young one guide himself up and down on Optimus's spike. Bee leaned back, forcing Optimus to hold his weight. But Optimus didn't mind, and he hardly noticed he was doing it. Bee moaned and beeped wildly. Every time he came down on Optimus, a wave of energy jolted through his body.

Bee finely leaned forward and rested his head on Optimus's chest as Optimus thrusted into him. Inside Optimus's chest, Bee heard every tic, click, and pulse in his spark. And something clicked in Bee's mind.

They were in the middle of mating, you could say. They had forgotten about bonding. Bonding most of the time came first. Like humans say, marriage before sex. But unlike humans, bots could do both at the same time. But it took a lot of energy. But at this point Bee did not care. Plus, it would hardly affect Optimus's energy levels.

Bee reached down to unhook his chest plating but right before he could Optimus flipped them over, so Bee was on the bottom now. Bee felt Optimus go deeper and a bit harder; it must have been easier for him to do it this way.

In-between moans and gasps, Bee reached for his chest again, moaning and grunting at every move Optimus made. Optimus slowed down when he heard his own chest plating unhook. He looked down at the two bright lights shining between them. One from Bee and the other from him. Bee guessed that was when Optimus realized that they didn't bond, because he said a cuss word or two under his panting breath.

Bee smiled and closed his eyes as he brought his spark close to Optimus's. Their sparks seemed to already know each other and pulled toward each other. Optimus's speed picked back up, and so did his effort. Bee pulled Optimus down onto his chest, forcing their sparks together.

Now normally, sparks had to slowly and carefully come together. But Bee and Optimus were different. Optimus's spark remembered the small beating of Bee's spark as he rested against Optimus when he was a sparkling. And Bee's spark remembered Optimus's when he was scared and the Prime's spark would calm him all those years ago.

So as if long time lovers, their sparks came together. Double pleasure filled their bodies as Optimus hit his climax; sending a wild and untamed jolt of energy through him and Bee. It left Bee in a state where he could hard move. Optimus collapsed on top of Bee, pushing their sparks further together.

Optimus felt all his strength and energy go to his spark, Bee felt it too but he was too tired to show it. In till all their energy exploded through their sparks. Sending Bee arching his body, cussing, and screaming in pure pleasure. Optimus did the same but held it in some. Optimus managed to turn over and lay next to Bee. Bee looked at him. And with his last bit of strength he said.

"I love you Optimus" Bee smiled and with that Bee went into automatic recharge. Optimus smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, my Bee" Optimus closed Bee's port and chest, and then closed his own covers. He sighed and laid back down with Bee.

Optimus was beyond Happy, he was in haven. But it was going to be so awkward tomorrow when Ratchet, his closest friend, finds out that they mated and bonded all on the same night. And even more awkward when Arcee and Bulkhead find out. Hey, and the kids will have to be told…...and explained to how it works for transformers.

The next morning came too fast. Optimus flipped over in his berth but quickly shot up when he realized he was alone. Bee had left. But Optimus sighed and flopped back down on the berth. He sent out a small pulse through his brand new bond with Bee. His pulse was quickly answered by Bee's spark. Bee was in or around base that was for sure. Optimus sighed once again. He closed his eyes, ready to get maybe just another hour of sleep. But anther pulse through the bond told Optimus to get up and Bee would be there in a few short minutes. Optimus smiled, he already knew who the boss in this relationship was. So Optimus listened to Bee's orders and got up.

Bee had gotten up really early and went to the top of base to watch to sunrise. He sat with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He had just texted Raf.

/Bee, I am so happy you are ok. Bulkhead and Arcee brought us back to base last night. But Ratchet said you were in bed. I was worried. But Ratchet told me you were fine, just tired/ Raf texted. He had to get up for school and he always texted Bee while he got ready.

/Always listen to Ratchet, Raf. I am fine, just tired like he said. I'm sorry I was not up when you came by. I really wanted to see you/

/I know how you fell, I really wanted to see you too, but it's ok. Its Friday, we can hang out after school and the whole weekend. Are you picking me up to take me to school?/

/I can't, Arcee and Jack said they would. I just comm. linked her/ Bee felt awful about that. He could go get Raf if he wanted to, but he didn't want to so he told Arcee that Ratchet was running some tests on him, so she said ok. But honestly he was a little sore, from his night with Optimus. But it's what he gets for being with a bot twice his size.

/ok, see you after school then/ Bee didn't text back after that one. He just stared out over Jasper as the sun came into view.

He wondered if Knockout had found Starscream yet and if the old seeker was even happy to see him. Bee wished Knockout was here right now. He wanted to tell him about his and Optimus's magical night. But then again, Knockout wouldn't want to hear about that. Because Knockout pretty much came out and told Bee he liked him.

Bee sighed and chirped to himself. He was happy to be back, he really was. He was with his family and friends and now his lover. Bee couldn't get use to the bond, it was to cool! He could tell Optimus things and Optimus could talk to him as well. Plus they could track each other. Which would help them both!

: Miss me yet?: A fuzzy voice came in through Bee's comm. link. That voice! Oh, it was Knockout! Talk about good timing!

: Knockout: Bee laughed: How did you get my radio frenzy?:

: I have my ways: Knockout sighed: You sound tired:

: You have no idea, Knockout:

: Optimus yelling at you all night?:

: Something like that: Bee smirked. : Did you find Starscream?:

: Yes, turned out he has been just outside the Stateline:

: Well, that's not to for:

: Bee, Jasper is only ten miles from the Stateline. He didn't go anywhere:

: I see, well. What are you guys going to do?:

: Well, after hours of talking…well…More like fighting, we decided to head over where that old Decepticon carrier ship is. Its systems still work and I can fix the parts that don't work:

: Are you talking about the ship where we captured Starscream in the first place?: Bee giggled.

: Yes, as a matter of fact: Knockout hummed. :I wish you would come with us:

: Oh, Knockout I can't: Bee sighed :My ties are here and personally this is where I want to be:

: I understand: Knockout sighed too.

: Hey bucko, I remember where that ship is. Its only thirty maybe forty miles away from me. I can come visit, if that's ok with you and your partner:

: The door is always open for you, Bee: Knockout said, coolly :I got to go, the seeker is getting angry again" he half laughed as he ended the comm. link.

Bee smiled and stood. Optimus would be up looking for him now, since the bond told him to get up.

But then he frowned as he looked for the land.

Everything that had happened in the last two days was a rude awakening for Bumblebee.

He had been labeled as a prisoner of war. But even when freed, nothing had changed.

This damned war made everyone a prisoner.

Autobots and Decepticons alike gave up their freedom, rights, home, friends, family, and their WHOLE life to this war.

Knockout and Starscream may have seemed foolish to go off alone. But they are the only ones to every escape this war.

While Optimus, Bee, and all of team prime as well as Megatron, Soundwave, and the entire Con army are the real Prisoners.

We are all Prisoners of war.


	5. Chapter 5

Life was never peaceful for long.

Bumblebee made his way back down to base, he didn't notice Ratchet at his computers in till the medic cleared his throat. Bee's door wings dropped when he turned and saw the medic. But he still smiled.

(Good morning) Bee said as he walked over to Ratchet, who was now standing with his arms crossed.

"Yes, good morning" Ratchet smirked. Bee tilted his head and if he could, he would have turned bright red. "How was your night?"

(Good) Bee choked out (Very good)

"How did things go with your fiancé?" Ratchet leaned forward.

(Mate) Bee corrected him (You mean my mate) Ratchet's hands dropped to his side and his jaw dropped. Bee looked down with a smile. It took Ratchet a minute, but he finely came to and started moving again. He walked over to Bee and pulled him in for a hug. Bee sighed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are…are you ok?" Ratchet asked, he slowly pulled away from the hug.

(Of course) Bee smiled up at him. He took two steps back and put his hands on his lower plating (Just a little sore) Ratchet closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Ah! Ah! I don't want to hear about it" Ratchet turned back to his computer "It's bad enough to know my charge is bonded"

(Come on) Bee laughed (I'm still your little sparkling)

"I know" Ratchet looked over his shoulder at Bee. Bee went up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

(Ratchet, just so you know. I don't care who my real sire and dam. As far as I'm concerted, you are my real dad) Bee blurted out. It didn't have anything do with the subject really, but Bee felt like he should tell him. Ratchet smiled and hummed. Bee took it as a thank you.

Bee turned and started walking down the hall. His spark jumped in his chest and he felt Optimus walking down the hallway toward him. Bee stopped and leaned against the wall. It didn't take long for Optimus to into view.

(Good morning) Bee cooed as he looked up at Optimus. Optimus smiled and walked over to Bee. Optimus took Bee by the hand and placed a small kiss on Bee's palm. Bee smiled and even when Optimus stood back up, Bee could still feel his kiss.

"It is a good morning, my love" Optimus said. Bee frozen for a second at his new name but then looked over his shoulder to make sure they were out of sight of Ratchet.

Now Bee didn't care who knew about him and Optimus, and he was sure Optimus felt the same. Plus Ratchet already knew anyways. But sill, Bee did not want to be lovely dovey around the others. He wanted them to know that their bonding would not affect Optimus's leadership.

Bee looked back up at Optimus with a devilish smile. He wrapped himself around Optimus's waist and pulled in tightly. But Optimus pulled him away and lifted Bee up to his face. He pressed Bee's back against wall, penning him to his chest. Bee giggled and wrapped his legs around Optimus's waist and planted kisses up and down Optimus's neck. Optimus did his fair share as well. Soon Optimus found himself pushing his glossa deep into Bee's mouth. Bee bit down very lightly on his glossa, just enough to tease Optimus. Bee was a little frisky this morning! Then Bee entangled his glossa with Optimus's.

But their fun was ended when they heard Bulkhead and Arcee pull in. Sadly and slowly they pulled away from each other. Optimus had to unwrap Bee's legs from around him, Bee tried to protest. But it was not going to work this time. Bee dropped to his feet and sighed, but with a smile. Optimus clear his throat and smiled too. They turned to go greet the others.

(You know, it's going to be a while before we mate again) Bee said as they walked, he said the word 'mate' very low. Optimus looked down at him and tilted his head.

"Why is that?" He said a little upset at Bee's words. Bee laughed and threw his hands up.

(I'm so sore) He giggled.

"Oh, I see. I am sorry, Bee. I didn't mean to hurt you" Optimus's smile faded.

(Don't be sorry, Op.) Bee looked up at him. (It was the best night of my life and being a little sore is worth it)

That was all Bee had time to say before they came out into the main room. Arcee was the first to run up and hug Bee. Bee laughed but his face twisted. She was short and when she collided with him, her lower chest hit right where he was sore. Optimus was the only one who noticed. Bee's spark yelped, which Optimus felt. Optimus stepped forward but stopped when Bee's spark told him he was fine.

"Bee, we were worried sick." Arcee jumped back and pointed a finger at him. Bee turned when he heard Bulkhead walking toward them. Bee smiled up at his big friend.

"Primus Bee, you really know how to worry a bot" Bulkhead chuckled.

(Well, Bulky, you….) Bee was cut off by an alarm.

(Decepticons) Ratchet growled. Bee beeped and ran over the Ratchet, the others right behind him.

(Who?) Bee asked.

"One of them is a dark energon reading, so my guess is Megatron" Ratchet told.

"How many?" Optimus asked.

"By the looks of it, three." Ratchet said. Optimus nodded and turned around, facing the ground bridge. He looked over at Bee, who was looking at him.

Would you like to stay behind this time? Optimus asked through their bond. Bee clamped down on his spark, sending an upset feeling to Optimus.

No, you better not be one of those overprotective types. Bee answered.

I should be telling you that Optimus's said, with a hint of humor. Bee knew what he meant; after all it was Bee's overprotective attitude that got him caught by the Con in the first place.

Fair enough, sweetspark Yea, even Bee felt the nicknames worked.

Optimus stepped forward and looked at Ratchet and nodded. Ratchet opened the ground bridge. Optimus and the others didn't bother to transform. If they were going against Megatron, no time needed to by wasted on transforming.

"Autobots, let's roll" Optimus said as he took the lead through the ground bridge.

"I don't know where he is!" Breakdown growled. He stood with his arms crossed. Arachnid sighed and looked around. They stood on top of the cliff where Knockout usually boarded the ship.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" She growled back. "You were his partner; surely you know where he would go"

"I didn't spend all my time with him" Breakdown looked away. Arachnid sighed again and turned around when she heard a jet coming their way. She gasped and backed up when it came into view.

"Megatron" She said. She bowed down, as did Breakdown as he transformed and landed in front of them. He stood there for a minute and looked around. Arachnid slowly got up on her feet.

"Arachnid, what seems to be the problem?" Megatron asked.

"Apparently my lord, Knockout as ran off with the yellow Autobot." She told. Breakdown stood and walked over to stand next to Arachnid.

"Usually I can track him but I can't now" Breakdown said. Megatron just nodded and looked down.

"I warned him, did I not?" Megatron grinned.

"You did, my lord" Breakdown answered. Megatron turned to say something, but was cut off by a blast hitting Arachnid and sending her flying down the side of the cliff. Breakdown was hit by Bulkhead from the side. Megatron turned around; Optimus had his gun to head.

"Well played, Optimus" Megatron smirked. Optimus said nothing. "Well, are you going to finish me?" Megatron growled. Optimus fired up his gun but was hit with Breakdown's hammer.

Bulkhead appeared out of nowhere, tackling Breakdown like a football player. Both giant bots went over the edge of the cliff. Optimus watched in fear and worry, but calmed down when he saw Bulkhead stand up and start fighting again. Optimus saw Arcee and Arachnid in the corner of his eye, fighting at their best. Like always.

"Stand up" Megatron's voice spoke. Optimus turned and noticed that the tables had turned, once again. Megatron held his sword to Optimus's throat. "I said, stand up" Optimus slowly made his way to his feet. Megatron smiled. He loved the sight of the great Prime at the end of his sword. "Looks like your autobot scout isn't here to save you this time." Megatron pressed the sword on Optimus's neck. "Looks like the deal is off" Megatron growled.

(I'm right here) Bee's voice echoed. Megatron turned and saw the yellow autobot standing a couple feet away. Optimus snorted and slapped the sword away from his neck while Megatron was off guard. Optimus took a couple steps back.

"Where have you been?" Megaton turned to Bee and started walking toward him. Optimus drew out his own sword and stepped toward Megatron.

NO Bee called through the bondLet him talk Bee looked at Optimus. Optimus stopped, but kept his sword out.

"Answer me" Megaton growled. Bee stood tall, looking forward with calm eyes.

(I have been around) Bee said (You never told me to stay on the ship)

"Remind me to set rules next time then" Megatron smirked down at Bee. Bee flickered his eyes up at him, but looked forward again quickly. "Where is Knockout?"

(Why would I know?) Bee smiled. Megatron huffed.

"ARACHNID" he yelled "BREAKDOWN". Within seconds the two Cons appeared by his side. They both looks tired, beaten up, and panting from the climb up the cliff.

"Yes, my lord" They both said. Megatron turned to them. Bee looked over at Optimus, who was now standing with Bulkhead and Arcee. They all had their guns out and ready to go. Optimus's mask was still on, so Bee could only see his eyes.

Where are you going with this, Bee? Optimus asked.

I don't know Bee said buying us time

"Bumblebee" Breakdown turned toward him. Breakdown walked right up to him and picked him up by his shoulders. Optimus and Bulkhead raised their guns and stepped forward. "Where is Knockout?"

(Why do you even care?) Bee looked down at him as he wiggled in Breakdown's grip. (Last time I checked you were ditching him for the spider) Arachnid came up to Breakdown. She crawled up Breakdown's back and looked Bee in the eye.

"Listen, kid. We aren't playing around" She hissed.

(Neither am I) Bee smirked. Arachnid hissed and jumped off Breakdown's back. Bee looked over at Optimus and the others.

Run Bee told Optimus. Optimus shook his head.

Are you crazy? Optimus yelled through the bond I am not leaving you

Optimus, I promise I will be ok Bee yelled back Please listen to me

No, Bee Optimus shook his head again.

Then you leave me no choose Bee sighed. Bee leaned forward and bit down on Breakdown's arm. The Con yelled and dropped Bee. Bee shot up and started shooting the ground around Optimus's feet. Optimus jumped back, as did Bulkhead and Arcee. The ground gave way and the three Autobots fall off the cliff.

But little did the Cons know that just below the Autobots was a ledge. It was only a fifty foot drop, which for a bot was not bad. The Autobots landed safely right where Bee wanted them.

"Well, I did not see that coming" Megatron walked over to Bee. "Maybe you do have what it takes to be a Decepticon" Megatron turned back toward Breakdown and Arachnid. "Find knockout, bring him to me. Dead or alive" Megatron huffed.

(Just what I wanted to hear) Bee said. He turned around and threw a bomb, which he had been saving for a moment like this. It landed right at Megatron's feet. No one had enough time before in went off and the top of the cliff was engulfed in flames.

Optimus and the other Autobots looked up to see Bee falling right toward them. Optimus easily reached up and caught his bonded in his arms.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus nuzzled against Bee's neck. Bee opened his eyes and squeaked. Other than a few dents and ash marks, Bee was unharmed. Bee smiled up at Optimus and leaned up and kissed him right on the cheek, well the side of his battle mask.

(Talk about my knight in shiny armor) Bee giggled (I was so scared I would hit the ground)

"I'm always here to catch you when you fall, Love" Optimus said. The conversation stopped there. But even Arcee and Bulkhead could tell they were having a very touching talk between their bond.

"That was kind of smart, Bee" Bulkhead came in. Bee jumped out of Optimus's arms and faced Arcee and Bulkhead.

(I bought us time. Knowing Megatron, he will be back) Bee crossed his arms.

"I doubt Breakdown and Arachnid are offline" Arcee pointed out.

"Yea, they will be back" Bulkhead said. Bumblebee nodded and turned back to Optimus.

(Optimus, I have to warn Knockout) Bee said.

"Bumblebee, you do not even know where he is" Bulkhead stepped in.

(I do, actually) Bee put his hands on his hips. Bee turned back toward Optimus.

"I understand and it is the least we can do since he saved you" Optimus said. But Bee shook his head.

(We?) Bee looked down (I got him into this mess, and I alone will help him out of it)

"You're fraggin' crazy Bee" Arcee threw her hands up "Do you really think we would let you go after a Con by yourself?"

"Arcee is right Bee. If Megatron is going after him, you could get caught in the middle" Bulkhead added.

(I can do this) Bee growled (Megatron isn't going to waste his time gong after him. He is sending Breakdown and Arachnid after him. And they don't know the first place to look. But I know where he is. I can go warn him and be back before the day is over.) Bee told them.

"I do not agree letting you go alone, even if it's just to warn him" Optimus looked down. Bee sighed and turned toward Arcee and Bulkhead.

(May I have a moment alone with Optimus?) Bee asked. They both nodded and turned, starting the climb back down the cliff. Bee turned with his arms crossed and looked up at Optimus. Optimus removed his mask and lightly smiled at Bee. (You know I can do this and you know that this is an easy mission for me)

"I know" Optimus sighed. "But..but..I don't trust Knockout with you"

(Optimus don't be silly. Knockout is a friend)

"I heard what he said to you yesterday" Optimus told. Bee's spark stopped, and Optimus felt it. It caused Optimus to turn away from Bee. "And apparently you know what I am talking about"

(I have nothing to say to that)

"I don't know if that is a good or bad thing" Optimus looked over his shoulder at Bee.

(I am going after him) Bee growled. (What is it that you always say, there is good in all bots and that all bots deserve a second chance. Knockout showed you that he had good in him. By saving your mates life. Now how about you give him his second chance.)

"How can I trust the bot that is trying to take my mate away from me" Optimus turned and growled in Bee's face. Bee stepped back and gulped "The bad part is, Bumblebee, that you know how he feels about you and yet you want to run off to save him"

(Optimus, you of all bots know never to turn your back on someone who needs help) Bee walked over to him and took him by the hand. But Optimus pulled away. (You are pushing me away?) Bee frowned (We have not even been bonded for a whole day yet) Optimus sighed and turned back toward Bee.

"I am not pushing you away." Optimus picked Bee up and held him close. They went back to the way they were back at base. Bee's back against the cliff and his legs wrapped around Optimus. Optimus closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Bee's. "I want nothing more than you to be happy"

(I am happy) Bee said (Beyond happy)

"Well, just to make sure. I want you to find Knockout. And make sure that I am the right bot for you"

(Optimus, please, I am happy with you)

"You never know"

(You can't honestly ask me to cheat on you?)

"I am not"

(Pretty much, Op.) Bee smiled. Optimus smiled. He backed up and at Bee fell to his feet.

"Go on" Optimus stepped aside. Bee walked past him and jumped over to the side, landing on another ledge. He took a couple more jumps and landed on the ground. He looked up at Optimus, who was watching him. Bee smiled up at him.

I love you Bee's spark called out. I will be coming back to you

I will be waiting Optimus called back I love you, my Bee

Bumblebee drove for at least fifteen minutes before he came to the forest the surrounded the crashed ship where Knockout and Starscream were staying. He quickly transformed and ran through the woods.

: Knockout: He called through his comm. link.

: Yes, Bee?:

: Where are you?:

: Well, at the ship. Why?:

: Come outside: Bee laughed.

: Ok:

Knockout came out of the ship and looked around; he walked a couple steps out into the open.

(Miss me?) Bee beeped. Knockout spun around and saw Bee leaning up on a nearby tree. Knockout smiled and walked over to him.

"Of course I did" Knockout picked Bee up and spun around, laughing. Knockout was closer to Bee's size; Bee came up to his shoulder. See, Optimus could lift Bee up with one arm. But Knockout had to use both arms, and even then it was hard for him. Bee closed his eyes and giggled.

(Good) Bee said as Knockout put him back down.

"Knockout what are you doing out here?" Starscream yelled as he came out of the ship too. Knockout's back was toward him and Starscream could not see Bee past Knockout.

"Oh nothing, we have a guest" Knockout stepped aside and showed Bee to Starscream. Bee smiled and waved at him, nervously. Starscream said nothing; he walked over to Bee and Knockout with his hands behind his back.

(It's a pleasure to meet you) Bee smirked (After all these year of you blasting at me, I finely get to talk to you) Starscream smiled back.

"Likewise" He grinned.

(Are we going to stand around or are you going to invite me in?) Bee cocked out his hip. Starscream looked over at Knockout, who was staring at Bee. Like a love struck puppy.

"Of course" Starscream bowed his head. Bee smiled and took the lead. Starscream walked next to him, and Knockout was on Bee's heels.

"You seem awfully relaxed around us" Starscream pointed out. Bee shrugged and looked up at Starscream. Now, Bee had to say! That slick seeker was downright hot, ok! Bee came up to his lower chest; he was right in-between Optimus's and Knockout's height. He was thin and had a small build, much like Bee. His wings were pointed and sharp. Maybe it was because Bee had never been this close to a flyer without them shooting at him or putting him in cuffs. But whatever it was, Bee could not stop looking at the seeker.

(Well, you are not trying to kill me….anymore) Bee smiled. (Is there a reason I should be worried?)

"Yes, that is true" Starscream hummed. "And no, of course not"

(I actually came to warn you) Bee stopped and looked back at Knockout. (Megatron is sending Breakdown and Arachnid after Knockout, and now that you guys are together. They could get you both.)

"No need to worry" Starscream turned to face Bee again. He put on hand on his hip and waved the other one around. "This ship is shielded, they will not be able to track us"

(Yes, but Arachnid knows of this place. She could come here looking for you just to make sure)

"I have been working on the ships systems. I could have the security up and running, it will give us enough time to get out of here before they can get to us." Knockout told. "That is if they even come here"

(I thought I would warn you) Bee stepped pasted them, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Knockout asked.

(Home) Bee turned around.

"But you just got here" Knockout crossed his arms.

"I agree with him" Starscream stepped forward "Why the rush?"

(And risk word getting out that I've been hanging out with losers like you?) Bee joked.

"Ah, come on now, we aren't that bad" Starscream crossed his arms. "You could be with worse"

(I could) Bee nodded (and I have been) Bee turned to go. Starscream sighed but shrugged his shoulders and went off to do something. But Knockout stomped his foot and chased after Bee.

He caught up with him right outside the ship. He grabbed hold of Bee by the hand. Bee turned around and looked up at him.

"Please Bee, stay the night. It's late" Knockout sighed. Bee smiled.

(Knockout, it's only four) Bee giggled.

"oh..ummm…"

(Yes?)

"Fine, I just don't want you to go" Knockout blurted out "Hang out with me tonight"

"I wish I could but I want…..need to go home" Bee turned to go. Knockout turned him around again and brought his face up to his, Bee could feel his breath on his lips.

"Please, Bee. One night" Knockout leaned forward but right before their lips met, Knockout pulled up and placed the kiss Bee's forehead instead. "One night, that's all I ask. I know you are bonded to the Prime. I can feel it. But please Bee; give me just one little night with you. Cause I know that's all I will have" Knockout started placing small kisses on Bee's forehead and down his jaw line. Bee closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting Knockout have more room to work on his neck.

(Ok) Bee moaned (One night) Knockout pulled away some (I am gone in the morning though, weather you wake up to say good bye or not) Bee felt awful, sick to his tanks. He was cheating on his loving and caring mate with a Decepticon. But then again, was it not Optimus that told him to try it?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 6: Not How I Pictured This

Universe: Transformers Prime

Rating: M

Characters (Main): Bumblebee, Knockout, Starscream, Optimus

Pairing: BumblebeeXKnockout, BeeXOptimus, StarscreamXBee

Warnings: Interfacing

"Talking"

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

/texting/

Bond talk/pulse

* * *

><p>Bumblebee closed his eyes and dropped his weight into Knockout's hold. Knockout held him close and leaned down to kiss his neck and shoulders. Bee merely moaned and ran his hands up and down Knockout's back. But Knockout moved away and settled Bee back on his feet. Bee looked up at him, wondering why he stopped.<p>

"Let's go" Knockout whispered with a smile. He took Bee by the hand and pulled him back into the ship. Bee giggled when Knockout picked up his speed, into a running walk. Bee jogged beside him.

Knockout gasped when Starscream appeared in his path. Knockout moved to the right but forgot to let go of Bee's hand. Forcing Bee to run straight into Starscream, both bots hitting the floor.

Bee groaned and shook his head. His eyes widen when he heard another groan beneath him. He looked down and realized that he was lying on top of Starscream. The seeker had somehow wrapped one arm around Bee's waist. Bee had his arms wrapped around Starscream's shoulders; it was his automatic response to grab hold of the closest thing. Starscream looked up at Bee and growled under his breath. Bee whined, scared that had pissed of Starscream. Knockout ran over and picked Bee up by the back of the neck. Bee gasped and slapped at Knockout once he was off of Starscream.

(Ouch) Bee growled was Knockout placed him on the ground. (You know that hurts) Bee rubbed the back of his neck. Knockout crossed his arms and sighed.

"Sorry" He said, and then he looked down at Starscream, who was getting up now.

(I am so sorry) Bee spoke up. Starscream stood and rolled his shoulders. He glared at Knockout then at Bee.

"It's quit alright" Starscream sighed "Umm…Knockout, I came to tell that the Autobots and Decepticons seem to be in for the night. It would be wise to strike now" Bee turned toward Knockout and tilted his head.

"Thank you" Knockout told Starscream. The seeker nodded and walked away into the other room.

(What is he talking about?) Bee asked.

"Oh nothing but I have to go out for a little while" Knockout crossed his arms. "I will be back within the hour" Knockout turned and ran out of the ship leaving Bee standing in the hallway. What was Bee going to do? He stomped his foot and growled. Why was he staying here, anyways? He could and should just walk out the door and go home to his mate. But he couldn't.

Bee remembered when Miko made him and Bulkhead watch a movie called 'Twilight' and all its sequels. Bee's life right now reminded him of it. Bee was Bella, her heart and soul laid with Edward, which was Optimus. But her heart also loved and wanted Jacob, who was Knockout. It was kind of funny, you know? But the sad part was it was true.

Bee decides to stay and wait on Knockout. So he turned and walked into the room that Starscream went through. He thought maybe he could talk with him in till Knockout came back.

The room that he walked into was very dark the only light was coming from the hallway. Bee looked around, his baby blue eyes scanning over the room. He noticed that a very small light coming from the corner of the room. Bee walked over to the cracked open door. It was a big door, but someone like Starscream and…well pretty much any other bot then Bee, would have to duck to enter the next room. Bee leaned forward and looked through the crack in the door. As far as he could tell no one was in there. So he slowly opened it, but only enough for his frame to slid in.

Once inside, Bee looked around. It was a bedroom. There was a big berth and a couple of computers. Bee was surprised to see that one of the computers had a picture of three bots on it, one of them being Starscream. Bee leaned over the controls and looked closely at the group. All of them were of similar build. One of them was a femme; she looked a lot like Arcee but with wings and more armor. The other was just like Starscream, maybe a couple feet shorter and had more blue on his armor.

"What are you doing in here?" A growl came from behind Bee. Bee jumped and slipping, falling face first. But he never hit the ground.

Starscream had grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled him up to his feet. Bee found his footing and stepped back. When he looked up at Starscream, he thought he would see Starscream's angry frown and his disappointed eyes.

But when Bee looked up, Starscream was standing straight with his hands behind his back. He had a plain face, not mad but not happy. His eyes were normal, not showing any emotion.

(I'm sorry) Bee said, nervously. Starscream looked up at the picture on the screen and hummed in his throat. (This is your room, yes?)

"Yes" The seeker smiled "I see you have taken a liking to me and my team" Bee's doorwings shot up and he looked back up at the screen.

(Well, I mean, I have never seen those Cons before) Bee beeped.

"That is because they were not Cons" Starscream always disapproved of the slang word 'Con'. It was a little disrespectful. But he had no respect for Decepticons, at least not anymore.

(But…) Bee really didn't know what to say.

"And plus, you were not even sparked when I was with them" Starscream looked down at Bee. Bee smiled up at him. "Please, by all means, sit" Starscream pointed to his berth. "That is, if you wish to hear a story" Bee chirped and ran over to the berth and took a seat. Starscream smiled and walked over and sat in the chair beside his berth.

(I am still a sparkling at spark) Bee giggled (I like stories)

"That is a surprise to me" Starscream laughed "After all, I figured that hearing prime's stories all these years you would be sick of them" Bee looked down and sighed.

(Actually, I love his stories. Its history) Bee told (And learning Cybertron history from someone that lived through it…it's pretty cool)

"Well, let me tell you about the great energon seekers of Cybertron before the war."

(I'm all ears) Bee leaned forward.

"Before the war, I was Air Commander of one of the greatest seeker squadrons known on Cybertron"

(Weren't you a scientist too?)

"Yes, an energon and spark specialist. But anyways, that is not impotent" But he was wrong, that was important. As far as anyone knows, Starscream was the last major scientist their race had. "Beyond our jobs, we were close. Like family. The femme in the picture is Slipstream. We grew up together and she was my closed friend and mate. The other is Thundercracker, he was my right hand bot. Someone I could trust with my life."

(But that did not last long?)

"Nothing ever does" Starscream sighed "The golden years were gone over night, it seemed. I led my seekers away from the war. I did not want them fighting. For some of them agreed with Megatron, and some did not. I could not bear the thought of us killing each other."

(Ratchet used to tell me that before the war, seekers were their own breed. They joined no sides and kept to themselves.)

"He was right" Starscream got up and moved to sit beside Bee. Bee didn't not move away or flinch; he just kept his eyes on Starscream, waiting to hear more. "We made base on one of Cybertron's moons"

(The first moon base) Bee smiled.

"Yes, yes. But one night we were attacked, the seekers were whipped out and killed off. Megatron was after me. He knew of my skills and how I knew how to lead flyers, plus he needed me to study dark energon and how it affected the spark." Starscream sighed "Thundercracker tried to protect me and Slipstream, give us time to fly away. But Megatron killed him. Slipstream tried to get me to leave since he was after me. She wanted to stay and fight. But I would not allow it. I begged on my hands and knees to spare her spark. I told him I would go with him" Starscream covered his face with his long claws. Bee's spark beat as fast as it could and he looked up at the seeker with worry and disbelief.

"He would not listen to me" Starscream choked up "She fought so hard but he killed her, right in front of me. I watched to light leave her eyes" Starscream turned away from Bee and choked on his sobs. Bee was lost for words, unsure what to do or say.

(I..am..so so sorry) Bee cried out. Bee moved so that he was sitting on his knees on the berth. He did the only thing he knew that would help. He wrapped his arms around Starscream and held him tight.

Growing up with Ratchet, Bee was always hugged and loved on when he was sad or upset. And it never stopped when he grew up. Even Optimus showered him with affection whenever Bee was uneasy.

Bee felt Starscream jump at first and then he turned around to face Bee. Bee moved down, so his arms where around Starscream waist and his face was buried in his chest. Starscream really didn't understand, he knew why the autobot was hugging him. It was the fact that Bee would hug the ex- second in command of the Decepticons. Starscream stared down at the yellow head buried deep in his chest. After a minute or two, Starscream gave in. He slowly put his arms around Bee's back.

Bee pulled away just enough for him to look up at his face. Bee slowly moved up and placed a kiss on his nose plating. Bee liked Starscream; like he liked Jack and Miko. There was a connation between them. They both fell to Megatron's feet, begging to let their mates go. Telling him that they would go with him if they let their mates go free. But Starscream was not as luck as Bee was, Bee saved his mate.

"Bumblebee" Starscream sighed "Do not feel sorry for me" Starscream said. "I know what it's like to lose a mate, and I would never wish it on anyone. Stay true to yours" Bee's eyes widen but then he relaxed. He was happy Starscream said that, it was like he was looked out for Bee. Bee was glad that he had that much respect for Optimus.

(How did you know?) Bee asked. (That I am bonded?) The seeker smiled and shook his head

"Oh, trust me I have been hearing Knockout complain about it all night and day."

(How is that possible, Starscream?) Bee pulled away from Starscream. (We only bonded last night, Knockout could not possibly have known, at least in till we were face to face.)

"Well, it's simple"

(Maybe to you, it's your specialty to know the spark and how it works. Explain it to me?) Bee moved again. He now sat Indian style and facing Starscream. With a sigh, Starscream crossed his legs and leaned back on his palms.

"You know the human term 'Love at first sight'?" Starscream asked.

(Yes) Bee nodded.

"Well think of it as that. It was a very rare bond, that only a hand full of Cybertronians know of"

(I don't understand) Bee shook his head (How can it be a bond when we have just met?)

"Like I said its love at first sight, the moment he laid eyes on you, he wanted you"

(Is it lust or love?)

"That is the million credit question, Bee." Starscream pointed a finger at him. "I have studied it my whole life and I still can't prove if its love or lust"

(Not so easy after all?) Bee giggled.

"I guess so" Starscream grinned. "Bonds are not just for lovers, and you know that"

(Of course I do. I have a bond with Ratchet, a fatherly bond. And a sister like bond with Arcee. And now a mate bond with Optimus)

"Maybe Knockout is confused with his attraction to you. There could very well be a bond there, but maybe a different kind."

(Is…is it bad that I…want to interface with him?) Bee asked, his voice got really low.

"Not really" Starscream shrugged "It's not uncommon. You are young and you have become of age where interfacing fairly fun and enjoyable."

(TMI) Bee smiled.

"You asked" Starscream stood "Would you like me to show you to your room?" Starscream bowed. Bee nodded and Starscream reached out his hand, which Bee placed his hand in Starscream's. With a quick pull, Bee was on his feet.

Bee followed the tall and lean seeker out of the room and back into the hall. As they walked, Bee looked at his internal clock. It was about five. Knockout had been gone for an hour and would be back soon.

Starscream stopped outside a purple door, he put in the code and it opened. Bee walked forward and stopped in the doorway.

"This is Knockout's quarters" He said, coolly. Bee sighed and nodded. It looked like his mind was made up for him about what is going to go down tonight.

* * *

><p>Knockout walked into the ship, carrying three very large sheets of metal. He had stolen it from a nearby hardware store. He also carried three big energon cubes for in the morning. He sat everything down and closed his eyes. He was very tired; the last time he slept was the night before Megatron captured Bee.<p>

Speaking of Bee, where could he be? Knockout straightened up and hummed as he rubbed his chin. He could sense that the autobot was still here and the feeling was strong in the hall that led to Knockout's room. With a big, devilish smile Knockout opened the door to his room. He walked in and froze at the sight.

Bumblebee laid in peaceful recharge on Knockouts berth. He was lying on his back with his hands resting near his head. The small light from the ships systems shined off his yellow armor. But sometimes it seemed that Bee glew in the dark, due to his color. Knockout shut the door behind him and it was like he disappeared. His dark coloring blended with the darkness.

In one swift move, Knockout was crawling on his hands and knees from the bottom of the berth. He traced his hands up and down Bee's legs and made his way to his thighs. Bee arched his back and threw his head a little but settled back down when Knockout stopped to look up at him. Knockout nested down in-between Bee's legs. He moved his hands up to Bee's waist and rubbed his stomach, it was very pleasurable but it also helped Bee wake up. But when Bee let out a moan and arched his back again, Knockout smirked. It was going to take more to wake him.

Knockout went back to work on Bee's inner thigh. He kissed ever wire and ever little crease. He slipped his glossa under Bee's port cover, trying to open it. Bee's moans turned into small gasps and his cover retraced. Pleased with himself, Knockout put his mouth over Bee's port and let his hot glossa lick the rim.

Bee lost it; he woke up completely with a big jolt. He tightened his legs around Knockout's head, but Knockout moved his long arms up moved up to Bee's face and forcibly putting his index finger and middle finger into Bee's mouth. Bee snorted in surprise but realized it was a way to settle him down. And it worked! Bee moaned around Knockout's fingers and his glossa danced around his fingertips.

A very loud and long moan filled the room when Knockout slipped his glossa into Bee's port. Bee closed his eyes and whined for more.

Every time Bee closed his eyes, he saw Optimus. He pictured Optimus's large body on top on him and Optimus's glossa playing around his port. And to be honest, Bee was disappointed when he opened his eyes and saw Knockout.

Knockout slowly made his way back up toward Bee, placing kisses on his stomach and chest. Once he made his way to Bee's face. Knockout leaned down to kiss Bee, but Bee turned his face away. So Knockout just kissed his cheek and along his jaw line. Knockout lifted himself off Bee and flipped Bee over so that he was on his stomach. Knockout pulled and tugged on Bee's waist in till Bee finely got up on his hands and knees. Once up where Knockout wanted him. Knockout leaned down a pressed his chest to Bee's back. Bee felt Knockout's breath on his left shoulder, so Bee moved his head to the right. Giving Knockout move to place his head on Bee's shoulder. Knockout bit down on Bee's shoulder, Bee groaned and flinched. It was the same shoulder that Optimus bit last night. The pain not as bad as Optimus's bite, but at least Optimus stopped and kissed it once he realized what he did. But Knockout kept his hold and growled. Bee moved his head a little trying to push Knockout's head away, but he caused him to bite down harder. Bee heard Knockout's pelvic plating open and release his spike.

It was a dominance thing, the biting. Even though Optimus did it on accident, it still showed his dominance. But the fact that he kissed and licked at it afterwards, so a sigh of caring. Much like tigers and all big cats do. The males bite down hard on the female, letting them know they mean business and that they are in charge. Bee wondered if Knockout's Decepticon nature was why he took the dominance thing so seriously. Optimus was gentle about it, because of his kind and loving personally. But yet, he still showed Bee that he could take charge.

Bee smiled at the thought, Optimus was only in charge when it came to mating, but any other time Bee was the boss.

Bee's smile faded and he screamed as Knockout thrusted into him. It hurt and Bee fell on his face, but stayed up on his knees. Like he had a chose though, Knockout held him up by the waist. Bee cried into the berth, but Knockout seemed to ignore him. Instead of stopping and slowing down for a minute to let Bee ready himself, he went faster. Bee was damn luck that this was not his first time; otherwise this would be a very bad situation. Another good thing was Knockout's spike was….well….not to be rude…..but it was A LOT smaller then Optimus's.

It took Bee a minute of taking long, deep breaths, but he finely started to find pleasure. His moans came back and he smiled lightly. He got back up on his arms and threw his head back. Knockout was panting wildly and lightly granting with each pump. His hands left Bee's hips and moved slowly up his back. Once at Bee's shoulders they clamped down and pushed Bee's further back onto Knockout's spike. Bee dropped to his elbows.

With one more finely thrust, Knockout overloaded and crashed down on top of Bee. Bee sighed and pushed Knockout off of him. Knockout had already gone into recharge.

He didn't even realize that Bumblebee didn't upload.

But Bee smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him on the forehead. He put his and Knockout's pelvis plating back in place. Bee sighed and sat on the edge of the berth.

Optimus Bee's spark called, hoping to Primus he would hear.

Bee? Optimus's sent a pulse to Bee, it was a happy one. Optimus was so very happy to hear from him How are things? Bee looked down at Knockout.

Ok Bee didn't mean to, but he sent Optimus a sad vide.

Something is wrong

No, something just didn't go the way I wanted it to

I know Optimus sighed. Bee felt dumb, Optimus felt everything that he just felt. The pain and the very little pleasure. You were in pain the whole time, Bee.

It really did not go the way I thought it would Bee smiled But, Op. I just realized something

And what is that, my love?

I'm done. No more of this nonsense. You are the only bot I need. The only one I want Bee laughed and sent Optimus a very playful pulse And apparently, you are the only one that can please me

I am glad to hear that Optimus sighed I was so scared that I would lose you

I am yours Optimus, forever and always. I am so sorry for putting you through this crap. You deserve better than that.

Bee, do not be sorry for your feelings. You had to make sure you made the right chose.

And I did, Optimus, I am never leaving you again Bee cried

And I won't let you leave Optimus said. When are you coming home?

I was thinking tonight

I don't know about that. You are tired, it would be best if you recharge and come home in the morning

I am pretty tired…..well ok, I will be home in the morning

Ok, love. I will keep our berth warm Optimus joked.

Oh, please. Don't bother, we will warm in up as soon as I get here Bee purred. Bee felt Optimus heat up and starting to get excised Easy, big boy. Save it in till tomorrow Bee laughed and took a deep I love you so much Optimus

I love you too, Bee

Bee did not deserve Optimus. Optimus was not mad or even the slightest bit upset about him interfacing with another bot. Optimus was the best and Bee was foolish ever think that any other bot could make him feel how Optimus made him feel.

Bee stood and looked down at Knockout. He could not face him again. Not after what just happened. Bee ran out of the room and went to the only other place he knew where he could recharge for the night.

Next to Optimus and Ratchet, there was only one other bot Bee felt save with.

Starscream


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 7: Let It Go

Universe: Transformers Prime

Rating: PG

Characters (Main): Bumblebee, Starscream

Pairing: BeeXOptimus, StarscreamXBee

Warnings: Talk of interfacing

"Talking"

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

/texting/

Bond talk/pulse

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stood just outside the small door that led to Starscream's room. Bee stood with his hands behind his back and his head down. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. He should go back to Knockout's room and get some recharge but that wasn't going to happen. He just didn't think it was the best idea. Or he could just go ahead a leave. He would be going against Optimus's orders but still he would rather have Optimus give him a long speech then stay there.<p>

Bumblebee was little confused about the whole thing. What made him change his mind so quickly about Knockout? Was it the interfacing? Or maybe it was how he interfaced. It sounds kind of dumb and farfetched, but Bee couldn't stop thinking about it. Knockout seemed to only please himself. But when with Optimus, he made sure Bee was taken care of before himself.

In the long run, this was a foreshadow to how they would treat Bee. Would Knockout put himself before Bee? Optimus would not! The Prime would die for Bee, and they both knew that!

Bumblebee finely looked up and knocked on the door. He heard movement and metal clanking together. The door opened fast and slammed against the wall. Bee didn't jump and turn away. The only fear he felt was that Knockout heard it and woke up, which meant he would come looking for Bee. He prayed he was still in deep recharge.

Bee looked up into the tired eyes of Starscream. The tall seeker sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Bee gulped. How was he going to tell Starscream about what happen?

"What is it?" He hissed, clearly upset for being woken up. Bee shook his head and looked up at Starscream, Bee's eyes told him that something was wrong. Starscream looked at him for a minute and looked away. "It's ok, Bee. Why don't you come in?" Starscream stepped aside to let Bee in. Bee wasted no time. Bee walked right in and over to the berth. He flopped down face first and sighed. "Make yourself at home" Starscream smiled. Bee laughed and turned his head so he could see the seeker walking turned him. Starscream got down on his knees beside the berth, next to Bee. As if he already knew what had happened, he sent Bee a worried look. He reached out his long claw and ran it down Bee's cheek. His eyes looked over Bee's body, making sure everything was ok. His claws traced over the bite marks on his neck.

"These are not new" Starscream growled. "They were already there"

(Yes) Bee cleared his throat. Starscream sighed and shook his head. He continued to look over Bee's frame, finding very dent and scratch. Bee's hips had small dents and his shoulders were slight scratched.

"Just a little too rough for you, I see" Starscream hummed. Bee nodded "But nothing I cannot fixed" Starscream stood and walked over to a small cabinet beside his computers. Bee watched him and slowly moved to get back up. "No, no. Stay down. I got to work on your…umm hips" Starscream said as he turned and walked back toward Bee. "That is, if you want me to?" Bee laid back down.

(You do Cosmetology?) Bee tilted his head (I thought you only worked on the spark) Starscream placed a handful of tools on the berth and picked up a funny looking instrument, used to pop out dents.

"There is a lot you do not know about me." Starscream stuck the tool down onto one of the small dents. It sucked the metal and popped it back up. Starscream pulled the tool away and rubbed over the now undented spot. "And when you have been fighting as long as I have, you learn a lot. I know enough to help with things like this." Starscream pulled out another dent and rubbed his hand over it.

(I'm glad) Bee sighed.

"I take it that things with the good doctor did not go as well as you thought they would?"

(What gave it away?) Bee laughed. Bee flinched when Starscream popped one on the bigger dents.

"Sorry, that is the last one." Starscream said. He picked up the buffer and buffed over Bee's sides and his shoulders. Bee propped himself up on his elbows and looked back at Starscream once he was finished.

(Thanks, I owe you) Starscream walked over to the cabinet and put his tools away. He turned back to Bee with his arms crossed.

"No you don't" Starscream smiled. He made his way back over to the berth and sat down on the edge. Bee moved over so Starscream had plenty of room. "What do you plan on doing now?"

(I will leave first thing in the morning) Bee flipped over so that he was laying on his back, looking up at Starscream. (Or maybe tonight)

"That is neither a good idea nor safe" Starscream turned and laid down next to Bee. They laid side by side, their shoulders touching and their eyes fixed on the ceiling. "With Megatron having teams out looking for me and Knockout, you will surely run into trouble."

(It is only Breakdown and Arachnid) Bee shrugged (I can out run them)

"Why risk it, Bumblebee?" Starscream asked.

(Fine, I will go in the morning)

"Even then I do not think its safe"

(Oh, come on. I am not a sparkling. I can fight. Primus, you have seen me fight)

"I know, but I do not want to fight with the prime if you are caught. And you know he would come here first if you do not return. And I do not want to face Arcee again" he held a hint of humor in his voice.

(I guess you're right) Bee sighed (How am I going to get back then?)

"Knockout can take you in the morning"

(Umm I would prefer to be gone before he gets up)

"Bee, you have to face him at some point" Starscream sat up on his elbows and looked down at Bee. "He is hopelessly in love with you. Do you really think he will just forget about you if you ignore him?"

(I know he won't) Bee closed his eyes. (But I need some time before I can see him again.) Bee started to cry. Starscream was confused; he did not understand why he was crying.

"What's wrong?"

(I fraged up big time) Bee curled up on Starscream's arm. Starscream laid back down, to let Bee hold his arm at a better angle.

"How so?"

(I am so stupid. Why in the pit ….. would I do this? Optimus loves me…. with his entire …spark and pledged his …loyalty to me and only …..me. And how do I repay …him? I sleep with ….another bot, not just a bot. It ….was a ….Decepticon.) Bee screamed and cried. His voice broke once or twice and he paused every couple words to breath. Starscream turned to his side and pulled Bee into his chest. Bee dug his fingers into Starscream's chest plating and cried.

So much for being an unforgiving, cold sparked, lying seeker.

"It's ok" Starscream cooed. His words were shaky, clearly nervous, he really didn't know how to help but he would try. It was the least he could do for Bee. The Autobot made Starscream feel something had he had not felt in a very long time. It was love, but not the love like he had for Slipstream. It was the love that he and Thundercracker had. Best friends, brothers. Much like the bond Wheeljack and Bulkhead shared, as well as Soundwave and Megatron. Starscream wanted nothing more than to feel that way again, and Bee was the answer. Bee was the only other bot besides Slipstream and Thundercracker that had seen Starscream act in such a caring manner. He would protect Bee. He was not able to save and help Thundercracker, but he would not let that happen to Bee.

(No it's not) Bee pushed deeper into his chest. (I don't love knockout, let least not like a love Optimus. Optimus is my love and I can't believe I did this to him. He acted like it was ok and that he was ok with it. But I felt his spark, he was hurting. And it's my fault.)

"Bumblebee, you are a youngling. And you fail to understand love" Starscream rested his chin on Bee's helmet. "Love is forgetting and leaving the past in the past. It is not about the mistakes you have made; it's about looking forward and moving along. But you do not move along alone"

"I do not know Optimus like you do, but let me take a guess. He as very protective and he is worried about you every minute of the day?" Starscream half asked and half told. Bee nodded. "But yet he listens to you and respects you like no other?" Again, Bee nodded "Do you see my point yet?"

(Honestly, not really) Bee sighed.

"My point is, out of all the bots Optimus will be the one to forgive and forget. He only wanted to make sure you made the right chose about picking him. And now you know you did."

(I still feel awful) Bee shook his head (Awful) and closed his eyes.

"shh..shh….Let it go, bumblebee. Do you hear me? Optimus has already put it behind him. Now it's your turn. Now, just let it go" Starscream closed his eyes. Bee nodded lightly and sighed.

"Let..It..Go"

And just like that, Bumblebee was in recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 8: Detour

* * *

><p>Universe: Transformers Prime<p>

Rating: PG-13

Characters (Main): All of team Prime, Megatron, Breakdown, Arachnid, Starscream

Pairing: BeeXOptimus, StarscreamXBee

Warnings: fighting and cussing

"Talking"

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

/texting/

Bond talk/pulse

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee" A voice called "Come on, you got to get up now" Bee growled as he felt the body he was wrapped around pull away. At first Bee thought everything was just a long dream, and he was just now being woke up on the Nemesis by Knockout. Bee whined and pulled the bot next to him tighter and curled his legs up. He heard a sigh, an annoyed one. Much like Ratchet's. "We got to go now, Bee. If you want to get out of here before Knockout gets up." Bee's eyes shot open and he sat up, letting go of Starscream. The seeker stood and walked toward the door. "I will go with you, at least in till we get into town. From there you can call the Autobots, and I will leave once they find you" Bee jumped up and ran after Starscream, who was already out the door and heading down the hall.<p>

(But you are a flyer?) Bee questioned once he was beside Starscream.

"Which makes this all the more saver for you" Starscream pointed out "I can hear and see any bot within miles of us."

(You are going to have to fly low) Bee smiled.

"I always liked a challenge" Starscream hummed. Once outside, Bee transformed and sped off toward the road. Starscream stood there and let him get at least a mile ahead before he too transformed and took to the air.

Bee could faintly hear Starscream somewhere behind him, but it was hard to hear, because of the sound of his own engine. They were not in a big rush but they still needed to cover ground.

: Looks like traffic up ahead: Starscream comm. linked to him. Up ahead was cars and trucks backed up for two or three miles.

: I'll cut off the road up here, I know a different way:

: I did not know your vehicle mode was able to go off road:

: You would be surprised: bee laughed as he turned off into the Deseret. Bee sped off, letting out all his worries. Driving at high speed was looked down on be humans and Optimus, but it felt so good. Starscream watched as Bee easily hit a hundred miles per hour and was still getting faster. They were in the middle if the Deseret, and there seemed no harm in letting Bee race off.

But, Starscream heard a rocket launcher and it sounded close. He looked down and gasped. The rocket had hit Bee and it sent him flying through the air. Starscream nosed dived and headed straight for Bee. Bee was beeping and whirling like crazy, but he quickly saw Starscream coming at him. He reached out and grabbed of the flyers wings and he swung himself up on top of Starscream.

(What is that?) Bee panted. Starscream pulled up and slowed down, drifting back to the ground.

"I don't know" Starscream said "But are you hurt?" They were low enough to the ground now, so Bee jumped off and landed on his feet. He watched as Starscream transformed and landed next to him. Bee looked off his body. He was covered in black ashes and scorch marks, but nothing bad.

(I'm fine) Bee sighed. Starscream dropped his shoulders in relief.

"Would you look at this?" A femme voice laughed. Bee and Starscream looked up to see Arachnid's helicopter mode flying toward them. She transformed and landed graceful on her feet. "The bug and the runway"

"What do you want?" Starscream hissed "Shouldn't you be out hunting Knockout or Arcee?"

"Oh, I plan to. But why waste an opportunity to bring the bug back to Megatron. You know, for payback for blowing us off that slagging cliff." She growled. Starscream looked over at Bee.

"You didn't?' he smirked.

(Guilty as charged) Bee giggled. Arachnid hissed and started shooting at Bee. Bee ran toward her, dodging every shot. Starscream raised his arm and readied his rocket.

"Oh no you don't" A thundering voice said. Starscream turned his head to see Breakdown running at him. With a smirk, Starscream turned and aimed it at him. When he fired, it sent Breakdown flying back into the nearest rock.

"Oh yes I do" Starscream laughed. He turned to see Bee being thrown to the ground. Arachnid penning him down. The seeker transformed and flew toward her. She looked up but didn't have enough time to move before Starscream picked her up on front of the jet. She clawed and banged on him. Starscream jetting up, heading high up in the sky. Arachnid trying to unwedge herself from Starscream so she could transform and get away. But it was not working.

Bumblebee stood and watched until the clouds blocked his view. Of course today had to be one of the few days there was thick rain clouds in Jasper. He looked around the sky, looking for any sign of Starscream. But everything was quite.

"Gottcha" Breakdown laughed as he grabbed Bee and held him tight. Bee fought and kicked at him, but the wrecker was not phased. He held Bee in a way where it was hard to fight back. He had Bee's arms penned down to his body as his arms wrapped around Bee's chest. Bee's back was pressed to Breakdown's chest, which made his kicks pointless.

"Breakdown, stand down" A voice commanded. Bee's spark lit up and he smiled. He knew that voice, that voice that always drove him crazy.

(Optimus) Bee yelled. Breakdown's back was to Optimus, so Bee could not tell what was really going on. Optimus knew Bee was close, due to their bond and he knew Bee was distress. That was why Optimus was there to the first place, he felt Bee's fear and worry. So He followed it here. Breakdown slowly turned and showed Optimus that he was holding Bee.

When Optimus's eyes hit Bee's, it was like everything melted around them. Being away for just one night proved to be too long for both of them. Optimus swallowed hard and the gun he held up went down to his side. Bee smiled and dropped his weight in Breakdown's arms.

Optimus Bee's spark cried. Bee sent everything he could through their bond. Good and loving vibes, caring and happy pulses, comforting and wanting throbs. Optimus closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. All of Bee's feeling filled his spark and he felt whole again.

Arcee and Bulkhead stood on each side of Prime, their guns locked onto Breakdown. Breakdown had nowhere to go. His hands where full, so he could not defend himself.

As Bee stared into Optimus's eyes. All his grief and foolish went away, like Starscream said. Let It Go! And Bee did! All his mistakes and things he wished he had never done, he forgot about them. Optimus was the only one in his life now and Bee would do anything for him. He would never be with another bot every again.

Optimus seemed to hear that or at least he knew in is spark that Bee felt that way.

I promised I would come back to you Bee teared up. Optimus, forgive me. For I have not been a loyal mate like you have. I realize now that you are all I need and want. I love you with all my spark.

It's all in the pasted, water under the bridge. I left it behind and we will never speak of it again. And I promise to be there for you, night and day. No matter what. I can't lose you again, Bee Optimus shook his head.

You never will Bee nodded I will always stand by you, always. No other bot can make me happy like you can. Only you, Optimus, know the way to my spark. And all you have to do is look at me, and I fall for you all over again

I feel the same. Nothing in the universe will ever take you away from me. I will never let you go, never. I love you so much Optimus stepped forward. Their sparks seemed to reach out and grab hold of each other.

"What is that?" Bulkhead asked. It brought Bee and Optimus back to their bodies, and they looked up in the sky where Bulkhead was staring. Something was falling, it looked kind of black. It was getting closer and closer. Everyone stepped back, even Breakdown. It was going so fast it looked liked it was on fire. No one seemed to know what it was. But Bee had a pretty could idea. It was either Starscream or Arachnid, someone lost the fight and was now free falling. Bee's spark pounded and he became uneasy. Optimus felt it and lifted his hand to his chest. Bee's feelings were so strong that Optimus started to feel how Bee felt.

It landed only a couple feet from Breakdown with a big boom. Smoke and dust filled the air and Optimus could not see Bee anymore. He stepped forward and looked deep in the smoke and dust.

"Bumblebee" He called out. There was a load groan, but in was too deep to be Bee's. Optimus walked forward again. He came up to the bot that came flying from the sky. It made a small crater when it landed and as far was Optimus could tell. It was offline or in status lock.

And it was a femme, so it was Arachnid.

When Optimus looked up, the smoke had cleared and he could see Breakdown again. This time Bee was on his knees, on the ground. Both of his hands where in just one of Breakdown's and Breakdown held his arms above his head.

(W-who is it?) Bee asked as he tried to look down in the crater.

"Arachnid" Optimus said. Bee sighed and all his worry and fear went away, Optimus was glad. Even though Bee was the one who felt that way, Optimus felt it too. So the weight was lifted off of him.

There was a loud and echoing roar. Everyone, even Breakdown looked around. No one knew where it came from. But suddenly, a jet landed in front Arachnid's body. Bee squeaked and chirped when it transformed into Starscream.

(Starscream) Bee smiled. Everyone seemed surprised by the young one's reaction. Starscream turned to greet Bee, but his smile faded once he saw Breakdown holding Bee.

"Step down, Breakdown" The seeker said. He turned and walked toward him. He placed his hands behind his back and started circling Breakdown. Bee just giggled.

"I don't take orders from an outcast" Breakdown growled. Starscream merely laughed.

"You are one to talk. Or have you forgotten. After Bulkhead saved your aft from MECH and you returned to Megatron. Who was treated like the outcast?" Starscream smirked. "You treated your own partner like an outcast when he stuck out to Megatron to save Bumblebee. And was it not him that gave you the orders before that?"

"Shut it, pipe sucker" Breakdown growled. "I am not the one who ran away in fear of Megatron"

"You fool, I do not fear him" Starscream hissed.

"Is that so, Starscream?" Everyone turned to see Megatron standing behind the Autobots. Optimus and the other's turned to face him and pointed their guns at him. "At easy, Optimus. I am here to deal with my second in command"

"Ex" Starscream corrected him.

And for the first time ever. Starscream looked into Megatron's eye with a fearless attitude. He was done being pushed around. He would never bow to Megatron ever again. He was going to stand up for himself….and Bumblebee.

"You have gotten awfully brave since you been away" Megatron said, walking past the Autobots and toward Starscream. Optimus begin to worry and fear for Bee. Bee was going to be right in the middle of the fight.

"Megatron, please let Bumblebee go and finish what you need with Starscream" Optimus pleaded. Megatron turned to him with a smirk.

"After what that little bug did to me" The Warlord laughed. He looked down at Bee and snarled. He powered up his gun and aimed for Bee's head.

"NO" Optimus yelled running over to Megatron. Megatron turned his gun toward Optimus and fired, but Optimus jumped to the side and land on his knees. He shook his head and looked back at Bee, who had Megatron's gun at his head again.

But to everyone's surprise, the sound of anther gun firing up filled the air. Everyone looked over at Starscream, who was standing next to Megatron with his gun pointed right between Megatron's eyes.

"I would listen to Prime if I were you" The seeker growled. "No need to lose your head over it"

"Very well" Megatron huffed "Breakdown let the Autobot go"

"But my lord" Breakdown started.

"Now, now Breakdown. I thought you took orders from Megatron, your master" Starscream smirked. With a sigh and nod, Breakdown let go of Bee.

The scout jumped to his feet and ran toward Prime. Optimus was already down on one knee waiting for Bee to hug him. When they crashed together, Bee wrapped his arms around Optimus's neck. Optimus smiled into Bee's neck and held him by the waist as he lift Bee in the air and turned around with him. Bee giggled and smiled, Optimus slowly put him back down. As they pulled way Bee turned to see what Megatron and Starscream were doing.

"Where do you plan on going with this?' Megatron asked. Starscream lowered his gun and stepped back.

"I do not wish to fight. I have done nothing wrong" Starscream said.

"Oh really?" Breakdown huffed. Megatron and Starscream both looked down at Breakdown as he checked over Arachnid. "You about killed her"

"She is fine" Starscream waved his hand "She is in status lock. She had in coming" Arcee couldn't help but smile at the comment and the fact the Arachnid was laying there, helpless.

"I didn't know you had it in you to do actually stand up to me" Megatron said, he seemed pleased. For primus knows why!

"I finely had enough" Starscream crossed his arms "You have taken everything away from me. My life, my friends, my mate. I will take it no longer! You will not harm the Autobot!" Megatron turned to the group of Autobots standing behind him.

"The Autobot?" He hummed "So there is one that you care about." Megatron turned back to Starscream. "Oh my, the sparkless Starscream had learned love again" Megatron smiled. "Is it like the love you and Slipstream shared" Starscream said nothing "No? Then how about your brother, Thundercracker, is that it? Yes, have you found someone to share your brotherhood with again"

"Shut it" Starscream shouted "I have nothing more to say to you." Starscream turned and started to walk away.

"Never turn your back on me" Megatron laughed as he shot at Starscream. Starscream jumped up in the air and started shooting at Megatron. Megatron dodged them, but barely. Starscream ran at Megatron and punched him right in the face, sending him to the ground. He quickly got up and swung at Starscream, who was punched at him again too.

Bumblebee watched as they went back and forth. Kicking, punching, and finding ways to get the winning advantage. Starscream seemed to know all of Megatron's moves. But Megatron seemed unsure of Starscream's; he did not know what was coming next.

"Since when could you fight like this?" Megatron asked through his panting.

"I have always fought like this" Starscream laughed, hardly out of breath "Oh I forgot, you have never fought me before."

"You never had the hard drive to stand up to me" Megatron growled. Starscream kicked Megatron and he hit the ground, hard. Starscream climbed on top of him and stared down into his eyes

"I do now"

Starscream's hand transformed into a sword. Everyone gasped, even Megatron. No one knew the Seeker even had a built in sword. He raised it in the air and got ready to end the mighty Megatron's life. But in the corner of his eye he saw Bee. Bee was shaking and starting to cry, Optimus held him but even that didn't seem to help.

The sword came down with a harsh blow. Megatron's eyes widen and he looked up at Starscream. Starscream missed, and the sword hit the ground by his head. Starscream stood and turned his sword back into his hand.

"I am not going to kill you" Starscream spoke. "If I did, it would not make you any better then you." Starscream sighed and turned away; he looked at Bee and smiled "It will not bring back the ones you have taken from me and the Autobots." Optimus smiled under his mask, Starscream spoke with wisdom.

Megatron growled and jumped to his feet. Starscream never saw it coming. All he heard was Bee screaming at the top of his lungs and running over to him along with Optimus, bulkhead, and even Arcee. He looked down and saw why. Megatron had stabbed him, and the sword went right through his stomach. Megatron ripped his sword out and Starscream fell to the ground.

Bee was the first to his side. Bee rubbed his cheek and was talking to him, but Starscream could not hear anymore. He did recall, Arcee calling for their medic, Ratchet, over the comm. link. Out of all bots! Optimus looked down at Bee, who was balling over Starscream. Optimus growled and turned to see Megatron smiling at the fallen seeker.

"You are afraid of anyone being stronger or better then you" Optimus yelled.

"That may very well be so" Megatron looked down at Bee and Starscream "And apparently there is one weakness everyone as in common. Isn't that right, Bumblebee?" Optimus rose his gun and shot at Megatron but missed and the Warlord pushed Optimus to the ground and grabbed Bee by the back of the neck and flew off. No one knew what to do! If they shot at him, they would hit Bee. And the only one of them that could fly was half offline on the ground. There was a light engine sound in the background. Breakdown had taken Arachnid and slipped away awhile he could. But no one really cared.

"Bumblebee" Starscream trying to yell, but it wasn't even load enough for anyone to hear. He fell into status lock for the time being. And if he did not get help soon, he would never wake up.

Bee looked down at Optimus as Megatron flew away. Both sparks beating fast and hard, both scared to death.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 9: I Care

Universe: Transformers Prime

Rating: PG

Characters (Main): Starscream, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Optimus, Ratchet, Megatron

Pairing: BeeXOptimus, StarscreamXBee , StarscreamXSoundwave

Warnings: none

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

{Soundwave's tones/tunes/beats}

* * *

><p>"Starscream" Bee's voice called to him "Wake up!"<p>

Red optics flew open and a painful groan filled the room. The lights were very dull, at least he thought so. He moved his hands over his stomach, it hurt so badly. But luckily there was no hole, someone had fixed him.

"Don't touch" A raspy voice called. Starscream looked to his right to see the Autobot medic standing by the doorway. "I was able to fix you up. But it will be a while before I can tell if you will have permanent damage." Ratchet did not look Starscream in the eyes. He just looked over his machines that he was hooked up to.

"eh..umm..Thank you…R-Ratchet" Starscream sat up and looked down at his wound. Ratchet turned and lightly smiled.

"It was the least I could do" The medic sighed "After I heard what you did for Bumblebee" Ratchet turned back toward the door.

"Oh please" Starscream hummed "It was nothing"

"Nothing?" Ratchet turned to face him. "Not a lot of Cons would fight for an Autobot. And fewer would take on Megatron"

"I'm sure you saw it coming"

"I did" Ratchet nodded "I Just not yesterday would be the day you would fight Megatron"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, you been asleep for nearly a full day"

"Oh, I must talk to Knockout. He does not know why Bee and I left. I am sure he is out looking for us"

"I do not think he is in any danger. Breakdown and Arachnid will be out of the field for a while. But I will bring you the communicator. So you may check on him. But first, Optimus wishes to speak to you, if you feel well enough"

"Ok" Starscream looked away.

* * *

><p>"Make sure he does not get away this time" Megatron growled into Soundwave's face. Soundwave nodded, staying very calm. He took Bee from Megatron's hands and put him a cuffs. Bee stopped wiggling and yelling once they were on, there was no point in trying to fight anymore. Soundwave grabbed Bee by the arm and pulled him along as they left the landing port on top of the ship. Megatron watched in till Soundwave shut the doors behind him before he turned to give a speech to his droids.<p>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee dragged his feet as Soundwave pulled him along. He looked up at Soundwave and sighed. Soundwave seemed to notice and turned his head away just a little.<p>

(So you are a mute too?) Bee started talking. The third in command tensed up, deciding whether or not to answer (Bet you talk with tones and beats, like a guitar or drum)

{Correct} A short tone came from Soundwave. Bee chirped, glad to hear he was right. Soundwave's head shot down to look at Bee. {Wait, you can understand me?} Bee tilted his head and gave Soundwave a very confused look.

(Of course I can) Bee huffed (Why wouldn't I?) Soundwave looked back up and down the hallway. Bee groaned as he almost lost his footing as Soundwave pulled on him.

{No one as understood me before} Soundwave said. Bee could not get over his talking; he used long and short tones and tunes. He also used beats, it kind of sounded like beat boxing. But Bee could understand him, perfectly. Actually, he had a very nice voice. If he could talk he would sound very smart and Bee could pick out hints of an accent. But Bee could not make out what kind.

(I can understand that) Bee shrugged. (The Autobots have always understood me, and so have the Decepticons. But the humans do not understand me. So it's kind of wired. But that's how it is all the time for you) Bee said.

{You know, for a bot that cannot technically talk, you talk a lot} Soundwave shook his head. Bee laughed. {Why are you laughing?} Soundwave asked {you are a prisoner of war, again} Bee growled and stared up at Soundwave.

(Aren't we all?) Bee said, coolly. Soundwave stood straight and Bee pulled his arm away from him. Bee stuck his nose up in the air and walked forward, Soundwave on his tail.

Once at the cells, Bee thought he would be thrown in there and felt in the empty room. But Soundwave walked in the room and brought Bee over to the wall, where the chains were hanging. Bee pulled and fought Soundwave, but it was no use.

(Is chaining me up really necessary?) Bee asked. Soundwave took Bee's cuffs off and chains each arm to the wall. The chains were just long enough to let Bee sit down. Soundwave looked over Bee, making sure the chains were locked and tight.

{Not really} Soundwave boomed out {But I follow Megatron's orders.}

(Why should you?) Bee half growled (What has he ever done for you?)

{More then you'll ever know} Soundwave told him.

(You will only end up like Starscream) Bee shook his head. (He will do the same to you.)

{I have my doubts}

(You won't for long. You are the eyes and ears of the Decepticons, are you not?) Bee earned a small nod from Soundwave (Then you of all bots must see that Lord Megatron is losing it! The dark energon as made him crazy! He was in my head; I felt his thoughts and saw what he saw. He is nuts!)

{You are wrong} Soundwave said as he walked out of the room. Bee watched to door shut and he slid down the wall, his hands hanging up and swinging in the chains. He closed his eyes and let out a small cry.

As far as he knew, Starscream was dead. He heard Arcee call for Ratchet over the ground bridge, but Bee did not know if he got there in time. Knockout and Optimus would be worried sick. Knockout would go looking for Bee. Optimus would run into him, knowing Bee's luck.

For the time being, Bee just had to pray that Knockout stayed away. Optimus didn't need the added stress.

* * *

><p>"Starscream" Starscream turned to see that Ratchet had returned with Optimus. The prime walked over to the side of the berth.<p>

"I trust that you are feeling better" Optimus said kindly.

"Why are you guys doing this? After all, I am Starscream" The seeker snarled.

"You do not seem to understand" Optimus sighed

"I tried to tell him" Ratchet crossed his arms.

"You see, Starscream. I saw what you did for Bumblebee. You saved him" Optimus told.

"No" Starscream looked down and shook his head "I was not fast enough. I should have known that Megatron would do that"

"Oh please" Ratchet huffed "Megatron was dishonorable by doing that. He knew he lost"

"I guess he is what to humans call a 'sore loser'" Optimus said with a bit of humor.

"I am guessing you have a plan?" Starscream looked up at Optimus.

"Not yet" Optimus sighed.

"If I were you I would think of one fast. Megatron will not waste time to harm or even kill Bee once he figures out that he is your mate"

"You know?" Ratchet uncrossed his arms.

"Of course" Starscream smiled "I am a doctor too"

"What?" Optimus and Ratchet both looked over at Starscream.

"Well, I am a scientist. A spark scientist as a matter of fact. And I have learned to sense a bonded spark and an unbounded one." Starscream looked up at Optimus "And I have never seen a spark like Bee's. It seems to only beat for you now. Bee was never in love with Knockout; hate to tell the poor doctor. Bee was merely in love with what Knockout did"

"And what is it that he did that Bee fall in love with?" Ratchet asked.

"I doubt Bee as told you yet, but Knockout saved him from Megatron. Megatron planned on killing him. But Knockout stopped him"

"So that is what Bee meant when he said Knockout stood in front of Megatron to save him" Optimus rubbed his chin. "I thought it was a figure of speech and that Knockout only helped him escape."

"No, Knockout risked his life to save Bee. Bee's spark never wanted to be with Knockout, Bee only felt as if he owed Knockout for saving his life"

"I understand" Optimus looked down.

"I am afraid you don't" Starscream sat up and swung around on the berth, to let his legs dangle off the edge. "You still question Bee"

"Starscream" Ratchet growled. But Optimus raise a hand to Ratchet.

"No, Ratchet." Optimus looked at his medic "Let him talk"

"Actually, it's your turn. Why do you question your mate?" Starscream asked

"I do not question him. I know he loves me and he wants to be with me"

"And only you" Starscream added.

"Yes" Optimus nodded "But him being with me is dangerous. Megatron would have never taken him if he was not my mate. He would be safe and sound here, where he should be"

"Optimus, believe it or not I know how you feel" Starscream stood. "Ratchet, would you mind if I speak to Optimus, alone?"

"As if" Ratchet snorted.

"It is alright, old friend" Optimus pointed to the door "You may go" Ratchet rolled his eyes and heading toward the door.

"Let me tell something to you. Bumblebee loves you, mate or not. He would jump in front of Megatron for you again if he could. You may feel like he would be better off without you and that he would be safer. Even though it would kill you on the inside to let him go. Bee cannot image his life without you either. Truth be told, you guys are better together then apart" Starscream smiled "It is somewhat safer to have each other then stand alone"

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know all of this?" Optimus sat down in Ratchet's chair. Starscream shrugged and sat back down on the berth.

"Even I once had love" Starscream told "I have already told Bee this story, he learned from it. So maybe you will too." Starscream looked over at the prime "You may already know of my past."

"Yes, you were an Air commander. Of seekers, I do believe" Optimus nodded.

"You are right" Starscream crossed his arms. "I once had a mate. She was amazing and beautiful. Smart" Starscream grinned "Sometimes too smart."

"Sounds like Bumblebee" Optimus smiled. Starscream tilted his head; he had never seen Optimus smile.

"Yes" Starscream hummed "But Megatron killed my mate, she chose her path"

"No one chooses to die" Optimus huffed.

"Think twice. She had a chose to run away and save herself. But she chose to stay and try to protect me. She knew she would lose the fight. She knew that he would kill her. And she was ok with that. Because she loved me and thought I was worth it. And because she was willing to take the risk if there was a chance for me to stay online"

"I see" Optimus said, he felt sorry for Starscream. Optimus could not image losing Bee.

"Do you see my point?" Starscream asked.

"That Bee loves me and he would do anything for me. If dying is one of them, then so be it"

"Yes" Starscream nodded "I had to explain it to Bee."

"Now why does that not surprise me" Optimus rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>{Bumblebee?} A tone asked. Bee lifted his head and looked up at Soundwave, who was standing over him.<p>

(Why are you here?) Bee growled.

{I was w-wondering if Starscream is ok?} Soundwave asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

(Why do you care!) Bee yelled.

{I-I just want to know} Soundwave stepped back.

(Why don't you ask your Lord) Bee hissed and looked back down at the ground. Soundwave quickly backed out of the room and slammed the door. He growled to himself, that Autobot was so young and foolish.

He turned to walk back to the control room; Megatron would notice he was goon soon.

As Soundwave walked in, he saw Megatron was standing on the catwalk and staring up at the screen, as usually.

"Sir I was wonder of I may ask you a question" Soundwave used recordings that he had saved to speak. He was supplied with many recordings of Starscream, Knockout, Breakdown, and even Megatron.

"Yes Soundwave?" Megatron said, not looking away from the screen.

"What…. Where is Starscream?" Soundwave asked. Megatron turned toward his most loyal friend and smirked.

"Offline"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Prisoner Of War

Chapter 10: On Your Side

Universe: Transformers Prime

Rating: PG

Characters (Main): Arcee, Ratchet, Starscream, All three humans, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Soundwave.

Pairing: StarscreamXArcee, StarscreamXSoundwave

Warnings: none

(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)

: Comm. Link:

{Soundwave's tones/tunes/beats}

* * *

><p>Soundwave stared at Megatron for a long time, not saying a word. Megatron had already turned back to the screen and looked over the same data that he had been looking at for days now. Megatron acted as if nothing had happened. As if Starscream had never lifted and his second in command still walked among the ship. Plus, Soundwave would be able to pick up on his mood if he was upset. But Soundwave was surprised to find that Megatron was feeling nothing. No happiness, no sadness, no emotion at all.<p>

It confused Soundwave in many ways. Everyone feels something at all times; weather its calmness or relaxing. Maybe Soundwave's sensors were clouded due to the fact that he just learned that one of his closest friends is offline. Or maybe it was his anger getting the better of him.

Whatever it was, it made Soundwave leave the room, with his hands balled up in fists and his head low.

* * *

><p>Starscream sighed as he walked back and forth, from the berth to Ratchet's desk. Ratchet sat in his chair watching him and the way he moved.<p>

"What is the point of this?" Starscream asked as he walked.

"With you walking, I can see if I have repaired your external systems correctly." Ratchet watched Starscream as he turned on his heels and walked back to the berth. "It was quit hard to repair the wound. The stomach region is hard to repair. I am just making sure that I did not get any bulks and nuts to tight."

"I see" Starscream said as he stopped in front of Ratchet and crossed his arms.

"Now put your hands above your head" Ratchet stood and walked over the Starscream. Starscream raised his arms high above his head. Ratchet ran his hands from Starscream's lower chest to his pelvic plating. Starscream hissed and tensed up.

"That hurts" Starscream snarled. Ratchet pulled his hands away and looked up at Starscream.

"That is not surprising. I had to replace your armor and plating from the bottom of your chest to your pelvic plating. It will be very tender and sore to the touch for awhile." Ratchet told. "Does it hurt to stretch like that?" he asked.

"Not too bad" Starscream lowered his arms back to his side. Ratchet nodded and turned back to his deck, recording Starscream's improvement.

"Did you ever call Knockout?" Ratchet asked as he worked on his smaller computer.

"No, I forgot" Starscream groaned "I fell asleep right after talking with Optimus"

"Why don't you come and use the main computer to contact him" Ratchet said as he turned back to Starscream. "That way I can also download his signal to our computer's hard drive, so I can track him" Starscream merely shrugged and nodded. Ratchet walked toward the door and opened it. He looked back to see that Starscream had not moved from his spot. "Are you coming?"

"Are the other Autobots here?" Starscream looked down at the ground.

"You mean Arcee and Bulkhead?" Ratchet tilted his head.

"Yes" Starscream looked back up with a guilt smile "we don't see eye to eye"

"Can you blame them?" Ratchet smirked

"I can honestly say, no" Starscream shook his head.

"Yes, they are here. With the kids." Ratchet said "Now come on, Starscream. It's time to stop hiding" Ratchet walked out of the room. Starscream gulped and followed.

* * *

><p>Raf stood leaning over the bars of the platform, looking down from the ground. Jack turned off the TV and got off the couch. Bulkhead and Arcee were standing next to the platform, with Miko resting on Bulkhead's shoulder.<p>

"You ok, bud?" Jack asked as he bent down to Raf's level. Raf looked up at Jack and sighed.

"Just worried about Bee" Raf said.

"We all are" Arcee said. "We are doing everything we can"

"Still no leads though" Bulkhead pointed out "But we are not going to stop trying"

"You guys already know where he is" Raf looked up at Bulkhead and Arcee. "Can't you guys sneak in and save him?"

"Not that simple, I'm afraid" A voice answered him. They all turned to their left to see Starscream standing next to Ratchet. Ratchet huffed and turned to his computer.

"It will be a minute" Ratchet told Starscream, who nodded and stepped closer to the humans. Bulkhead put Miko down, making sure she was out of the way, just in case. Arcee growled and stepped forward, ready to protect Jack and Raff. Miko ran across the platform, grabbing hold of Jack and Raff, as if she was trying to protect them too.

"Starscream" Bulkhead acknowledged him with a nod. The seeker gave a kind smile and nodded toward him. Arcee crossed her arms and her eyes watched very little movement that Starscream made.

"Ah, Arcee. As lovely as ever" Starscream bowed and lowered his head, in pure respect. But she said nothing and didn't move. Starscream ignored her attitude and stood back up with his hands behind his back.

"Ratchet told us what you did" Miko said, with a very slim smile "Why did you do something like that? For us?" Starscream turned to face the human female. He was not use to talking to them or even being around them. To him, it was a bit unusually.

"It is a long story that I have told to many times, umm..hm" Starscream tilted his head.

"It's Miko" the human female told him. "And the tall one is Jack" She said as she pointed to the tall human with dark hair. She went to point to Raf, but Starscream beat her to it.

"This one must be Raf, Bumblebee's human" Starscream looked over the small person.

"Yes" Raff nodded, nervously. "Thank you" He added. "For saving Bee"

"Ah, please, think nothing of it. It was the very least I could have done. I am just sorry I was not able to save him from Megatron"

"You couldn't have done anything" Jack said, not looking up at Starscream. "No one could have"

"Alright, stop it" Arcee blurted out and pointed a finger at Starscream. Ratchet turned around from his computer and looked over at Arcee "How can we just act like this? Like this..this..Decepticon is one of us."

"Arcee" Ratchet snarled.

"No no Ratchet, She is right" Starscream stepped back, staying calm. His hands still behind his back.

"I am?" Arcee said, surprised but still ticked off.

"Of course" Starscream rolled his eyes "After all I am to blame for one of your partner's deaths. How could you trust me, let alone accept me was your own. But let me ask you this. What makes you better then me?"

"What?" Arcee growled

"You have killed Cons in the past, yes?"

"Yea" Arcee said.

"Some of which I was close to and worked with. I killed one of your partners, I do not deny it but I do regret it. But how maybe of mine have to killed, Arcee?"

"Arcee?" Jack looked up at her. Her eyes shifted from Starscream to Jack, then to Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"We all have made mistakes in the past" Starscream went on "Just because I am not an Autobot does not mean I do not know what it's like to feel plan and lose."

"Whatever" Arcee snapped "You know nothing about the pain of losing someone"

"Arcee" Ratchet pointed a finger at her "How dare you, do you really think you are the only one who lost someone close to them because of this war?"

"I agree with Ratchet on this one" Bulkhead added "You are acting kind of selfish" Arcee looked up at Bulkhead and gulped. She lowered her head and walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that" Ratchet sighed "She is like that"

"Yea, nothing personal" Jack hummed.

"I better talk to her" Bulkhead turned to follow her.

"Actually, Bulkhead, if you don't mind. I would like to talk with her" Starscream said. Bulkhead looked up and tilted his head. Maybe Starscream wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Bulkhead gave him a nodded and he stepped out of the way to let Starscream by.

* * *

><p>{Bumblebee} Soundwave's called. Bumblebee, yet again, lifted his head to see what he wanted.<p>

(How are you getting in here without me hearing you?) Bee half smiled. Soundwave tilted his head.

{I am a spy, am I not?} he said {All I know is to be quiet.}

(What do you want?) Bee asked.

{Megatron told me that Starscream was offline. But I do not believe him}

(Ok, so what does this have to do with me?) Bee stood and rolled his arms in the chains, showing a hint of pain.

{I know that Starscream was with you when Megatron found you} Soundwave said as he walked over to Bee and unlocked the chains around Bee's wrists.

(Look, he was there. But Megatron took me away before I could tell if Starscream got help.) Bee said as he rubbed his wrists. Soundwave stepped back.

{Help? Why did he need help?}

(Do you know anything about what happened?) Bee looked up at him, Soundwave shook his head.

{No, but tell me}

* * *

><p>It did not take Starscream long to find Arcee. He heard her grunts and growls coming from the training room. He entered the room, unnoticed. He saw Arcee punching and kicking the rubber matted wall on the other side of the room. With a devilish smirk, Starscream leaned against the wall and watched. She kicked it once more and punched it twice, before slamming her head into it. Even Starscream flinched.<p>

"Are you always like this when someone else is right?" Starscream joked. Arcee turned slowly to face him, almost as if she knew he was there the whole time. She cocked out her hip and crossed her arms. At least she wasn't just going to walk away, so maybe she would hear him out!

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice softer than before.

"Arcee, listen to you, please." Starscream said as he leaned even more against the wall "Believe it or not I know what it's like to lose someone you love"

"How in the pit would you know?" She sighed. Starscream slid down the wall, and pressed his back against wall. He crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. Arcee uncrossed her arms and looked at the seeker. He was completely off guard; she could kill him before he saw it coming.

"You and Cliffjumper weren't mates or bonded" He said, but it was more of a question.

"No" Arcee looked down at the ground.

"So you don't know what it's like" Starscream shook his head "All this time I thought you would"

"Wait! Are you saying that you know what it's like to lose a lover?" She walked over to him and stood over him. Starscream just kept his eyes down but nodded.

"I had a mate, a bond." He sighed "But I watched Megatron kill her right in front of me"

Arcee gulped and her breathing became deep and shallow all at the same time! She could not image losing a bonded. She and Cliffjumper weren't bonded, and it nearly killed her to lose him. And to watch him die right in front of her! Primus, it made her sick.

"And you joined him?" She kind of changed the subject. "After he did that to you?"

"I did for two reasons. One, because he killed off all the seekers, including my mate and threatened to kill me if I did not join. And two, have you ever heard the human saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?" Starscream asked. Arcee nodded. "I figured if I got close enough and gained his trust that one day I could easily overthrow him. And look how that's worked out" Starscream grinned.

"Hey, I heard you kicked aft this last time" Arcee joked as she squatted down in front of Starscream, who looked up at her. "I am sorry Starscream." She said, not looking away. "What you said back in the other room was right. I have no room to hold a grudge"

"It is alright" Starscream said "You had ever right to say and do what you did." Starscream noticed that Arcee was still staring at him. "Arcee, I know that you do not like me, trust me, or even want me here. But I only wish to help you guys find Bee and bring him home to be with Optimus and his team."

"And where will you go afterward?" She asked.

"Back with Knockout" He said. "Speaking of, Ratchet is waiting on me to contact him." Arcee nodded and stood back up. Starscream started to get back up, but it hurt his wound and he made an awful face. Arcee jumped a little, seeing just how much pain he was in.

"Here" She said. Starscream opened his eyes to see Arcee reaching out a hand to help him up. He thought about it for a split second but then took her hand. She pulled and tugged on him until he was on his feet.

"Thanks" Starscream said, with a smile. Arcee smiled back.

"Nah" She giggled "I should be thanking you"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Prisoner Of War  
>Chapter 11: Family<p>

* * *

><p>Universe: Transformers Prime<p>

Rating: PG-13  
>Characters (Main): Starscream, Bumblebee, Soundwave, Megatron<br>Pairing: StarscreamXSoundwave, MegatronXBee (Brother-in-law), BreakdownXArachnid  
>Warnings: none<br>(Bumblebee's beeps and whirls he uses to talk)  
>{Soundwave's tonestunes/beats}

* * *

><p>Soundwave stood in front of cat walk, watching Laserbeak's video feed on the Decepticon's that were mining Energon. He stood tall and with his hands folded tightly over his chest. His mind was racing and his thoughts were somewhere else.<p>

Yesterday afternoon, Bumblebee had told him about what happen to Starscream. The whole story. Soundwave did not know what to feel. Megatron cheated Starscream, just because he was a sore loser. Starscream won fair and square, but Megatron would not have it. Megatron was Soundwave's closest friend on Cybertron, far before the war. Soundwave trusted his lord, and thought of him as a brother. But now, he questioned that.

Starscream was not Soundwave's favorite bot to be around. Honestly, Soundwave was ok with him not being around. But why did he care if he was hurt? Maybe he didn't care, he was just upset that Megatron would dishonor the victor of their fight in such a way.

"Soundwave, nice to see you as always" A femme voice hissed from behind him. He did not need to turn around to see who it was. His scanners saw her coming from back in the hallway. For a spider-lady, she was not very sneaky.

Soundwave merely nodded and turned to face her. Arachnid raised an eye brow and crossed her arms.

"Not talkative today, I see" She smirked "I heard the news about Starscream. Very deserving, yes?" Soundwave thought about shaking his head no but he nodded instead.

"I heard that ol' seeker made Arachnid eat dirt" Soundwave said, using a recording of a droid talking in the mines. Arachnid growled and turned away from Soundwave.

"He did, I'll give him that" Breakdown's voice laughed as he entered the room. "It was hard as the pits to fix her up" Breakdown told Soundwave. Breakdown stopped in front of Soundwave and put his hands on his hips. "Of course, it would have gone faster if Knockout were here"

"Speaking of which, I saw the bug and Starscream. Did you see Knockout?" Arachnid turned to Breakdown.

"No. Maybe he didn't run off with the Autobot then. Maybe the bug ran off, Knockout chased him and the Autobots offlined him or captured him" Breakdown's face twisted down into a frown.

"Then how did Bumblebee end up with Starscream?" Arachnid questioned. "I doubt they teamed up"

"Ask the scout yourself" Breakdown huffed "Megatron as him chained up in the cells" Breakdown hit his fists together "I want to have a talk with him" He smirked. Soundwave turned his whole body to Breakdown. Breakdown laughed and walked toward the door. Arachnid giggling and walked right behind him. "Come on, Arachnid. Let's go make him feel welcome."

"You will not" A dark low voice growled. Breakdown and Arachnid turned to see Megatron, standing beside of Soundwave. Soundwave looked calm and cool, but he probably saw or heard Megatron coming the whole time.

"Yes, my lord" Both Cons bowed and backed away from the door.

"At ease" Megatron said "You will have your time to…..talk with him" Megatron grinned. "But I want to see him first" Megatron walked toward the door. "Soundwave, do you care to join?" Soundwave knew he had no chose. He quickly walked over to Megatron's side. "You two remain here, in till I tell you otherwise" He told Breakdown and Arachnid. They nodded and walked over to the main screen to take Soundwave's place watching over the workers.

Once out in the hall, Megatron looked down at Soundwave. Soundwave felt uneasy, like something bad and big was going to happen. But he did not show it, He stayed calm. But he felt like Megatron could see right through him.

"Are all miners, workers, and soldiers off the ship?" Megatron asked.

"All…are gone…...just us…and them" Soundwave said pointing at Megatron, himself, and then back to the room where Breakdown and Arachnid were.

"Good" Megatron smirked. Soundwave tilted his head and let a long beep echo down the hall. Megatron looked down at him. "Soundwave, my good friend, I want you to go out and look for Knockout yourself. It seems no one can find him"

"Understood" Soundwave said in Optimus's voice. Megatron nodded and started walking down to the cells to 'talk' to Bee. Soundwave was unsure about this. Leaving Megatron alone with an Autobot was not a good idea.

* * *

><p>Soundwave stood at the edge of the ship, looking down at the ground that was at least a thousand feet down. Soundwave opened his scanners and hacked into Earth's satellite.<p>

He found Knockout's signal.

And it was close.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee stared up at the giant war lord as he walked into the cell. Little did Megatron know that when Soundwave let out the long beep that Bee heard it. It was a warning. Megatron was surprised to see that Bumblebee was not up it chains like he had ordered. But then again, he did not know about Soundwave letting him go so they could talk.<p>

"There is something different about you since the last time you were here" Megatron growled, slamming the door behind him. Bee said nothing; his eyes watched Megatron's every move. "I can since it." Bumblebee pushed himself deep into the corner of the room and brought his knees up to the chest, as if he was protecting himself.

Megatron crossed his arms and looked down at the Autobot, who was now staring down at the ground.

(I have nothing to say to you) Bee hissed. Megatron yawned and rolled his eyes.

"It seems that I have found a way to destroy Optimus" Megatron told "And I don't have to lift a finger, figural speaking"

(How so?) Bee's head shot up. Megatron smirked as he walked right up to Bee and grabbed him by the helmet, pulling him to his feet. Bee pulled and slapped at him but it was no use. Bee closed his, thinking he was going to be thrown or hit. He could hear Megatron laughing, taking pleasure in Bee's fear.

With a low rumble of a growl, Megatron slammed Bee into the wall and held him up by the neck. Bee grabbed and pulled on Megatron's hand, trying to free his neck. His legs swung out, but it seemed Megatron was just far enough away so that Bee could not kick him. Bee grunted and grasped as his back slid up the wall, Bee opened his eyes and realized that Megatron was lifting him up high in the air.

(Stop) Bee plead (Please stop) Megatron only growled more and raised his free hand up and slapped Bee across the face. Bee frozen for a minute, thankful that it was just a slap. Megatron noticed his reaction and smirked.

"You are so easily controlled" Megatron said "Like some kind of a pet." Megatron took his free hand and raised it again. Bee flinched and ducked, ready for another slap or hit. But instead Megatron laid his fingers on the side of Bee's helmet. Bee opened his eyes and stared forward, right into Megatron's eyes. But Megatron was not looking back; he was looking over Bee body. His eyes seem to focus on Bee's chest and his hand slowly moved down Bee's cheek and down to his neck. As his hand got closer to Bee's chest, the more it would curl up and clawed at him.

Bee saw what was coming and readied himself for the pain. Megatron's hand stopped at the edge of the plating over Bee's spark. With one last growl, he dug his fingers into the plating and ripped open Bee's spark chamber. Bee screamed and cried, beeping and buzzing loudly.

The room filled with the young and strong glow of Bee's spark. Megatron's eyes grew bigger as he stared at the spark. Bee was too busy dealing with the pain to notice him. Megatron had ripped the armor right off; in fact Bee's chest plating was lying at Megatron's feet.

Bee was dropped and he landed on his back. Bee quickly sat up and crawled away from Megatron. He pressed his back to the wall and brought his knees to his chest, hiding his spark.

Another filmier notice fill the room; it was Megatron's armor sliding back and revealing his duller and bigger spark.

Bee looked up and felt his spark jolt with fear. The jolt was strong enough to bring Bee to his feet and stare up at Megatron's spark. Megatron stepped back; he was just as unsure and confused as Bee.

At the same time their Sparks pulsed and sent a chilling shock through their bodies. Bee's eyes widen, as did Megatron's. Their spark lights seemed to come together. And like a gunshot, when the energy of both sparks went head on, a very loud bang filled the room and Megatron was thrown up against the far wall. Bee was already up against a wall, so the blast hardly moved him. But it made his spark hurt.

"You…y-you are bonded to….m-my brother?" Megatron asked with a grunt and sigh.

(Y-your bro-brother!) Bee panted in fear.

* * *

><p>Starscream sat on a nearby rock, with his legs and arms crossed. He sighed tiredly as he waited on Knockout. Thanks to Ratchet, he was able to contact the young doctor and tell Knockout to meet him here. Nothing else was said, at least not yet. Knockout did not know that Bee was with Megatron and Starscream was nearly killed. The biggest thing that Starscream feared to tell him was that Optimus and his team wanted him and Knockout to work with them on this mission to save Bee.<p>

Starscream turned his head away from the sound of a mechanical bird chirping and flying. With a thin smirk, Starscream raised his arm high up in the air and whistled.

Within a few seconds, Laserbeak landed on his arm. Starscream laughed under his breath and reached out to stroke Soundwave's pet.

"Now, what are you doing out here?" Starscream asked "You should not be so far away from Soundwave."

{I should say that same to you} A playful tone said. Starscream smiled and jumped off the rock, turning on his heels toward Soundwave. Who was standing a couple feet away with his long arms resting by his side and his head tilted very so lightly to the right. Laserbeak turned to Starscream and nodded in agreement. Starscream sighed and rubbed Laserbeak's head.

"Oh please" Starscream rolled his eyes "I am surprised you have not been watching my every move since I left"

{You seem to understand me better} Soundwave pointed out, ingoing Starscream's last comment. {You use to not understand my tunes and tones}

"Well, I made it my duty relearn your codes" Starscream moved his arm, making Laserbeak throw his head and fly off his arm. Soundwave opened his arms and Laserbeak flew into his chest. Forming back into a part of his armor.

{Not just because of me, I am guessing} Soundwave walked toward Starscream {It takes 72 hours or more to redownload knowledge that you once knew. Such as the codes Bumblebee and I use to talk}

"Your point, Soundwave?" Starscream rolled his eyes.

{You have been with the Autobot} Soundwave pointed a finger at him, Starscream smacked it away.

"Yes." Starscream looked down at the spy.

{The scout told me what Megatron did to you} Soundwave lowered his head. Starscream stepped back and snorted. {But everyone all ready knew, Breakdown told everyone. Arachnid doesn't talk about it. I heard you beat her, pretty badly. You should come back, you belong with us. Not on own or with the Autobots. Megatron will accept you}

"I do not believe a word you say….or beep" Starscream growled.

{Why not?}

"I do not trust Decepticons" Starscream turned away.

{Do not be so quick jump the gun} Soundwave walked around Starscream, in till he was in front of him again. {You once were one, and you still are as far as I am concerned}

"I do not follow that fool!" Starscream jumped in Soundwave's face. "I call my own shots" Soundwave moved back "You heard what he did to me. And you have seen him beat me for years now. I will not stand for it any longer"

{Listen to me. I am not here to bring you back. Megatron believes you are offline, anyways. I am looking for Knockout} Soundwave waved his hands.

"Is that so?" Starscream looked back at Soundwave. "Then what are you doing here?"

{I…..I…..saw your life signal, both Bee and I thought you were offline. I had to see for myself} Soundwave said.

"You were worried, were you not?" Starscream smirked.

{I was not} He lied.

"I know when you are worried, my friend." Starscream walked up at Soundwave. Soundwave forgot just how tall Starscream was, he was nearly three feet taller than him. Starscream leaned over Soundwave. "You forget that I have seen you worry yourself to death over Megatron. Trust me I know" Starscream ran his hand down Soundwave's chest. His touch even caused Laserbeak to chirp and lean toward Starscream.

{How can I trust you?} Soundwave said. He put his hands over Starscream's as it rested on Soundwave's chest. Starscream smirked and leaned down even closer to Soundwave.

"For one, I am not a Decepticon" Starscream grazed his lips over Soundwave's forehead. Laserbeak was about to blurt out of Soundwave's chest at that point. But as always, Soundwave remained calm and cool. "I need a favor"

{Yes?}

"Is Bee ok? Take me to him"

{He is with Megatron right now}

Next thing Soundwave knew he was face down in the ground with Starscream's foot on the back of his head. He tried to active Laserbeak but he was stuck under Soundwave.

"You idiot" Starscream growled "How stupid can you get?" He huffed

"What's going now?" Asked a voice. Soundwave's head was throbbing, Starscream had shot him in the head. But it only grazed the top of his helmet. But it was enough to make him unable to fight back. Starscream and the other voice seemed to talk for a long time. Soundwave was to out of it to figure out who the other voice was. But he did manage to hear Starscream say something and if he was correct, Starscream said…

"Knockout, Leave him, Optimus was waiting on us"


	12. Chapter 12

Bumblebee whole body was shaking, his knees were about to give in. Megatron stood back up and stayed at the far end of the cell. His eyes were glowing purple form the dark energon. Which only happened when he was mad.

"I am not surprised that Optimus has not told you" Megatron smirked, still staying far away from Bee. Bee pushed himself into the wall, praying that all of this would just stop. "Yes, Optimus always tried to keep our brotherhood a secret."

(Can you blame him?) Bee looked toward the door; he really wished Knockout was here. Knockout would save him.

"Indeed" Megatron finely stepped closer to Bee. "After all, he is not the only one keeping it secret. I do not believe anyone on my ship knows, besides Soundwave." Megatron stopped once he was standing over Bee. Bee could have active his guns and fight the Warlord. But what were the changes that Bee would live through it? Besides, even if he tried, he was still locked in the cell with Megatron with no way out. So Bee could only hope that things would be ok…..at least that's what he would tell himself. "I knew there was something different about you" Megatron reached down and patted Bee on the head, like a pet. "How could I be so blind not to see that you are bonded to my brother."

(So what?) Bee snapped.

"So what?" Megatron mocked him "You are such a youngling. Can you image the pain and fear Optimus would feel through our bond if…."

(Our bond?) Bee cut him off.

"Yes, ours. You see, little Bee. There are many forms of bonds. There was mother and farther bond, as well as a sisterly and brotherly bond, like I share with Optimus. Then there is a lover's bond, as you and Optimus share"

(So you are my brother-in-law?) Bee tilted his head.

"In the human terms, yes. As much as I hate to admit it….we share a bond now." Megatron stepped back, giving Bee room to breathe. "But the good news is that our bond is a weakest kind. You will only sense me when I'm close." Bee sighed and nodded.

The cell filled with Megatron's evil laugh and Bee looked up at him.

The warlord had an idea.

He pushed Bee against the wall and lifted him high in the air. Bee kicked at him and tried to fight him. But Megatron growled and held his arms down and leaned forward, his lips pressing against Bee's lips. Bee froze up and he felt his energon go cold.

"Which means Optimus can sense me with you" Megatron smirked, talking into Bee's mouth. "He can feel how scared you are."

(I am not scared) Bee panted as he still tried to fight Megatron.

"You will be. And Optimus will feel every little bit of it" He laughed and stuck his glossa down Bee's throat.

* * *

><p>"Starscream, you better start talking" Knockout growled. Starscream leaned up against a nearby rock and looked at Knockout, who was standing with his arms crossed and fire in his eyes. "Where is Bumblebee?" He asked, stepped closer to Starscream. "Why are we here? Why in the pit did you attack Soundwave?"<p>

"Knockout, you need to listen to me" Starscream sighed "I was taking Bee home when Megatron attacked us. I was nearly killed and Megatron got away with Bee. But it would have been worse if it wasn't for…." Starscream tailored off. Knockout tilted his head and uncrossed his arms.

"For who?"

"Optimus and the other Autobots" Starscream looked away from Knockout. Knockout gasped and Starscream could hear his engine rev. "I would be offline right now if it wasn't for Ratchet"

"Is…Bee ok?" Knockout stepped forward.

"I don't know" Starscream looked back up at Knockout. Knockout never saw so much hurt in the seeker's eyes. "I kind of let my temper get the better of me. Soundwave left Bee alone with Megatron, that's why I attacked"

"I would have done the same" Knockout's punched the side of a bolder. "I can't believe this. This is my fault, I should have never asked Bee to stay the night. I knew that he would go back to Optimus."

"You knew he wouldn't stay with you?" Starscream's eyes widen.

"Of course I did" Knockout fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. "He does not love me. He loves and belongs with Optimus. I just had to have one night with him" Starscream walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Knockout, you are lying" Starscream said, calmly and smoothly. 'You thought he would still with you." Starscream squatted down next to Knockout, who still had his face hidden behind his hands. "You love him, but you are not in love with him"

"How do you know?" Knockout hissed and snapped his head up, showing small tears running down his face.

"Don't snap at me" Starscream hissed back. "I am a specialist on these things, am I not?" Knockout lowered his head, showing that he was sorry. "You love him like you love a brother. That's how he feels about you too. You were never in love with Bee. You were simple in love with what he did"

"What did he do?" Knockout sighed.

"He gave you a life. You are no long controlled by Megatron. You are free, thanks to Bee. He saved your life, just as you saved his."

"Why didn't he stop me lasted night then?" Knockout pulled on Starscream's arm, causing Starscream to lean forward so that Knockout could hug him.

"Because" Starscream curled his arms around Knockout's shoulders, the doctor rested his head on Starscream's chest. "He felt like he owed you. Since you saved him and stood up to Megatron for him"

Just then a ground bridge opened next to them and Bulkhead and Arcee walked through. Knockout jumped to his feet and went to transform his hand into a gun, but Starscream grabbed his arm.

"No" Starscream sighed as he tried to get up. Arcee rushed over and helped him to his feet. "I guess I am just a little sore" He told Arcee. Arcee merely smiled and nodded, then stepped back to give Starscream room to move. Starscream looked over at Knockout who looked very confused. Who could blame him though? The devilish Starscream was showing respect and kindness to an Autobot?

"Starscream, there is something wrong with Optimus" Bulkhead stepped forward "Ratchet is asking for you" Bulkhead pointed to the ground bridge.

"Ok" Starscream turned and jogged toward the bridge, Bulkhead and Arcee on his tail. He stopped before entering and turned back to Knockout. "Knockout, can I trust you to treat the Autobots as our own?" He asked. Bulkhead and Arcee turned to look at Knockout too.

"Starscream, you are joking, right?" Knockout stepped back.

"No I am not" Starscream said with no emotion. "They need us and we need them"

"Starscream I…"

"Bumblebee needs you now" Starscream turned and walked through the ground bridge. Arcee followed and Bulkhead waited to see what Knockout was going to do.

"He's right" Bulkhead said "I do not see Bumblebee getting out of this without your's and Starscream's help" Knockout sighed and looked up at Bulkhead with a small grin. Bulkhead tilted his head and smiled back.

"Ok, for Bumblebee." Knockout said and ran toward the ground bridge. Bulkhead followed him.

Knockout felt awkward in the Autobot base. He did not belong here. He managed to slip to the back, so that he could stand next to the wall and be out of everyone's way. He noticed that Starscream was greeted by the Autobot's human friends. They seemed perfectly calm and at ease around the former Second in Command. They smiled and waved at him as if he was one of the Autobots.

Knockout heard a groan and a gasp, it sounded painful and it was coming from the Med-Bay. Ratchet appeared and grabbed Starscream by the arm and pulled him out of the room and into the Med-Bay. Knockout turned to see Arcee staring at him with her arms crossed and her hip cocked out to the right.

"You ok?" She asked. Knockout sighed and looked over at the children, who were now staring at him.

"Yea" Knockout said turning away from everyone "It's just…um…h-hard to be here"

"We understand" The smallest human said. Knockout turned to face him again.

"Never thought I would say this to you but… Make yourself at home" Arcee said, before walking over to the computer. Bulkhead nodded and walked over to his human. She looked at Knockout for a long time before whispering something to Bulkhead.

"I don't know, Miko. I guess that's up to him" Bulkhead seemed a little worried by her request.

"Miko, what did you ask?" The taller human boy asked.

"I asked if Knockout could take me for a ride" Miko smiled. Knockout got down on one knee and Bulkhead put Miko down on the ground in front of him. "What do you say?"

"Alright" Knockout smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

Soundwave walked toward Bumblebee's cell. He picked off the dirt and rocks they were wedged into his plating. He used his long arms to dust himself off. It bothered him that he had been passed out for two hours, yet no one bothered to check on him. He was so mad that his systems were steaming. But he was not angry with Starscream for attacking him and leaving him there. Nor was he mad at Knockout for walking away with Starscream. He was angry at himself.

He was a decepticon after all. A highly ranked one at that. He was not suppose to have feelings or care for anyone, besides himself. He could have ignored Starscream's life signal and found Knockout before he got to Starscream. He could be walking Knockout to the holding cells to wait for his punishment from Megatron. But instead he returned empty handed and slightly confused.

Why was he the one that felt bad when Starscream was the one who clearly hurt him, and not just physically. But then again, Soundwave never thought that he may have pissed off Starscream in some way. But what did he do to make his friend so mad?

"Soundwave" A dark voice called. Soundwave snapped out of his thoughts and stopped in his tracks. He looked up to see Megatron walked out of Bumblebee's holding cell with an evil smile on his face. His smile was uncommon and even Soundwave, his most loyal friend, questioned why he looked so happy and guilt. Soundwave stood tall and watched as Megatron walked over to him. "Any sign of Knockout?"

{Yes sir, he is with Starscream} He buzzed and beeped, but Megatron merely shook his head.

"Soundwave, you know I cannot understand you." Megatron growled. Soundwave sighed and looked down at the ground, balling up his fists. Of course, the mightily lord Megatron did not understand his third in command, or now second. He never took the time to learn. He only understood Bumblebee because Bee used the simplest of Cybertronian code. Even a human boy understood him. Even Starscream took the time to learn and understand Soundwave. Why couldn't Megatron do the same?

"Soundwave, I asked you a question" Megatron said, clearly annoyed. Soundwave looked up and shook his head no. "Well then, he must be hiding somewhere pretty good if you can't even find him." Megatron smirked and pushed Soundwave out of the way and started walking back to his control room "It's a shame, Bumblebee could really use a doctor right now" He laughed.

Soundwave felt his energon go cold and he could hear he spark beat fast. He was not sure what Megatron did to the little Autobot but it was not good. He bravely walked over to the cell door and opened it. He poked his head in and looked around the room.

Bumblebee was sitting up against the far wall with his head hanging. His chest armor and spark chamber was ripped open and his spark was flickering, not stable. His port cover was opened and his port was ripped slightly. His arms and legs were scratched up and the paint was chipped. Soundwave heard Bee's systems trying to power up and wake him from status lock.

Soundwave stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He did not walk over to Bee. He simply just stared at the fallen Autobot as he struggled to gain power. Bee's eyes started to glow again, but he still could not see. His arm twitched some and he managed to let out a small moan.

{I should be enjoying this} Soundwave said with a low beat and tune. {I should be happy that Megatron had found a punishment so cold and cruel that it hurts you and your leader, or should I say mate. I always found joy seeing Autobots in pain} Soundwave opened up his chest and let Laserbeak out. The bird flew up and landed on Soundwave's shoulder. {Never in my life would I think that I could feel sorrow for an Autobot. Why now?}

(Starscream) Bee's rough, cracked chirps stated. Soundwave looked over to see Bee's eyes fully back online, but he never moved his head. He stared down at the ground.

{You're right} Soundwave sighed, he let his tentacles reach out and crawl over to Bee. They wrapped around him and picked him up. Bee closed his eyes and tried to move, but the tentacles held him tight. They scanned over his body, smoothing the sores and scrapes. {Starscream has grown attached to you….And I must protect and help what he loves} Bee's eyes shot open and he looked down at Shockwave's tentacles as they started working on his chest. Bee yelped and screamed, as the memories of what Megaton did to him resurfaced. Soundwave clamped one tentacle over Bee's mouth. {I have no intentions of hurting you, at least not yet. I do not wish to die at the hands of Starscream} Bee sighed and nodded as the tentacle slid away from his mouth.

But before doing anymore, Soundwave turned his head to Laserbeak, who was awaiting a command. Bee stared at the great Con as he stroked his pet. Bee felt the tentacles loosen and relax around his body as Soundwave talked to Laserbeak.

{Go.….Go and find Knockout and…or…Starscream. Show them the footage}

"Yes, master." He hissed slyly. Just as he was ready to take off, Soundwave grabbed his right wing.

{Do not attack} He warned {Autobots, included} Laserbeak shook Soundwave's hand off his wing and nodded.

"Yes, master. As you command, master."

{Go} Soundwave pointed his hand toward the window. The bird let out a horrible screech and busted through the window. Soundwave turned back to Bee, who was resting in his tentacles and staring out the window. Without warning Soundwave hissed four Cybertronian words. 'Be careful with him' is what he said, or that's what Bee heard. His tentacles paused for a minute, as if they were listening. Two of them slowly worked around Bee's chest. Bee flinched and tried to pull away. 'I said careful, you slaggin' excuses of tan' He cursed again in their native tongue. Again, his tentacles paused. But this time only one work on Bee's armor and spark chamber, while the other one moved around Bee's port. Bee started shaking when he felt the tentacle rub against his port. But instead of causing him pain, it soothed the pain and closed his cover. The tentacle around his chest carefully closed the chamber wall as best as it could. Bee's chamber was cracked and wore thin. Bee sighed in relief. His spark could rest safely in his chamber. The second tentacle came up to help shut his armor. Once they were finished, they put Bee down on the ground and stayed around him in till he stood on his feet.

Bumblebee was tired and he felt sick, plus he was sore. He was clearly off balance once Soundwave retraced his tentacles. Bee was very unstable.

{Please, Bee. Sit) Soundwave walked over to him and helped him ease down to the floor. {It is best if you try to sit up straight} He said when he felt Bee try to lay down. Bee sighed and nodded. Soundwave's tentacle disappeared back into his body, but one came back out holding a small bottle and handed it to Soundwave. Bee stared at the bottle as Soundwave opened it and got three big pills out. {Take theses. Knockout gave them to me to give to Starscream after Megatron pounds on him. It will help the pain. And it will also help you sleep. Since our medic is gone, sleeping will have to be your doctor, for now. Your automatic repair systems will kick now once you are asleep.} Bee took the pills and swallowed them quickly. He wanted nothing more to rid of this pain. Bee could tell it wouldn't take long for the pills to start working. Plus, he was tired to begin with.

(Where did you send your pet?) Bee asked. Soundwave stood back up and crossed his arms.

{You heard what I said} He huffed

(Yes, but what footage were you talking about?)

{Oh...That….Well} Soundwave turned at pointed to corner of the room. Bee looked up and saw a small camera. Bee gasped and shook his head.

(No, No, No. Soundwave, please call him back. They can't know) Bee started to cry.

{I am sorry} Soundwave looked away. {I don't know what to tell you. They must know, they must come get you.}

(Why do you care if they save me or not?) Bee growled as he wiped away a tear.

{I thought we already went over this} Soundwave snapped and walked over to the window {I am doing this for my friend…Starscream…he is not happy knowing you are here and he will never be happy in till you are back with the Autobots.}

(You really do love him) Bee said.

{Don't let that leave this room} Soundwave turned back to Bee {the others may not be as visual as me, but they are not blind.}

(I am surprised you are not denying it) Bee smiled some.

{I am a Decepticon, but I am not a liar} Soundwave chuckled {I am probably the only one}

(I agree) Bee nodded.

{Try to stay out of trouble} Soundwave said as he walked over to the door and opened it. {At least in till the Autobots and Starscream come looking for you}

(Can't promise anything) Bee said as Soundwave shut and locked the door behind him. Bee looked down at his chest and ran his hands over the plating. He lowered his head and started to cry. He was in so much pain, but he did not show it. He was always told to stay strong and never show weakness. But he had never been tested like this. But luckily, the pills were starting to work though. The pain was not as bad as it was and he was so tired that his optics couldn't stay open.

Rape was something he never saw coming. Megatron did not just forcible mate with him, he also spark merged with him. Making the pain unbearable for Bumblebee. His spark tried to protect itself and protect its bond with Optimus, but Megatron's spark was too strong. Optimus felt everything through their bond. Optimus felt Bumblebee's pain and suffering. He also felt Megatron's pleasure in causing Bee pain through their brotherly bond. Optimus's spark was just as weak and vulnerable as Bumblebee's right now, Bee could tell.

Bee curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. How could he face Optimus again? That is, if he ever saw his mate again.

How could he ask Ratchet to help him and fix him?

Starscream would rip Megatron's spark out with his bare hands.

Bee could picture Knockout when and if he told him. That ex-Con would be a little mad but he would spend more time on trying to get Bee to be is mate.

Bumblebee closed his eyes and went into a much needed recharge. What else was there to do?


	14. Chapter 14

"BUMBLEBEE" Optimus yelled.

"Optimus, please, calm down" Ratchet shouted back as he held Optimus down on the table. The great Prime thrusted and jolted on the berth. Starscream was able to hold down Optimus's left arm long enough to reach over and strap it down to the table.

"We are going to need some help" Starscream panted, already tired form fighting the struggling Prime. Starscream jumped over Optimus and landed next to Ratchet. He helped hold his arm down, in till Ratchet was able to strap it down. Starscream ran to the door and busted through them.

Knockout was just about to transform to give Miko a ride, but he paused when he saw the panic in the seeker's face. Bulkhead and Arcee turned toward him as well.

"Starscream?" Arcee stepped forward.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Knockout" Starscream hissed. "In here" Starscream turned and walked back into the Med-Bay. "NOW" Knockout jumped some at the tone of his voice. Miko looked up at Knockout with unsure eyes. Knockout smiled at her before jogged into the Med-Bay.

Optimus Prime was lying on the berth in pure pain. He fought the chains that held him down. Ratchet and Starscream helped by laying their body weight over his arms. Making it harder for him to move. Knockout crossed his arms and looked at Ratchet and Starscream, waiting on them to tell him what was wrong or what he could do.

"What's wrong with him?" Knockout asked. Personally he did not care if the Prime was alright or not. After all, Optimus was the reason Bumblebee was not his mate. Ratchet did not know Knockout well enough to judge the tone in his voice, but Starscream did. The seeker hissed and snapped his head up to look at Knockout. Knockout lowered his head and backed up. Knowing full well that Starscream was not going to put up with his attitude.

"I don't know" Ratchet answered. "He has been like this pretty much since Bumblebee was taken away. There seems to be nothing physically wrong with him. But I do not understand why he is in so much pain"

"Starscream knows" Knockout hummed. Starscream's eyes widened and he turned to face Ratchet.

"What?" Ratchet looked from Knockout to Starscream. Starscream hissed and turned to face Optimus. Optimus's eyes were dull and wide. His breathing was hard and fast. He seemed to stare at Starscream….in fear? Starscream did not blame him. He was at his weakest state and two cons were sitting here watching him.

"I do not know for sure" Starscream shook his head and reached forward and opened Optimus's chest. Ratchet stepped forward and looked into Optimus's chest. "I have only seen a bot like this once, maybe twice." Knockout walked over to Starscream, as the all stared at the large glowing blue spark. Its energy was so powerful; they could feel the wind off the pulsing.

Knockout smiled and glanced over at Optimus. His eyes were closed and he was trying to hide the pain. Knockout looked back at his spark as it became to calm down.

"There is something wrong with Bumblebee?" Knockout questioned "I too have only seen this in a handful of bots. Usually after a bonded dies or is hurt badly."

"I fear that you may be right, Knockout" Starscream looked up at Ratchet. Ratchet locked eyes with Starscream.

"You are the spark specialist here" Ratchet said "Do something. Can't you ease his pain?"

"Yes, but I am too busy" Starscream growled as he held down Optimus's legs, to keep them from kicking out. Ratchet ran down to the end of the berth to help him.

"Knockout, you are going to have to do it" Ratchet said. Starscream nodded.

"I'll walk you through it" Starscream said.

"Why should I help him?" Knockout huffed, not looking at Starscream or Ratchet. Instead he stood over Optimus, his eyes gleaming at him, enjoying his pain. "What has he ever done for me? Beside take away the one I love"

"We talked about this" Starscream yelled. "You are really not in love with Bee"

"Knockout is in love with Bee?" Ratchet looked at Starscream.

"That very well may be so" Knockout ignored Ratchet's question. "But it's his fault that Bee is even in captivity."

"Knockout" Starscream hissed "I swear, I will rip out your spark if you don't listen to me. If it's anyone's fault…It's mine"

"No" Knockout shook his head. "It's mine"

"I do not care whose fault it is" Ratchet came in "Just settle Optimus down and fast" Knockout nodded and jumped up on top on Optimus's chest. He looked down at his beating spark. He grazed his hands over it, Optimus jumped and pulled away. Knockout had so much power over Optimus now. He could end his life within seconds…and no one would be fast enough to stop him. He would have Bee to himself. Knockout leaned forward, in till he could feel the heat off Optimus's spark. He smiled as the light reflected in his eyes.

"I could end you" He said; only loud enough for Optimus to here. And though Optimus was busy fighting the bots and straps that held him down and panting in pain, he still heard Knockout. "I could take your mate as my own. No questions asked."

"Knockout" Optimus groaned "Please don't"

"Oh, Prime. Even after all of this, I still do not have to guts to end you." Knockout sighed. "If not for both our sakes, then for Bumblebee's. I know he loves you and he would never be happy with me. And I cannot bring myself to harm you in anyway. Because I would be hurting my Bee."

"Knockout," Starscream yelled "here" Knockout turned as Starscream threw a needle and syringe at him. Knockout caught it with his index finger and thumb.

"What is this for?" Knockout asked.

"It will slow his spark rate and help him relax" Starscream told.

"Is it safe?" Ratchet turned to Starscream.

"Yes, of course it is. All it does is numb the spark and bond. Optimus and Bumblebee will not be able to feel each other in till it wears off." Starscream rolled his eyes. "Knockout should know. I mean, after all, he was the one who made it" Knockout looked up at Starscream and tilted his head.

"What?" Knockout asked, angrily.

"It is the formula you gave me when….."

"Say no more" Knockout shook his head and looked over at Ratchet, who looked utterly confused. Starscream gulped and looked down, hoping Ratchet would not bring it back up. "But Starscream, I do not know how to put it in. I do not mess with the spark, that is your specialty."

"Psh, kid." Starscream sighed "Just insert it into his spark. Not that hard" Knockout turned and looked at Optimus. He was calmer, but still clearly in pain. Knockout held the syringe in his hand and held it above his head. With a deep breath the needle came down into Optimus's spark. Optimus jumped and his eyes widen. Knockout jumped off his chest.

Optimus's spark rate slowed down and he slowly fell into recharge. Ratchet and Starscream got off his legs and untied Optimus's arms.

"I better go tell the others and the children what is going on" Starscream said as he walked over to the door.

"Starscream, please tell me" Ratchet stepped forward. Starscream stopped and lowered his head. "What happened to Bumblebee to cause Optimus to be in this pain?"

"I am afraid that Bumblebee has been…..raped. Optimus felt everything that Bee did" Starscream opened the door "Can you imagine a pain so bad that your bonded can feel it as well?" He shut the door behind him.

"Does Starscream know how it feels?" Ratchet asked as he turned toward Knockout. Knockout stood tall and put his hands behind his back.

"It is not my place to tell you" Knockout said. "But doctor to doctor…..yes, he knows all too well"

"What happened?"

"Megatron happened" Knockout walked over to Ratchet and took a seat down on the extra berth. Ratchet took seat next to him. "Starscream's mate was killed right in front of him by Megatron and he was forced to come work for Megatron. And that was how I first met Starscream. He was sent to me and I was ordered by Megatron to fix the formula to help him get over the loss of his mate"

"I-I can't believe that" Ratchet looked down.

"That's not all" Knockout added.

"You got to be kidding?" Ratchet huffed.

"No, sadly" Knockout shook his head. "Megatron forcibly mated with Starscream. And that's when I realized that why he wanted Starscream to get over his mate." Knockout lunged forward as soon as he said that. Covering Ratchet's mouth with his hands "Please, I am begging you. Do not say anything. There are only three….well, now four bots that know about it. Megatron, Starscream, myself, and you. And the only reason I know is because Starscream had been asking me to make the special formula for him, so that his and Megatron's bond would stay…as Starscream put it..numb. Starscream would inject it into his own spark, since I did not know how to. And since he gave the formula to Optimus that means he has not been taken his. "

"Which means his and Megatron's bond will open." Ratchet's eyes widened and Knockout nodded."I will see what I can do. Maybe I can fix the formula, with your help" Knockout just nodded "But how come Megatron as not figured it out that he is taking the formula? Wouldn't he notice? Due to the fact that he cannot feel Starscream's bond" Ratchet asked.

"No, I told him that due to Starscream's pervious bond that he would never share his spark the same way again." Knockout smirked.

"You lied to save that seeker?" Ratchet laughed.

"Sometimes we have to look out for each other" Knockout shrugged "Whether we like it or not.

"I see" Ratchet looked over at Optimus then back at Knockout, who was staring at him. "And what about you? Surely a bot like you had a mate or at least a boyfriend, as the humans say"

"I did have a 'mate to be'" Knockout said "But I think I kind of blew it when I took sides with the Autobots"

"Naturally" Ratchet smiled "Breakdown is the bot your talking about, I'm guessing."

"Naturally" Knockout mocked him. "And you?" Knockout asked "I know that Bumblebee is your sparkling. So at some point you had to have a mate"

"Well, I did. But she was killed when Bee was young."

"I'm sorry" Knockout said.

"Never thought I would hear that from a Con"

"I never thought I would trust an Autobot with all my personally information" Knockout stood and so did Ratchet.

"Autobots and Decepticons alike, we are all the same on the inside," Ratchet pointed out. "As doctors, we should know" Ratchet reached out his hand, to shake Knockout's. Knockout smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Agreed, my friend"


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you hear what Megatron did to the little Autobot scout?" Breakdown asked with a smile. Arachnid walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"Yes" She smiled "Serves him right. The little trouble maker"

"Yea, I bet Optimus is feeling the hurt now" Breakdown turned and took a seat at the table behind him. Arachnid smiled and sat down on his lap. Breakdown straightened up and looked away.

"What is with all the love birds? First Optimus and Bee, then Bee and Knockout. Who's next?"

"Let's just hope Megatron doesn't fall for the yellow bug" Breakdown joked, still looking away from the femme sitting in his lap.

"Do you miss him?" Arachnid asked in a low voice. Breakdown snorted and turned to look at Arachnid in the eyes. Lately, Arachnid was the only one Breakdown could rely on. In fact, she was the only one he could really talk to. Soundwave never talked to anyone. Megatron was not a talker, unless it was about how great he was or how much he hated Optimus. The vehicons were scared of any bot that was above their ranks. They only waited on orders. Honestly, Breakdown missed Knockout. He really did. Before Starscream called on them to come help Megatron, they lived on their own. Answered to no one. But that all changed once they came here. Breakdown blamed himself for the distance he had from Knockout now. He was so worried about proving himself to Megatron again that Breakdown forgot that Knockout was the only one he wanted to impress.

"You mean Knockout?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, yea. I do. But I can't sit around a cry about it. I have other things to do. He chose his path; he strayed away from the Cons."

"What about you, Breakdown?" she tilted her head "Are you willing to stay here?"

"I…I…don't know" Breakdown looked down again.

"And if the time comes" Arachnid pulled Breakdown's chin up, forcing him to look at her. "Will you be able to fight him if needed?"

"No" he shook his head. Arachnid smiled and let go of his chin and stood up.

"I understand" She sighed. She took a seat in the chair next to him. "I don't expect you to say yes"

(Watch out) A voice called (You wouldn't want the wrong bot to hear that) Arachnid hissed and jumped to her feet, stepping in front of Breakdown. Breakdown stood and aimed his gun at the door.

In the dark doorway stood Bumblebee alongside Soundwave. Soundwave stepped forward and waved his hand at the two angry Cons. They slowly lowered their weapons and looked at Bee as he walked into the room, not leaving Soundwave's side.

"You are the one you needs to watch yourself, kid" Arachnid pointed a finger at him. "What are you doing outside the cells anyways?"

{That is not for you to worry about, Arachnid} Soundwave said.

"Don't tell me you're starting to like this Autobot, Soundwave?" Breakdown sat back down at the table.

"I'm surprised anyone likes him. Too young, too small" Arachnid laughed.

"Oh, Knockout would disagree" Bee smirked and stared at Breakdown. "It was only last night that me and him…well…"

"Why you little" Breakdown roared. He lunged forward, reaching for Bee's throat. Soundwave stepped in front of Bee and grabbed Breakdown by the head and through him back into the wall. Arachnid gasped and ran over to Breakdown. She helped him up.

{Be careful, Breakdown} Soundwave warned {Harming Knockout's new love may make him hate you even more}

"He doesn't hate him" Arachnid shook her head.

(That's not what he told me) Bee stepped out from behind Soundwave (And it sure did not stop him from interfacing with an Autobot) Bee laughed. Breakdown growled and stormed out of the room with Arachnid on his tail.

Soundwave crossed is arms and turned to face Bee {You got guts}

(I'm sorry) Bee sighed (I am just so angry)

{Your anger is toward Megatron, not Arachnid or Breakdown. I can't protect you from everything.}

(I'm not asking you to)

{You don't have to} Soundwave nodded {I am keeping my eyes on you and not letting anymore harm come to you because…..}

(Yea, yea. I know. Because you love Starscream and you know I mean a lot to him. Blah blah blah) Bee mocked. Soundwave turned away and walked over to the table. He snapped his fingers and a vehicon appeared.

"Yes, commander Soundwave?" He asked.

{Two cubes of high grade. I think both, Bee and myself, need to drink away some unwanted thoughts.}

"As you wish, Soundwave" The vehicon bowed and ran off. Bee walked over to Soundwave and took a seat next to him. As he sat Bee grabbed at his chest.

{Are you in pain?} Soundwave asked.

(No, not really. I just….just…never mind)

{No,no} Soundwave shook his head {You need to tell me if you are. You forget, you are sharing a bond now. Optimus can feel your pain too.}

(That's the problem. I can't feel our bond. I know it's still there, but I can't feel his emotions.)

{Really?} Soundwave sat back in his chair {It sounds like Knockout's handy work}

(What?) Bee's eyes widened.

{Knockout is with Optimus and your team. I would say he made his famous formula. That numbs the bond so that you guys cannot feel each other's pain and hurt. When the war first broke out, it was used a lot on bots that their mates died or were injured. I'd say Optimus put up a heck of a fight. The pain pill I gave you helped you rest and freed you of the pain, but Optimus could still feel it.}

(Will it wear off?) Bee seemed worried. Almost like he was scared that he could not feel Optimus.

{Yes, in a couple days. If not sooner} Soundwave told him.

(Oh, good.) Bee closed his eyes and smiled. (I'm glad he can't feel the pain anymore) Soundwave nodded.

{You never truly answered my question, Bee. Are you in any pain at all?}

(No) Bee giggled (For the first time today, I feel…ok)

* * *

><p>"Starscream, are you ok?" Arcee asked as she walked outside. Starscream stood just outside the Autobot base. He stared up at the sky with his hands folded behind his back. He didn't move as the small femme walked over to him and stood next to him.<p>

"I'm better than ever" He smiled "For once I feel relaxed, but it will pass soon. Once we start looking for Bumblebee."

"Don't be so negative" Arcee crossed her arms "Take it from me, it doesn't help"

"Take it from me, I know it doesn't." He looked down at Arcee. She smiled and looked up at the sky.

"What are you looking at anyways?" she asked.

"The sky, of course." He laughed.

"Why? You are a flyer. You could be flying through the sky instead of staring at it."

"I have spent so much time in the sky that I have forgot what the view looks like form down here. I'm always looking down; it's nice to look up for a change."

"I wouldn't know" Arcee sighed "I have never flown before. I have always been looking up" Starscream turned to face her. She smiled as she looked up at the sky. Starscream tilted his head and stepped forward and reached out his hands toward Arcee. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Would you like to fly?" He asked. "I can show you what it's like to look down on this world. Primus, Arcee, I can show you what it's like to look down at the universe." Arcee uncrossed her arms and took step toward Starscream.

"How?" she asked.

"Just take my hand" Starscream smiled and held up his hand. Arcee looked down at his hand and smiled.

"Me? Trust you?" She laughed.

"Why not?" He grinned.

"At the moment, I cannot think of a reason not to" Arcee nodded. Arcee laid her hand inside Starscream's and he clamped down on her hand. He smirked and jumped up into the air. Arcee squeaked and wrapped herself around Starscream's waist. She shut her eyes and dug her head into Starscream's chest. She heard Starscream turn on his boosters and his jets. She felt the wind get faster and faster.

"Arcee, open her eyes. You are missing the best part" He said in her ear. Arcee opened her eyes. At first all she saw was Starscream's chest, but Starscream flipped her so that her back was against his chest.

"Oh, Primus" She smiled. She looked down over the land. She looked from left to right as Starscream flew through the clouds and over the mountains. She had never seen anything like it.

She looked up at Starscream. He was smiling and looked over the land as well. "It's something, isn't it?" He said.

"Oh, it is!" She smiled. "I never felt so….soo.."

"Free" he finished for her.

"What's that?" she pointed to a small object flying toward them.

"It's Laserbeak" Starscream huffed. Starscream slammed on his breaks and adjusted himself and Arcee so that he was holding her bridle style.

"Starscream" Laserbeak called as he halted in front of him.

"What do you want?" Starscream hissed. Arcee sunk back into Starscream's chest, hiding from the bird.

"Message from master, important to you he said." Laserbeak told.

"Spit it out" Starscream growled.

"Video feed and pictures of scout, Bumblebee." Laserbeak squawked.

"Take him back to base" Arcee said "Ratchet can download the feed"

"Ok, Laserbeak. Follow me" Starscream said.

"Yes, my commander" Starscream turned around and started to fly back down to Earth. Laserbeak stayed right on his tail.

Once on the ground, Starscream put Arcee down and she looked up at him. He nodded and started walking toward base. He held out his arm and made a clipping sound with his mouth. Laserbeak landed on his arm. Starscream stroked the birds head as he walked. He looked over to see Arcee walked right beside him, her eyes trained onto Soundwave's little pet.

"Sorry, Arcee. We will have to enjoy our flight some other time" Starscream sighed.

"We have all the time in the world" She said.

"That, we do" He smiled down at her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Starscream, I didn't know you had a pet" Miko said as she ran over to Starscream and Arcee when they walked into base. Starscream hummed a laugh and bent down to Miko's level.

"Oh, I don't. This is Laserbeak. Say hi, Laserbeak." Laserbeak chirped and looked up at Starscream, unsure what to do. "Go on" Starscream shook his arm. Laserbeak hopped off his arm and stood next to Miko. He was nearly three or four feet taller than the female. Miko leaned forward and poked Laserbeak's wings. Laserbeak hissed and turned to face her.

"Hey there" Miko smiled. Laserbeak lowered himself, making himself look smaller and less of a threat to the human.

"Hello" He said in a low tone. Miko sat down next to him and leaned forward to pet him. At first Laserbeak growled and pulled away. But once Miko slowly started rubbing his head and neck, he relaxed. His eyes widen and he watched the human is she hummed a song and petted him like she would a dog.

"He seems to like that" Arcee whispered to Starscream. Starscream cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back.

"Yes, it seems he does. He did not get this kind of loving from Soundwave or any other Con."

"Miko!" Bulkhead called as he came racing into the base. Jack and Raff jumping out and Bulkhead transformed. Bulkhead looked at Starscream and Arcee before walking over to Miko and picking her up. Laserbeak screeched and flapped his wings in protest.

"Calm down, Bulk" Arcee waved her hands.

"But, that's Laserbeak" Bulkhead looked down at Miko who had her arms crossed.

"Laserbeak can cause not harm" Starscream sighed before calling Laserbeak to his arm. The bird landed on the seekers arm, but his eyes never left Miko. Bulkhead put Miko down on the ground next to Jack and Raff.

"Where were you Arcee?" Jack asked. "You were supposed to pick me up at school."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. I was with Starscream" Arcee gasped.

"Next time, Arcee, Don't let me get in the way of your duties." Starscream warned Arcee. Arcee's eyes widen, she was surprised that Starscream would put a human first.

"Yes" Arcee sighed. Starscream looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"ah….ah….What was it that you needed to show me, Laserbeak?" Starscream turned to the bird.

"Soundwave asked me to show you what Megatron did to the scout" Laserbeak lowered his head.

"Bumblebee?" Raff ran forward. Starscream looked at Arcee and Bulkhead; they looked down at the ground. All the Autobots knew what Megatron did to Bumblebee. But they kept it away from the kids. They were too young to worry about such a thing.

"Bulkhead, Arcee. Maybe you should take the kids out for a drive. After all, they been locked up in school all day" Starscream offered.

"Good idea" Bulkhead said as he transformed. Miko and Jack shrugged and looked at each other. But Raff just stared up at Starscream.

"I want to know" Raff shook his head. Starscream looked over at Arcee. Arcee walked over to Raff.

"Raff, we can't do that. At least not yet. But I promise that you will be the first to know" Arcee told him. Raff frowned but nodded "Now how about you ride with me?"

"Really?" Raff smiled. Arcee nodded and transformed. "I mean, if it's ok with Jack" Raff looked over at Jack.

"Of course you can" Jack said, as he got into Bulkhead with Miko. Starscream watched as Bulkhead and Arcee left with the kids. As soon as they were gone, Starscream stared growling and he shot an evil look at Laserbeak.

"This better be good" he hissed at Laserbeak. Laserbeak let out a high pitched yelp.

"Oh, but it is, Commander. It is." He cowed down.

"Starscream? What is HE doing here?" A voice came from behind Starscream. Starscream turned around to face Knockout.

"He came here. Soundwave sent him." Starscream told Knockout. Knockout put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

"Soundwave could be tracking him." Knockout said.

"And now the Cons could know where our base is, seeker" Ratchet said as he appeared in the Med-Bay doorway and stood next to Knockout.

"No, no. Medics" The bird shook his head. "I promise, he is not. He is far too busy with the yellow one"

"What about the yellow one?" Ratchet walked closer to Starscream.

"With no medic, scout cannot be repaired." Laserbeak said with a shaky voice. He was starting to feel nervous with the bots crowding around him.

"Is he in that bad of shape?" Knockout asked.

"No" Laserbeak gulped. "My master is making sure no more harm comes to him"

"Why wound Soundwave care?" Starscream huffed and rolled his eyes.

"For you" Laserbeak looked up at Starscream.

"What are you talking about, bird?" Starscream growled.

"He knows the yello….."

"His name is Bumblebee" Knockout flicked Laserbeak on the head.

"Oh, yes yes." Laserbeak nodded "He knows… Bumblebee ….means a lot to you. And he knows that you will be upset with him of Bumblebee dies on the ship. So he keeps him safe in till you guys save him"

"Looks like you have someone watching over you" Ratchet smiled at Starscream.

"And thank Primus you do" Knockout added.

"Bee could be offline if it was not for Soundwave" Ratchet said.

"Make sure to give Soundwave my regards" Starscream smirked down at Laserbeak. "Now, the video feed you were talking about?"

"Yes, My commander" Laserbeak bowed. Laserbeak's chest opened up and reviled a small memory chip. Starscream took it from his chest and handed it to Ratchet.

"What do we do with him now?" Knockout asked Starscream.

"Laserbeak, return to Soundwave. Tell him I'll return the chip…personally."

"As you command, Starscream" Laserbeak bowed again.

"And one more thing, my little friend" Starscream grabbed Laserbeak by the head and pulled him off his arm. He leaned in close the Laserbeak. "Tell Megatron I'm coming for him" He said low. It sent chills through Laserbeak systems. Starscream threw Laserbeak into the air. Laserbeak flapped his wings and flew around Starscream "Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear" Laserbeak squalled. Laserbeak flow out of the base.

"You trust him not to tell Soundwave where this base is?" Knockout asked. Starscream turned to him and smirked.

"No. I know he will tell Soundwave"

"What!" Ratchet and Knockout yelled. Starscream waved his hands.

"Shh…. you'll wake Optimus" Starscream hissed. "Let me finish." Knockout and Ratchet looked at each other then at Starscream. "Soundwave won't tell anyone. Like Laserbeak said, Soundwave apparently cares for me. There for, he will not put me in danger."

"You're sure about that?" A deep voice came from behind Knockout and Ratchet.

"ah…gr…um..Optimus" Starscream stopped back. Ratchet and Knockout turned on their heels and stared up at the Prime.

"Optimus, what are you doing up?" Ratchet ran to his side. Knockout looked down and stepped back. Starscream walked over to Knockout and landed his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe, you should make things right" Starscream told Knockout.

"I feel much better. Besides, I heard yelling" Optimus looked around the room. Knockout noticed that Optimus was not taking his hand away from his chest.

"Is your chest bothering you, sir?" Knockout asked, nervously. Optimus looked over at him and tilted is head just a little.

"Not really. But that is the problem. I can no longer feel my bond with Bumblebee" Optimus sighed.

"It's normal, Optimus. Knockout's formula helped your pain." Ratchet said. Optimus looked over at Knockout.

"Thank you, Knockout" Optimus said with a hint of a smile.

"It was nothing, Optimus Prime" Knockout said. "It is the least I can do for Bumblebee….and you" Knockout sighed.

"Knockout may I have a word with you?" Optimus asked. Knockout nodded and followed Optimus over to the other side of the room. Starscream and Ratchet took the memory chip over to the main computer.

"Knockout, I understand that you do not like me" Optimus started. "And I know that you feel something for Bumblebee. And I hope that one day we can get along."

"Optimus sir, please don't" Knockout shook his head. "I have already put it behind me"

"That is a lie" Optimus folded his hands behind his back and leaned down toward Knockout.

"No, it's not, actually. You have a right to question my trust. But, honestly, as long as Bumblebee is truly happy, then I am happy." Knockout said.

"I am glad to hear that" Optimus tilted his head.

"Optimus, I had made a fool of myself over Bumblebee. Please forgive me"

"I already have" Optimus got down on one knee so he could look Knockout in the eyes "And I know you still love Bumblebee. I don't expect you to just stop being in love with him."

"You have nothing to worry about" Knockout smiled "I will not be in yours and Bumblebee's way. I'll go, once Bee is safe and back home with you"

"That will be up to Ratchet, would it not?" Optimus hummed a very small laugh. "He may want you around"

"Well, if that's the case. I will stay. But I admit, I have grown to like your medic. It's nice to have another doctor to talk to. The Cons are not known for their brains"

"I can understand" Optimus stood back up. "It's nice that Ratchet as someone to talk to. He keeps to himself too much."

"He is not the only one" Knockout looked down "And Optimus, sir?" Knockout looked up at him. "Just so you know I don't hate you. If anything I look up to you. Just because we are not the best of friends, doesn't mean I don't not respect you"

"Likewise, Knockout" Optimus said as he walked back over to Starscream and Ratchet.

"I can't believe this" Ratchet growled as he and Starscream watched Soundwave's video feed of Megatron and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's screams and Megatron's growls from the video filled the air. Ratchet and Starscream froze when they saw Megatron rip open Bee's spark chamber and try to bond with him. All because it would hurt Optimus. All because he wanted Optimus and his mate to suffer. But right before Megatron could finish the job, he stopped. He heard Soundwave coming his way. He pulled his spike out of Bumblebee and moved away from the bug. Bumblebee twisted and moved around, trying to cover himself up. But it did no good; he was still bare and leaking energon. Megatron laughed as he placed his own plating back into place and left the room.

"Optimus stay calm" Starscream and Ratchet heard Knockout tell the Prime. They turned around to see Optimus staring at the screen with deadly eyes and a heavy growl in his throat. Knockout was grabbing at Optimus's arms and shoulders, trying his hardest to move Prime. Starscream hissed as he ran over to Optimus. Ratchet turned off the computer and join the others.

"Optimus Prime, you listen to me" Starscream said.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called. Starscream started to get inpatient. He slapped Optimus across the face and pulled the great Prime toward him, forcing him to look Starscream in the eyes.

"I said LISTEN TO ME" Starscream screamed in his face. Optimus blinked and stared Starscream right in the eye. "He wants you to get mad. He does not know that you have seen this video but he know you would feel it through the bond. Do not feed his twisted mind"

"Starscream" Optimus shook his head "What are we going to do?"

"You are asking Starscream for help?" Bulkhead's voice came in. everyone turned around to see Bulkhead, Arcee, and the kids standing in the entrance.

"Why not?" Knockout turned to Bulkhead "Starscream knows everything about Megatron and the Cons. Even more then Optimus. If anyone can help us save Bee and bring Megatron down, it's him"

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"He is right" Optimus sighed and pulled away from Starscream's grip. "Starscream, will you lead us on this mission?"

"Never….I mean NEVER...did I think I would hear that" Arcee said. Starscream smirked at her and walked over to her.

"I have a few ideas." He leaned down over her and patted her on the head. "I think everyone will be happy with." Starscream turned on his heels and looked over at Knockout "Knockout, can you do this? Will you fight against your friends? Against Breakdown?" Knockout looked around the room. He looked at Optimus, Ratchet, and the whole team. He sighed and looked down at the children.

"For Bumblebee" He walked forward and smiled at Starscream "For Optimus, for all of them" He pointed to all the Autobots and the kids.

"We are not just fighting for Bumblebee anymore" Optimus said.

"What?" Starscream asked.

"We are fighting for you and Knockout too" Arcee added.

"To gain your freedom" Raff came in.

"So you don't have to hide" Miko nodded.

"Or run" Jack shrugged.

"So you can lead the decepticons to peace" Optimus said.

"As Lord Starscream" Arcee smiled and took Starscream by the hand. His claws engulfed her small hand.

"Starscream" Knockout called. Starscream turned and faced him "This time, you will not be alone"

"You will not face Megatron alone" Optimus stomped his foot.

"Oh, I like the sound of that" Starscream chuckled with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Soundwave, I'm surprised to see you without the scout by our side. What happen? Megatron made you put him back?" Breakdown laughed as Soundwave walked into the control room.<p>

"Now come on, Breaky" Arachnid giggled. "Where is Megatron anyways? You think that's why the Autobot isn't with him, BD? Megatron wanted another round with him?" Soundwave didn't say or do anything. He walked over to the table that Arachnid and Breakdown where seating at and sat down at the end farthest away from them.

"Could be" Breakdown smiled. "I wonder if he'll make it through the interfacing this time. Megatron has been under a lot of pressure lately."

"Soundwave, I'm going out for a fly. I have to clear my mind." Soundwave played the recording of Megatron just an hour ago. Arachnid and Breakdown looked down at the table. Soundwave shook his head and stand.

{Laserbeak?} He let out a long tune. Within seconds, Laserbeak appeared and flew right into his master's chest. Taking his place into Soundwave's armor.

"Where has he been?" Arachnid asked. Soundwave walked over to the far table and took his ration of Energon.

{Searching for Knockout}

"Yea, I know the feeling" Breakdown sighed.

Soundwave shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. He started heading back to the control room to await Megatron's return. He felt Laserbeak pull and tug on his chest. Soundwave leaned against the wall and moved his arms out of the way so that Laserbeak could come out again. Soundwave let out a small buzz as Laserbeak transformed out of his chest and flew down on the ground. His loyal pet looked up at him and lowered his head.

{Laserbeak?} Soundwave bent down and ran his long fingers over Laserbeak's beak. The bird pulled away and hissed at his touch. Soundwave pulled away and tilted his head {What's wrong, my pet?}

"I must tell Megatron something" Laserbeak said. Soundwave straightened up and put his hands on his hips.

{What must you tell him, Laserbeak?} Soundwave asked.

"Lord Starscream is coming for him" He smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

"Is this true?" Megatron hissed. Laserbeak gulped and nodded.

"Word for word" Laserbeak said.

"Surely you do not believe that Starscream would be foolish enough to attack us? On our own ship?" Arachnid crossed her arms and looked up at Megatron. Megatron turned away and looked at the main computer screen. So far, there was no sign of Starscream or the Autobots. Megatron sighed and looked down at the ground, as he thought.

"Of course not" Breakdown laughed "They are outnumbered. Even Starscream is smart enough know that"

"And Optimus won't rick putting his team in danger" Arachnid added.

"But Bumblebee is his mate" Laserbeak flew over to Breakdown and landed on his shoulder. "He will do anything to get him back"

"Lord Megatron, what do you think we should do?" Breakdown asked.

"Double your duties. Have the Vehicons stationed at every door and computer. I want round the clock guards. You should know better than to underestimate Starscream." Megatron turned toward Arachnid and Breakdown. "If Starscream's warning is true, then we better be prepared for his return to the Nemesis" Megatron smirked. Laserbeak flew back over to Soundwave and transformed back into his chest. Arachnid and Breakdown quickly run out of the room. Already yelling at the troops, telling them their new orders. Soundwave turned to leave.

'Soundwave, my friend" Megatron started. Soundwave stopped and turned around to face Megatron. Megatron walked over to him and sighed "What do you think?"

{Personally….} Soundwave start but Megaton cut him off.

"Soundwave" Megatron growled "You know I can't understand you, use your radio"

"I think that Starscream….is done playing games…he means business now" Soundwave used recordings of Arachnid and Knockout to talk. "You must…be ready…I fear there….will be…..no easy way out…..of this one"

"I see" Megatron rubbed his chin "I want you at the top of the ship. I want all your audio and video sincere on and working. Do you hear me? I don't want an insect to fly by without me knowing so" Soundwave nodded and turned away, heading to the door. But Megatron placed a hand on Soundwave's shoulder, making him stop. "And if you see Starscream, bring him to me. This battle is between me and him alone"

* * *

><p>"Do you actually have a plan?" Arcee asked as Starscream lifted her up onto his back.<p>

"No"

"Well, that's not good." Arcee rolled her eyes.

"Nothing ever goes according to plan. I'm better off just winging it" Starscream told.

"Are you joking?" Arcee snorted.

"No"

"This is great" Arcee growled. Starscream laughed and jumped up in the air. Arcee grabbed hold of him tightly, Starscream active his jets and took off flying through the air.

"Would you chill out? I have a plan, more like an outline of a plan." Starscream smirked. Arcee opened her eyes and looked over Starscream's shoulder. Through the thickness of the clouds, she could see the Nemesis.

:Starscream to base: Starscream called through his comm. link.

:Base here, we read you loud and clear: Ratchet answered

:We are about to board the ship: Starscream said as he circled the landing platform.

:Great, once inside, active the Con's groundbridge to the coordinates Ratchet gave you: Knockout stepped in. Arcee laughed and Starscream turned his head and smiled at her.

"You asked if I had a plan, which I don't. You never asked about the others." Starscream said.

"You are the one that's suppose to be leading this mission" Arcee pointed out.

"Another thing I have learned over the years is that having one person to lead the entire group never works out."

"You mean teamwork" Arcee summed it all up for him.

"In the since" Starscream said as he looked for a place to land onboard the ship.

"How do you know it's not guarded?" Arcee looked over his shoulder.

"I don't" He simple said "we just have to hope for a friendly welcoming party" Starscream landed on the edge on the ship and set Arcee down on her feet. He transformed his hand into a gun and looked down at Arcee. "You ready for this?"

"If you mean ready to offline the loser, Megatron, and get our Bee back" Arcee transformed her hands into guns "Then, yeah" Starscream smirked and took the lead to the door. Arcee on his tail, looking around for any Cons. Starscream paused at the door and stared at it. "What are you waiting for?" Arcee asked. Starscream grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to the side, behind a satellite. Starscream poked his head out from behind it and looked at the door.

The door opened and Soundwave stepped out. He closed the door behind him and looked around. He sighed and lifted his right arm in the air, snapping his fingers in the process.

Laserbeak appeared from Soundwave's chest, he flew up to his master's shoulder.

{You know what to do} Soundwave buzzed {send live video and audio feed in the main control room. Megatron is waiting}

"And who or what is it that I'm looking for, master?" Laserbeak hissed. Soundwave flicked Laserbeak off his shoulder and the bird took flight.

{Where have you been, idiot? Did you hear a word Megatron said?} Soundwave beeped.

"You forget, master Soundwave, I am a part of you. I hear your thoughts and I know what you are thinking. And our mind was not worrying about what Megatron had to say" Laserbeak grinned.

{Your point, dearest Laserbeak?} Soundwave mocked.

"Why am I trying to capture the very Con you are trying to protect?" Laserbeak landed in front of Soundwave.

{Indeed, you are a part of me. But you forget as well, that I am the part with the brain} Soundwave snickered. Laserbeak growled and took flight once again.

"You have something planed, don't you?"

{In the since of the matter} Soundwave sighed.

Starscream moved back, only to push Arcee back against the wall with a thud. Starscream's eyes widen and he looked out from behind the satellite, only to see Soundwave looking his way. Soundwave turned and started walking over toward the satellite, trying to figure out what that noise was. He went to lean over the side to see behind the satellite.

"Commander Soundwave" A small voice called. Soundwave turned on his heels and looked behind him, at the small Vehicon standing behind him. "We need your help. It seems that one of our engines is flooded" Soundwave gasped and ran with the Vehicon to the control panels.

Starscream let out a deep breath and held his hands over his spark. "I thought he had us" Starscream closed his eyes and took another long breath.

"Like he would do anything anyways" Arcee stood and looked around, making sure it was clear. Starscream stood and cleared his throat. Arcee nodded at him and Starscream took off running toward the door. Arcee right beside him. Arcee beat him to the door and busted through it. Starscream ran in and closed the door behind him, gently.

"Arcee, easy. We have to play by my rules on this ship" Starscream put his hands behind his back and walked with grace down the hall. Arcee held out her gun and her eyes scanned for any movement. "Rule number one in the Starscream book of sneak attacks, never try to be sneaky"

"You're kidding, right?" Arcee laughed and transformed her gun back into her hand.

"Not at all" Starscream looked back at her as she walked behind him "If I have learned anything over the years, it is that Megatron and the other Decepticons pay so much attention to the little things, they do not notice what's right in front of their face." Starscream walked out in front of a doorway and stopped. Arcee stopped and looked up at him. "For example" He pointed to the doorway. Arcee looked into the room and saw at least ten Vehicons standing around talking to each other. Some of them could clearly see the two intruders, but they paid no mind to them. Starscream laughed and walked on. Arcee on the other hand was lost of words.

"After all these years of playing it safe and hiding, it was a waste of time" Arcee said as she caught up with Starscream.

"Yes and no" Starscream turned and opened a door to their left. Once inside, Starscream locked the door behind them. He walked over to the middle of the room and looked to make sure the groundbridge was working and set up right. The power button was on and the power was fully charged. He nodded to Arcee and walked over to the control panel and started pressing buttons. "We must hurry. It won't take them long to figure out that someone is bridging onto the ship."

"Well, stop wasting time telling me about it and just do it" Arcee demanded, playfully. Starscream smiled and looked over at her out of the corner of his eye. She crossed her arms and watched him as he worked.

"I hope this works" Starscream sighed and pulled the handle down. The groundbridge opened and Arcee walked over to Starscream.

"Its Ratchet's plan" She shrugged "It has to work"

The groundbridge opened…

Knockout, Bulkhead, Optimus, and Ratchet came through. Arcee walked over and stood next to Optimus. Starscream reached over and turned off the groundbridge. When he looked back at his team, they all were looking at him.

"What now, commander Starscream?" Knockout asked. Starscream jumped some, surprised at Knockout's question. He had forgotten that the great and mighty Optimus Prime asked him to lead this mission.

"First things first, we need to find Bumblebee and get him off this ship" Starscream started. "Our best bet would be to stay together. If we come upon trouble, then we will split up" Optimus stepped forward and nodded.

"I'm right behind you" He said, calmly. Ratchet and Knockout stepped forward, with their arms locked together.

"We are too" Knockout spoke for Ratchet and himself. Bulkhead chuckled and pounded his fists together.

"And as if I had a chose" The green bot joked. Starscream smiled and looked over at Arcee, who was smiling right back at him. She reached out and took his hand. Everyone, even Arcee, was surprised.

"I will not be behind you" Arcee shook her head. Starscream snorted and went to pull away, but Arcee pulled his hand back toward her. "But I will be beside you. Through it all" She hummed. Starscream turned away, trying to hide his abnormally happy smile.

"Ok, Ok. You Autobots are too much, you know that?" Starscream turned and started walking toward the door. "Don't walk on top of each other. Stay close but behind." They all nodded.

Starscream took the lead. He walked out of the room, as if nothing was going on. He grinned as he turned the corner. Five Vehicons were standing in front of the cell doors. They all pointed their guns at their former commander.

"Stop right here, Starscream" One stepped forward.

"My my, when Megatron wants things guarded, he really goes all out" The seeker laughed.

"Hmm…Commander Starscream" Another one said "Why are you here? You do know Megatron will kill you if he finds you?"

"He won't have to find him" The Vehicon in the back pushed the others out of the way "Cause we will take….Starscream….to Megatron" He paused and had to think before saying Starscream's name. He was not sure if he should say Commander or not.

"You need to think before speak" Starscream sighed "you may regret it"

"Enough games"

"Oh, I agree. That is why I am here. I am tired of playing Megatron's twisted games. And since you served me well while I was leader, I'll let you chose." Starscream leaned against the wall.

"You're crazy, Starscream" One laughed "You think we would ever chose to be on your side?" The Con looked at the others, who were laughing with him.

"Aww, what a shame" Starscream looked down "I was looking forward for you guys to meet your new team" Starscream's eyes shot up and he snapped his fingers.

Arcee and Knockout jumped out from the hallway and started firing at them. Ratchet and Bulkhead charged out and slammed two Cons into the wall. Optimus came out and went after one of the Cons that took off running down the hall. But Starscream put his arm out, blocking Optimus's path. The Prime slammed on his brakes and looked down at Starscream.

"Let him go" Starscream said, watching the Con run.

"He will tell Megatron we are here." Optimus said.

"Good, that will buy you guys time to get off the ship with Bumblebee" Starscream looked up at Optimus.

"You talk like you are not coming back with us" Ratchet came in. Optimus and Starscream looked over to see their team standing next to a pile of offlined Vehicons.

"I will deal with Megatron while you guys get Bumblebee out of here" Starscream looked down.

"But Starscream….." Knockout raised his hands.

"No ifs, ands, or buts" Starscream hissed.

"No Starscream. You can't "Arcee shook her head.

"What did I say?" Starscream snapped "I have control of this team in till Bee is off this ship. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" The whole team said, expect for Optimus.

"Starscream, you don't have to do this" Optimus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but a need too" Starscream said "I will not have peace in till Megatron his offline and neither will Bumblebee or you." Starscream walked over to the cell doors and typed in the code. Optimus walked over to him and stood over his shoulder.

"Optimus, maybe Starscream should go in ….. alone" Knockout said.

"Indeed" Ratchet nodded "He may handle it better than any of us if Bumblebee is…unwell" Optimus looked down at Starscream and nodded.

Starscream walked into the room, halfway shutting the door behind him. It was dark in Bumblebee's cell; it was dark outside, no light came through the window. The only light was coming from the hallway. Starscream's red eyes scanned the area.

He stopped when he saw a small yellow form sitting against the wall. The bots knees pressed into his chest and his arms wrapped around them, protectively. His head was down and resting on his knees. Starscream could pick up the stress and tiredness in Bumblebee's breath. Starscream tilted his head, unsure if Bumblebee was functional.

(What is it Soundwave?) Bumblebee beeped, not moving his head. Starscream smirked and squatted down in front of Bumblebee. (What do you want?) Bee sighed.

"I want you to come home with me and the team" Starscream said, as calm and cool as he could. Even though on the inside he wanted to hug and kiss Bee like he was a long lost child. Bumblebee's head shot straight up and his eyes were bigger than his face.

(Starscream) Bumblebee moved his hands to each side of Starscream's face. Starscream took his hand and rubbed it down Bee's arm.

"Oh, Bumblebee." Starscream sighed and closed his eyes "Your safe now" Before Starscream could reopen his eyes, Bumblebee jumped on him. Tackling him to the ground in a big hug. Starscream laughed and pulled Bumblebee deeper into the hug. Bumblebee panted and tried not to cry. He clawed at Starscream's shoulders and back, making sure there was no way Starscream could leave him. "Easy Bee. Easy. I'm here." Bumblebee pulled away just enough to look up at Starscream. "Are you ok?" Bumblebee clicked and chirped.

(I have been better, Screamer) Bumblebee stood and helped Starscream to his feet. Bumblebee looked up at Starscream. (How on Earth did you get on the ship?)

"I had some help" Starscream stepped aside and pointed toward the door. "From some good friends of yours…..and mine" Starscream put his arm over Bee's shoulder. He cleared his throat "Ok, guys. It's ok to come in" Starscream said, loudly.

The door opened all the way…..

Bumblebee gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He looked up at Starscream then back at the door, then back to Starscream. Starscream nodded and took his arm away from Bee's shoulders.

"OPTIMUS" Bumblebee squealed and ran toward his mate, where he was welcomed with open arms….

Starscream watched as The Great Optimus Prime sat down in the middle of the cell and held Bumblebee against his chest. It confused and surprised Starscream that Optimus would act like this. How could he act like this? He was Optimus Prime. He was not supposed to act like that. Optimus acted like they were not in danger. He seemed to forget all he anger toward Megatron.

Starscream closed his eyes and put his hand over his spark. His breathing became heavy and shallow. He remembered a time when he acted like Optimus. Like a love struck youngling. Before the war, when he was with his friends. When he was with Slipstream. He was the air commander of the noble seekers of Cybertron. The pressure was overwhelming and the worry was worse. But when Starscream looked at Slipstream and felt her touch…

It all went away.

It was sad, really. Megatron bonded with Starscream to help him but hurt him at the same time. Bonding with anther mech helping with the pain and kept the pain away. But it cause Starscream to forget many things about slipstream and how much he truly loved her. It was not in till now that he realized and remember how much Slipstream was a part of him.

(Starscream) beeped Bumblebee. Starscream opened his eyes and saw Bumblebee


	18. Chapter 18

Starscream watched as The Great Optimus Prime sat down in the middle of the room and held Bumblebee against his chest. It confused and surprised Starscream that Optimus would act like this. How could he act like this? He was Optimus Prime. He was not supposed to act like that. Optimus acted like they were not in danger. He seemed to forget all his anger toward Megatron.

Starscream closed his eyes and put his hand over his spark. His breathing became heavy and shallow. He remembered a time when he acted like Optimus. Like a love struck youngling. Before the war, when he was with his friends. When he was with Slipstream. He was the air commander of the noble seekers of Cybertron. The pressure was overwhelming and the worry was worse. But when Starscream looked at Slipstream and felt her touch…

It all went away.

It was sad, really. Megatron bonded with Starscream to help him but hurt him at the same time. Bonding with another mech helped with the pain by keeping the pain away. But it caused Starscream to forget many things about Slipstream and how much he truly loved her. It was not in till now that he realized and remembered how much Slipstream was a part of him.

Starscream noticed that Optimus flinched and gulped at the same time that Bumblebee smiled and closed his eyes.

"I can feel our bond again" Optimus looked into Bumblebee's eyes.

(Me too) Bumblebee nodded.

"You are hurt….worse than ….we thought" Optimus sighed

(And you are extremely too happy to see me) Bumblebee giggled.

"How can you possible be laughing?" Optimus looked down "after what has happened to you? While you feel this unbearable pain?"

(Because, you big guff ball, you are here. And as long as I am with you, I feel no pain.)

"The formula we gave you is not strong enough to stop sparks with a strong bond like yours." Starscream smiled.

(Starscream) beeped Bumblebee. Starscream watched Bumblebee start to stand up in Optimus's lap. Starscream smiled and walked over to them. Optimus got to his feet and stood behind Bumblebee.

"Glad to see you are ok, Bumblebee" Starscream said. Bumblebee walked closer to Starscream and looked up at him.

(Same here) Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Starscream's waist and hugged him tight. Starscream stiffened at first but shortly relaxed. (Last time I saw you, you were half offline)

"Well, he had a little help" Knockout laughed as he walked into the room. Starscream felt Bumblebee freeze when he heard Knockout's voice. He slowly unwrapped himself from Starscream and turned toward the doorway. Knockout leaned against doorway and crossed his arms with a grin on his face.

(Knockout?) Bumblebee gulped. Knockout tilted his head and opened his arms.

"What? No hug for me?" Bumblebee smiled and ran right over to him. Knockout picked Bumblebee up and spun around. "I missed you"

(I..I missed you t-too) Bumblebee looked at Optimus. (How are we going to get out of here?)

"You should be asking Starscream" Optimus pointed to the seeker. Bumblebee turned and smiled at Starscream.

(He let you lead this mission?) Bumblebee chirped.

"Just this once" Starscream shrugged. He walked past Optimus and Bumblebee and over to Knockout. "Let's go, we have no time to waste. Megatron will know we are on bored any minute. If he does not know yet"

Bumblebee, Knockout, and Optimus followed Starscream out to the hallway. Bumblebee was greeted by Arcee and Ratchet, who hugged him and kissed him like a lost child. Bulkhead simple gave Bee a pat on the back and told him he missed him greatly.

"There will be time to catch up. But right now we are in trouble." Knockout stepped in "By my reading, Megatron has sent out the Vehicons, including Breakdown and Arachnid."

"Oh this is getting good" Starscream smirked.

"Autobots, lets ro…."

"Nope, Optimus" Starscream cut him off. Optimus looked over at Starscream, as well as the rest of the team.

"Starscream?" Arcee asked. Starscream looked down and sighed.

"Optimus and Bumblebee, I want both of you to go back to base."

(But Starscream) Bumblebee waved his hands.

"No buts. Bee, you are hurt. You can barely walk, let alone fight. " Starscream looked up. "You and Optimus head back. Now"

"You heard him Bumblebee" Optimus put his arms around his mate. Bumblebee looked up at Optimus.

"You are going to listen to him?" Bumblebee breathed heavily.

"Just…this one time" Optimus sighed and turned to walk back to the groundbridge room. Bumblebee walked behind him, with his head low.

Starscream waited in till Optimus and Bumblebee were out of sight before turning to the rest of the team.

"Why would you send Optimus back to base?" Ratchet asked "We kind of need him to fight Megatron"

'I can fight him" Starscream rolled his eyes. "After all, who knows him better than me?"

"Optimus" Arcee crossed her arms.

"Optimus does not know all Megatron's moves or know what he is thinking" Starscream said.

"And you do?" Bulkhead tilted his head.

"Somewhat, but that's why I did not send Ratchet back with Bumblebee. I have a job for each and every one of you. Starting with the doctors" Starscream turned to Ratchet and Knockout.

"What do you want us to do?" Knockout asked. Starscream pulled out a small data pad from his side panel and handed it to Knockout. Knockout looked over it and gasped.

"Both of you head to Knockout's old lab"

"What for?" Ratchet looked over Knockout's shoulder at the data pad "What is this?" Ratchet grabbed at the data pad.

"I am sure you remember the chemical formula that we gave Optimus to numb his bond to Bumblebee" Starscream said. "On this data pad is the antidote"

"For you?" Knockout crossed his arms. Starscream nodded. "You want to reopen your bond with Megatron?"

"Yes"

"Why in the pit do you want to do that?" Arcee growled.

"I have a plan" Starscream turned and started jogging down the hall. Arcee and Bulkhead looked at each other before following him. Knockout looked at Ratchet and smiled.

"Ready?" Knockout asked.

"I suppose" Ratchet nodded. Knockout took the lead down the opposite hall from Starscream and the others. Ratchet looked up and down the hall as they ran.

"Don't worry, Ratchet" Knockout looked over at Ratchet. "There are no cameras in the halls. They are all outside or at the top, where the flyers are."

"Not smart, if you ask me." Ratchet huffed.

"But it works in our favor." Knockout laughed. "So it's not a bad thing that it is not smart."

"True" Ratchet smiled. "Is it hard?" Ratchet looked down "You know, coming back here as the enemy?"

"Actually, no. Because, I know I am doing the right thing." Knockout told Ratchet.

"But what about your friend…..Breakdown, is it?"

"What about me?" A voice echoed from the hall. Knockout and Ratchet stopped and turned around to see the big Con standing only a couple feet away from them. Ratchet transformed his hands into swords and growled at Breakdown. Knockout stepped back and gulped, scared to face his old friend. Breakdown walked toward them with a smirk on his face. "I got to say, I'm surprised to see you out in the field, Medic."

"I still have some fight left in me" Ratchet got ready to charge at Breakdown.

"No" Knockout jumped in front of Ratchet. "Please, no" Knockout looked at Breakdown.

"Knockout" Breakdown lowered his hands to his side and tilted his head. "Where have you been?"

"If you even bothered to look for me, you would have realized that I been right under your nose" Knockout turned around and backed up into Ratchet, pushed him toward the door behind them.

"Megatron refused to let me look for you and Arachnid did not want to go looking for you. She said you were not worth the time"

"And you listened, to both of them" Knockout laughed. Ratchet put his hand on Knockout's shoulder. Knockout turned around again and opened the door behind Ratchet and pushed him in. Knockout closed and locked the steel door.

"What are you doing?" Breakdown ran at him "That is your lab" Knockout hissed and turned around with his hand up, back handing Breakdown in the face. The giant blue Con was sent flying against the wall.

"Knockout" Ratchet yelled from behind the door. Knockout walked toward Breakdown.

"Ratchet, work on the anti-formula. You're safe in there."

"But Knockout" Ratchet banged on the door. Knockout watched as Breakdown got back on his feet and stared down at him.

"What did Starscream say? No buts" Knockout said as he balled up his fist.

"So it's true" Breakdown rolled his neck "You have teamed up with Screamer and the Autobots. I was hoping it was not true"

"I'm better with them then stuck up Megatron's and that femme's tail pipe like you" Knockout hummed.

"Not true" Breakdown shook his head. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Never said I did" Knockout smirked, and transformed one of his hands into a twisted drill and the other into a circular saw. Breakdown's eyes turned black and he snarled, showing his teeth.

"Lies!" Breakdown transformed his hand into a hammer. He ran straight at Knockout, but Knockout rammed his drill right into Breakdown's side. Making a small hole in his lower chest. Breakdown gasped and looked down at the small hole, energon slowly leaking from it.

"Even if I did care, you would not know. You were always trying to prove yourself to Megatron." Knockout said as he lunged forward. Breakdown ducked and grabbed Knockout by the foot and threw him in the floor, flat on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Breakdown snorted. Knockout got on his hands and knees, trying to get out from under Breakdown's shadow. "Everything I ever did was for you. I tried to impress you. If I was trying to prove myself to anyone, it was to you" Knockout pushed himself off the floor and kicked Breakdown right in the stomach. Breakdown groaned and covered his stomach with his free hand. Knockout jumped on top of Breakdown and stuffed his sword into his shoulder, cutting deep into a main energon vain. Breakdown screamed out in pain. He whined as he reached around and grabbed Knockout by the back of his neck. He pulled Knockout off his back and held him up in the air.

"Look who is lying now" Knockout kicked it Breakdown. Breakdown moved his hand, so that it was around Knockout's neck. Knockout coughed as he tried to breath. "What…..w-what are you…going to do, ehh?" knockout managed to laugh. "Offline me?"

"I could" Breakdown pointed out "And I should. Your betrayal is punishable by death." Knockout saw Breakdown's eyes flicker. He was losing too much energon. He would offline soon if he did not get help.

"Well, do it then" Knockout dropped his weight and stopped fighting. Breakdown frowned and dropped Knockout on his aft. Knockout reached into his side panel and pulled out his electric rod. He stabbed Breakdown in the chest. Breakdown gasped and fell to the floor.

"I guess there is still a little deception left in this ex-con" Knockout put his hands on his hips and stepped on Breakdown's back.

Knockout twirled his rod around and shoved it into the control panel to his lab. The doors shot open and he looked in from the doorway. Ratchet was working over the computer, typing as fast his he could.

"Are you ok?" Ratchet asked as he ran over to the lab table and grabbed a hard drive to stick into the lab's computer. Knockout crossed his arms.

"Never better" Knockout sighed, as he started to walk into the lab.

BANG!

A gun went off…..

Ratchet turned around to look at Knockout….

Knockout stared at Ratchet and held his hands over his lowered chest.

"Knockout?" Ratchet turned to face him. Knockout moved his hands and looked down at his chest. A bullet had gone straight threw him. "Dear Primus" Ratchet yelled as he ran over to Knockout. Knockout fall to his knees and fell forward, but Ratchet caught him before he could land on his face. Ratchet looked down at the wound. He knew it was fatal. Knockout's energon was already spilled all over the floor. "Knockout, please. Stay with me" Ratchet begged. Knockout shook his head and pointed at the computer.

'G-get the formula….t-to Star…S-Starscream" Knockout said, his voice weak and cracking. Ratchet nodded and held Knockout close. Knockout turned his head to see Breakdown standing in the doorway, his gun on his shoulder still smoking. Breakdown was crying and his eyes were dull. He went to take a step forward, but did not have the strength and started to fall.

But Breakdown was dead before he hit the ground.

Ratchet did not even flinch at the sound Breakdown hitting the floor. He only looked down at Knockout as he slowly went offline…..


	19. Chapter 19

"Knockout" Ratchet cooed. Holding the smoking body against his chest. "Please, it cannot end like this" Ratchet looked down at Knockout. The once red, playful eyes of the young medic were now dull and tired. Ratchet was no foul; he saw life just as much as he saw death in the remaining light in Knockout's eyes.

Ratchet jumped to his feet, with Knockout safely in his hands. He ran over to the berth and placed Knockout gently on it. He quickly plugged Knockout up to the life-support tubes and IVs. He looked around the lab, looking for Energon. He ran from cabinet to cabinet, looking in every little place that Knockout may store Energon in his lab.

But he could not find any anywhere. He lowered his head and smacked his forehead.

"Do you need some help, old friend?" A voice called. Ratchet looked up and saw Optimus standing in the doorway.

"Optimus, what are you doing here?" Ratchet hissed and walked back over to the berth that Knockout was laying on. "It is not like you to go back on an order"

"There are some rules that must be broken. And in this case, I am glad I broke it. What happened to him?" Optimus asked as he stepped forward. His foot rubbed up against Breakdown's body, causing him to look down. Optimus gulped as he stepped over the body.

"I'm sure you can guess by looking at him" Ratchet pointed to Breakdown "And him" Ratchet turned, showing Optimus Knockout's damaged body." Ratchet shook his head "I need Energon" Ratchet slammed his fists down.

"Are you certain he can be…...saved?" Optimus asked. Ratchet turned to face him.

"I…I d-do not know, Optimus. But isn't worth a shot?" Ratchet looked back at Knockout.

"If you think you can do it" Optimus sighed. "Use the Energon that you can save from Breakdown. I will search the bodies of the Vehicons that we attacked early." Optimus told him.

A beeping noise filled room and Ratchet ran over to the computers. "Optimus, it is a good thing you are here."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know Bumblebee is with you" Ratchet smirked. "And I need him"

"He is just outside, guarding the door" Optimus pointed toward the door. Ratchet downloaded the anti-formula into a small syringe and handed it to Optimus.

"Have him take this to Starscream and the others. They headed up the hall, I'm sure Bee can find his way"

"Are you sure about that, Ratchet?" Optimus took the Syringe and looked at it. "We just saved Bumblebee, I can't lose him again" Optimus closed his eyes "Plus, he is sore and tired from his stay here with Megatron."

"You know I would not send him if I knew he was not able." Ratchet took a container and bent down to collect what Energon he could from Breakdown. "He is faster than both of us and he can help Starscream more than either of us can. It's kind of hard to order a Prime around" Ratchet rushed back over to Knockout, hooking his IV's to the Energon container. Optimus sighed and turned to run out the door. "And Optimus" Ratchet called. Optimus stopped, but did not turn around. "I do not think it would be wise to tell Bee about Knockout, at least not yet." Optimus nodded and walked on.

Once outside he looked over at Bumblebee, who was watching the halls carefully. When he saw Optimus, he lowered his guns and smiled. Optimus smiled back and bent down to Bumblebee's level.

(Everything ok?) Bumblebee asked.

"In the since, yes" Optimus nodded. "Ratchet needs you to do something for him and Starscream."

(Anything!) Bumblebee leaned forward on his heels. Optimus handed Bumblebee the syringe.

"Starscream needs this" Optimus said. "Now" Optimus pushed on Bumblebee's back, telling him to go. Bumblebee looked up at him.

(You are not coming?) Bumblebee tilted his head.

"Afraid not, love, Ratchet need help here" Optimus smiled.

(With what?) Bumblebee asked.

"I-I am not sure. Something important, to help us" Optimus stood and walked back toward the Med-Bay. Bumblebee huffed and took off running down the hall.

I do not know what you are lying to me about. But you better hope I don't find out Bumblebee's spark warned Optimus through their bond. Optimus gulped and put his hand over his chest, scared to answer Bumblebee's warning.

"How is it going, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he jogged over to the Berth. Optimus laid his hand over Knockout's chest. He could feel a very weak and short pulse. Ratchet was back over at Breakdown's side getting more Energon.

"He is there" Ratchet groaned "But it's how long he is there is what worries me"

* * *

><p>Starscream ran down the hall with Arcee right on his heels and Bulkhead not far behind. A smirk crossed Starscream's face as they came to the main doors to the control room.<p>

"Megatron is just beyond those doors" Starscream told Arcee and Bulkhead.

"Too bad you won't make it to the other side, Screamer" A dark femme voice laughed. Starscream rolled his eyes as he turned around. Arcee was growling and hissing louder than he was.

"Ah, Arachnid. I almost forgot" Starscream stood tall and proud, showing no fear to the spider lady standing before them. "Bulkhead, will you take care of her?"

"Bulkhead?" Arcee questioned Starscream.

"Yea, me?" Bulkhead eyes Arachnid "Arcee may be a better fit to her" Starscream placed his hands behind his back and laughed.

"Actually, I do not believe that." Starscream winked at Arachnid, gaining an unsure and nervous stare from the femme. "They bigger the phone book, the flatter the bug" Starscream turned and started walking toward the main doors "Come now, Arcee" He called. Arcee smiled and ran after him. Arachnid shook her head, clearly confused on what just happened. She jumped up and landed on her eight legs. She lunged at Starscream, but Bulkhead punched her from the side, sending the small spider straight into the wall.

Starscream turned around and grabbed Arcee by the wrist, throwing her onto his back.

"Hold on" He said. Arcee wrapped her arms around Starscream's neck and her legs around his waist. Starscream aimed his rocket cannon at the main doors and fired. He jumped up in the air and transformed, with Arcee riding safely on the back of his jet form.

Starscream flew inside, circling the room. Megatron ducked and covered, he watched Starscream fly around the room.

"Shoot him down" Megatron ordered the vehicons that were standing around the room. They all opened fire on him. But Starscream flew so high that they did not see Arcee. And that's what Starscream wanted.

"Take them out" Starscream told Arcee. Arcee transformed her hands into guns and leaned forward to aim at them.

She fired back on them, taking them up down within seconds. Starscream flew closer to the ground and dropped Arcee off behind one of the computers, so Megatron would not see her.

Starscream transformed and walked up the cat walk to where Megatron was standing. Megatron opened his eyes and stood tall when he laid eyes on Starscream

"Primus, Megatron" Starscream grinned "You act as if you seen a ghost"

"I would prefer to see a ghost, rather then you" Megatron snarled. Starscream stopped and put his hand over his spark.

"Oh, that hurts" He mocked "And here I thought you cared"

"Enough" Megatron aimed his cannon at Starscream. "I am tired of playing games with you, Starscream" Megatron fired up his cannon.

"You should have thought about that a long time ago, my mate" Starscream hissed. Megatron stepped back and lowered his gun some. "Have you forgotten?" Starscream put is hands behind his back. Megatron looked down and shook his head.

"For millions of years, you have done everything in your might hide your spark from mine. Even after I forced you to become my mate, your spark still stayed sealed away from me" Megatron looked up at Starscream.

"Don't you think I know this?" Starscream growled. "After all the shit you put me through, after all the pain I suffered, you really think I can open my spark to you?"

"I know I have done wrong" Megatron walked turned Starscream. Starscream cowed down. It was just like when he was second-in-command and feared the war lord. "I know what I did to you and your seekers was wrong" He sighed.

"That's not what I was talking about." Starscream looked away.

'But it's what I am talking about" Megatron said coldly.

"You are so…"

"Shut up, Starscream" Megatron cut him off "After all, that is the reason you want to kill me?"

"Kill you?" Starscream smirked. "That would be too kind. I have other plains for you."

"Like what?" Megatron put his hands on his hips.

"Leaving you with no weapons and no home, no one to turn to and no one to love." Starscream balled up his fists. "Just like you left me alone to suffer"

"I did not let you suffer" Megatron narrowed his eyes. "Starscream, I bonded with you to ease your pain and help you"

"Lies" Starscream snapped.

"No, for once. I am being completely open and true with you, my bonded." Megatron put his hand over his spark. "I know you think I boned with you to hurt you, but I didn't. I thought it would help you forget about Slipstream."

"Why would I want to forget about her?" Starscream cried out. "I loved her, with my entire spark"

"Listen to me" Megatron stepped forward and put his hands on each side of Starscream's shoulder.

"It was for the best" Megatron coed. "Not a day went by that I did not regret killing your seekers and your mate." Starscream looked up into Megatron's eyes. For once he saw the truth in his eyes.

"Then tell me one thing" Starscream closed his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Megatron sighed.

"The….real reason...you wanted me. The real reason you made sure I was alone and had nowhere to go" Starscream opened his eyes. Megatron looked away.

"Bee" Starscream heard Arcee yell. He looked up at Megatron, who was already looking around the room to see who was with them. Starscream turned around. Arcee was running over to Bumblebee from the other side of the room. Bumblebee looked at Arcee then at Megatron and Starscream.

"Bumblebee?" Starscream started running over to him. "What are you doing here?" Starscream could hear Megatron growling.

"Another one of your tricks Starscream?" Megatron smirked. "No surprise" Starscream grabbed Bumblebee and threw the scout behead him, protectively. He looked down in Bumblebee's hands, catching sight of the syringe.

(Ratchet asked me to bring this to you) Bumblebee handed the small syringe to Starscream.

"Actually" Starscream yelled back to Megatron. He turned around to face him. "Yes"

Megaton's eyes grew big and his breathing became heavily and fast, as if he knew what the seeker was up to. He opened fire on Starscream and the Autobots. Starscream pushed Bumblebee out of the way and jumped toward Arcee to cover her. Arcee ran at Starscream, meeting him half way. But before Arcee could reach for Starscream's hand, she was shot in the lower chest. She screamed and fell to the ground. Starscream fell to his knees right beside of her.

"Arcee" Starscream cried. She looked up at him with flickering eyes.

Bumblebee jumped to his feet and frozen where he stood. Megatron laughed and walked forward, his gun still aimed at Arcee and Starscream.

"Your suffering is over now, my dear Star" Megatron said as his gun fired up. Starscream threw himself over Arcee, protecting her from the blast. Starscream closed his eyes and tensed up, waiting on the pain.

The shot was heard but the impacted never came….

Starscream moved around and opened his eyes. He was…unharmed?

He quickly turned his head and looked up at Megatron. Megaton's eyes were big and he was staring down at his feet. Starscream moved his legs out of the way so he could see what Megatron was staring at.

"NO" Starscream yelled "H-HOW COULD Y-YOU?" Starscream crawled away from Arcee, who was in pure shock.

Starscream picked up Bumblebee and held him close.

"I-I did not….m-mean….too" Megatron stepped back. Why did he feel so bad? Maybe it was the guilt of killing his brother's mate or maybe he felt bad for causing Starscream even more pain. "He jumped in front of my gun….I didn't know…..he was going to do that"

Starscream rocked back and forth, holding Bumblebee like a small sparkling. Arcee had made her way to Starscream's side; her love for Bumblebee was greater than her pain. She endured the pain to be closer to Bumblebee and Starscream. She rubbed her hands down Bee's cheek and neck. She looked up at Starscream, but could not see anything. His eyes were black and his face turned into a shadow. Arcee gulped and looked back down at Bumblebee. He was still online, but barely. Megatron had shot him right in the stomach.

Arcee heard noises coming from Starscream's throat, which even scared her. She saw Starscream move his hands to his chest and his chest plating started to move. He opened the end of the syringe and pointed it toward his glowing spark. He stopped and looked up at Megatron.

"I will….kill you" He said with a flat snarl and a cold tone.


	20. Chapter 20

"Now, now Starscream" Megatron stepped back "You know I didn't mean too"

"Really?" Starscream laid Bumblebee on the ground and stood up. His eyes glowing dark red and his chest and throat growling. He looked down at the syringe he held pointed at his chest. With a sly grin he injected the formula straight into his spark. He hardly felt a thing. He looked up at Megatron as he closed his spark chamber. Starscream put his hand over his…..as did Megatron.

I can hear you. I can feel you Megatron's spark panicked. Starscream sent a spark chilling pulse to Megatron.

Pay back is a bitch Starscream sent a painful feeling to Megatron's spark. Megatron activated his sword and ran at Starscream. Starscream transformed his hands into swords as well and came at Megatron.

Arcee wrapped herself around Bumblebee when she heard the two leaders begin to fight. Bumblebee moaned and turned his head to look at Arcee.

"Hang on Bee" Arcee told him. She rubbed her hands down his face and neck. "You've been hit worse"

(So have you) Bee sighed. He turned his body around and wrapped his own arms around Arcee and brought her very close to his chest. Arcee closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Bee's chin. Bee shifted his eyes up so he could see Starscream and Megatron. Starscream was circling Megatron, like a great white and its prey. Much like Megatron circled him the night he was taken from Optimus and the team.

Megatron was not moving, not at all. He looked calm with his hands by his said and his hip cocked out. But his face was twisted in a fearful frown. Bumblebee couldn't hear what Starscream was saying to him, but apparently it made him feel bad. Bumblebee looked back at Arcee who had not moved for some time now.

(Come on, Arcee. Stay awake) Bumblebee patted her face.

"I'm up" She sighed, not opening her eyes. Bumblebee looked down at her wound. It was not too deep but she was still losing a lot of Energon. It was not close to her spark, so she still had a while before she would bleed out.

But when Bumblebee looked down at his own wound, he realized that it was pretty bad. It was deep. Yes, it was in his stomach but he was already low on energon. Thanks to Megatron.

Bumblebee heard yelling and screaming come from behind him. He looked up to see Megatron and Starscream fighting.

(Arcee, we have to get out of the way) Bee beeped very quietly. Arcee opened her eyes and nodded. She flipped herself over so that she was on her hands and knees, and started heading toward the wall. Bumblebee tried to get up, but he couldn't move. He kicked and squirmed, but with no luck. He was just too tired.

"Need some help, love?" A voice asked. Bumblebee looked up and smiled, weakly.

(Knockout) Bumblebee chirped. The red medic bent down and picked Bumblebee up with ease.

"I'm here" Knockout nuzzled into Bumblebee neck. "And it's a good thing, you were hit hard, babe" Knockout turned and looked at Starscream and Megatron. Bumblebee turned his head and watched the fight as well.

Starscream was losing, clear to see. He was on the ground kicking at Megatron, who was swinging his sword at Starscream's face. But luckily, Starscream's swords were blocking Megatron's blows.

(Starscream) Bumblebee tired to yell, but it was only load enough for Knockout to hear. Knockout looked down at Bumblebee. He looked up and down his body. He lowered his head to look at Bumblebee's stomach closer.

"Oh, Bee. You are hurt really bad" Knockout started walking over to Arcee. Bumblebee squealed when he saw Ratchet next to Arcee, working on her injuries.

(Ratchet) Bee whispered soft.

"Hello, My little one" Ratchet said without looking up. Knockout sat Bumblebee down next to Arcee. Arcee had her head resting against the wall behind her. She moved her head to the side to see Bee and Knockout.

(Hey there) Bee smiled. Arcee nodded with a thin grin. She looked at Knockout, who nodded and got down on his knees in front on Bumblebee, rubbing his smooth claws over Bee's Stomach. Bumblebee watched Ratchet weld Arcee's armor back together before turning to see what Knockout was doing. Knockout's face was full of worry, more than it had been earlier.

(Knockout?) Bee asked (What's wrong?)

"Have you not looked at yourself?" Knockout said with no emotion. This caused Ratchet to stop what he was doing and look at Bee's wound. Bumblebee stared into Knockout's eyes.

(Of course I have) Bumblebee coughed (Its n-not too bad. I have been through worse)

"Bumblebee" Ratchet huffed "That is nothing to brag about. You are hurt bad, never the less." Ratchet came over and took a seat next to Knockout. He too looked over Bee's stomach.

(I'm f-fine) Bumblebee closed his eyes.

"He was low on Energon to begin with, due to the…um…." Knockout leaned closer to Ratchet "Rape"

"Really?" Ratchet said with a smart-alecky tone.

"He needs more Energon and fast" Knockout said.

(Ratchet….W-where is O-Optimus?) Bumblebee asked through a tired groan.

"He is helping Bulkhead" Ratchet told his son. "Poor thing had his hands full with that spider" Bumblebee eyes grew big and he gasped.

(IN COMING) Bee yelled. Ratchet and Knockout turned around to see Starscream being thrown at them. Ratchet ducked and pushed Arcee out of the way. Knockout grabbed Bumblebee, and wrapped is body around him protectively.

Starscream hit the wall, hard. Hard enough to dent the wall and make Starscream's engine start to smoke.

"You ok?" Knockout asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded, Knockout helped him back up against the wall. Starscream stood back up and rubbed his shoulder. He looked over at Megatron, who was knocked out for the time being. But he would be back up soon…too soon.

"Your shoulder is out of place" Ratchet reached up and grabbed Starscream's shoulder. The seeker hissed, but let the doctor pop his shoulder back in place. Starscream looked down at Bumblebee and smiled.

"Glad to see you awake" Starscream said "I figured you were a goner"

(I'm not that easy to get rid of) Bumblebee joked before lowering his head. Starscream frowned at his little yellow friend. Then he turned to Knockout and his eyes widened.

"And you" Starscream pointed at the red medic. "I am very surprise to see you still standing. Ratchet comm. linked and told me what happened to you. How are you still alive? Better yet, how are you still fighting?"

(What is he talking about, Knockout?) Bumblebee looked up. Knockout ignored him.

"I-I was in….good hands" Knockout smiled passed Starscream at Ratchet. Ratchet smiled back and nodded.

"I was wrong about you" Starscream looked away "when I asked you if you could kill your own kind when the time came. Or if you could kill Breakdown when the time came…I did not think you could do it. But you proved me wrong, again"

"Again?" Knockout tilted his head.

"I thought you would never get over Bee" Starscream looked at Ratchet "But you already have" Knockout looked at Ratchet and his plating heated up.

STARSCREAM Megatron's spark yelled. Starscream grabbed at his chest and looked up at Megatron. Megatron was back on his feet, staring at the small group in the corner of the room. Starscream stepped forward and laughed.

"Up for round two already?" Starscream lunged forward.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bulkhead, get down" Optimus yelled. Bulkhead dropped down to his knees as Arachnid fired her gun at him. Optimus got down on one knee to help bulkhead back up.

"Oh, Prime. Always so eager to help others. When you really need to be taking care of yourself." Arachnid laughed as she transformed back to only two legs. Optimus pushed Bulkhead behind him and stepped forward to face Arachnid.

"What are to talking about, you little witch?" Bulkhead huff. Transforming his hands into guns and stepped closer, in case Optimus needed back up.

"She is merely trying to delay us" Optimus said through his mask. "Arachnid, I will ask you once, stand down and be speared or die"

"Oh, whatever shall I do?" Arachnid smirked "Both are not really in my nature."

"We can change that" Bulkhead pointed his guns at her. Optimus looked at Bulkhead then at Arachnid.

"I have to agree with Bulkhead, Arachnid. Your crimes and treason is punishable by death. For both Autobots and Decepticons"

"Yea, so why not end her right here and now" Bulkhead moved a little closer.

"Now, I do not think that is fair." Arachnid crossed her arms. "You allowed Starscream to live"

"He saved Bee" Bulkhead growled.

"You think one heroic deed is enough to make up for all the things he has done?" Arachnid laughed "Not just here on Earth. But back on Cybertron. Think of all the bad he has done. All the bots he has killed. Including Cliffjumper"

"Shut it" Bulkhead snarled "He is more of an Autobot then you'll ever know"

"Oh, trust me, I know. But do you really think he cares about you guys? The only bot he worries about his himself."

"You are lying" Optimus shook his head.

"Now that you bring it up, I really do think he cares about someone." Arachnid laughed "Your little Bumblebee. Oh, how he reminds me of Starscream's old mate. Slipstream was just like Bee" Optimus and Bulkhead looked at each other. "I know how much he cares about Bee." She added. "The only reason he does not take Bumblebee as his own, is because he fears you, Optimus."

"Prime" Bulkhead looked down. "Do you believe her?" Optimus sighed and looked over at Bulkhead. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No" He growled "She is lying" Arachnid hissed and showed her teeth, she transformed back to her eight legs. Optimus opened fire on her, as did Bulkhead.

"I understand" She panted as she danced around, trying to avoid the gun fire "Why trust me? But you forget, Autobots" She dodged one of Bulkheads shots and hid just around the corner of the hall. Optimus and Bulkhead stopped shooting at her. "Starscream was once Megatron's second in command and most trusted friend."

"Now, I know that's a lie. Starscream told us that he was forced to bond with Megatron." Bulkhead snorted.

"What?" Arachnid laughed "Oh, man, you guys fell right into his little trap."

"Come again?" Optimus's eyes narrowed as Arachnid stepped out from her hiding spot and walked closer to the Autobots.

"Forced to bond with Megatron? That's a new one!" Arachnid rubbed her chin "You see Autobots, it is my job to figure things out and analyze things like this."

"Where are you going with this?" Bulkhead put his hands on his hips.

"Like I said Bumblebee reminds everyone of Slipstream, including Starscream. So I would say, Starscream brought you here to fight Megatron and the other Decepticons for him"

"But he is leading us! He has fought more than us while we been here" Bulkhead pointed out.

"You Autobots really have no idea how tricky that Con is." She hummed "He is gaining your trust to the fullest, so you will never question his loyalty to you. And when you need him to help, he'll leave you to die." She turned her hands into guns and aimed at Optimus's helmet. "And he will take Bumblebee as his new mate. But, hey, maybe he can keep this one alive" She teased. Optimus turned his hands into guns and ducked, as Arachnid fired. But no one had enough time to fire back before long tingles wrapped around Arachnid and pulled her away from Bulkhead and Optimus. Arachnid gasped and looked into her captor's eyes.

"S-Soundwave, what a-are you do-doing?" She asked nervously. Soundwave brought her up to his face, his tingles getting even tighter.

"HOW DARE YOU" He screamed, using a recording of Megatron to talk. Optimus and Bulkhead looked at each other, unsure rather to help or just watch.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

{How dare you talk about Starscream and Slipstream in vain. After all the things Slipstream did for you. After Starscream took you in as one of his own seekers when Megatron disowned you, the first time} Soundwave beeped.

"How in the pits do you know about that?" Arachnid stopped fighting Soundwave's grip.

{I have my ways, spider. After all, I am Megatron's eyes and ears.} He said with short, annoyed tones. {Dear Arachnid, you have served us well over the years. But times have changed and we need to keep moving up. I'm sorry, but, I am going to have to let you go. Your serves are no longer needed" Soundwave wrapped one of his bigger tingles around her neck and started to squeeze.

"Soundwave, please, wa….." She never got to finish her sentence. The sound of her neck popping echoed down the halls. Soundwave gentle laid her down and retracted his tangles. He slowly looked up at Optimus and Bulkhead. Optimus held no emotion on his face, not even disgust. But Bulkhead gulped and he raised his gun even higher.

"I do not suppose you are our enemy" Optimus smirked.


	22. Chapter 22

{I have no intentions on harming you, if that's what you mean, Optimus Prime} Soundwave tilted his head. Optimus looked at Bulkhead and hummed a smile.

"I understand" Optimus looked down at Arachnids body and crossed his arms "If you do not mind my asking, why did you kill one of your own while we, the Autobots, are upon your ship?"

"Her lies" Soundwave answered in Megatron's voice. "Her unforgiving tone."

"At least we are not the only ones who thought that" Bulkhead added.

{Is Starscream ok?} Soundwave stepped forward {where is he?}

"He is fine" Optimus looked down "that we know of. He went to face Megatron."

{One of yours is hurt} Soundwave lifted his arm and snapped his finger. His chest started to move and readjust. Laserbeak transformed out of his chest and landed on the ground in front of Soundwave.

{Stay here} Soundwave ordered in a harsh voice {if any Decepticon's come our way, shoot them down!}

"Our own kind?" The bird asked in surprise.

{Yes} Soundwave walked around his pet and stood beside Optimus. {I will take you to the Main control room; your team is in need of help. I do not have cameras there. But I can tell you from the computer recording cam, have two of your soldiers down.}

"Thank you" Optimus nodded "What do you plan on doing once you get there?"

{I can tell by your tone, that you are worried. Worried about me turning on you? Well, there is no need.}

"Why should we believe you?" Bulkhead stepped in.

{You don't have to, and I am not asking you to. But I wish you would, because at this point I am your only hope for your team to get off this ship alive.}

"Why is that?" Optimus asked.

{I control this ship} Soundwave said with a laugh. Optimus knew Soundwave was what made this ship run. He could really help them. Heck! With Soundwave, they could bring the entire ship down.

"Alright" Optimus agreed "Lead the way" Bulkhead stepped forward but Prime put out his arm to stop him. "You stay here with Laserbeak. He could use your help if more than one droid comes through here."

"Are you sure Optimus?" Bulkhead argued, his eyes locked onto Soundwave.

"Yes, my friend." Optimus took a step back and looked over at Soundwave. Soundwave nodded and started jogging down the hall, Optimus on his tail.

{You do know Arachnid was lying about Starscream?} Soundwave said as they ran. {She only said those things to make you angry}

"I guessed" Optimus huffed as he sped up his gate. "But in all honesty, I could believe it" Soundwave slammed on his brakes. He huffed when Optimus stopped and turned to face him.

{Starscream is a lot of things. A lot of bad things} Soundwave rolled his shoulders. {He would do anything to get what he wants or be on top. But he would NEVER violate something such as a bond. He knows all too well on how much it hurts. NEVER question that. He would die to keep yours and Bee's bond together.}

"I-I am sorry, Soundwave. I should have known better. After all Starscream as done for Bee and myself." Optimus looked down the hall.

{I don't blame you; you have not known Starscream for as long as I have. I knew him long before you were Optimus Prime. I knew him before Slipstream.} Soundwave started to walk down the hall with his head low.

"Why do you seem upset about that fact?" Optimus joined him.

{It's my fault Starscream's mate was killed, along with his brother. It's my fault Starscream's freedom was taken away from him}

"How so?"

{Why am I even telling you this?} Soundwave waved his hand. {An Autobot, of all things! Primus!}

"It's a Prime thing" Optimus smiled "Soundwave, I may not know you as a friend, but I have known you since this war started. You can talk to me. I will listen, no remarks." Soundwave shook his head and sighed.

{You could say I had a 'crush' on Starscream when we were younger. We grew up together and I trusted him more than anyone. I didn't want to be with anyone else but him. But when he was asked to lead the seekers, he had no time for me. And then, oh, and then he met Slipstream. Don't get me wrong, she was beautiful and smart, but she was…how do the humans say it?…a 'gold-digger'} Soundwave's covered his face with his hands {But, I can't say much, I really did not know her. Maybe she did really love him.}

"I am surprised. If you and Starscream were such good friends, wouldn't he want you to meet her?" Optimus asked.

{He tried every day to get me to visit them, but I was too…..too…..I just could not do it. It hurt to be around them. But because I stayed away from Starscream, I got in with the wrong group.}

"Megatron?"Optimus's eyes widen.

{Yes. He only fueled my hate toward Slipstream and the other seekers, for taking Starscream away from me. And when he was looking for a strong second in command, I told him about Starscream. Megatron fixed my problem for me. And brought Starscream back. But after I saw how much pain I caused him, I valued to do everything in my power to make my friend happy again. And if that means being part of the Autobots, then so be it.}

"So you truly think I have no reason to worry about him going after Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

{He loves Bumblebee. But Arachnid was wrong. Bee reminds us of Thundercracker, Starscream's brother, not Slipstream. And I know that's what Starscream thinks about Bee. His little brother. But I think Starscream has taken a liking to your two wheeler. Arcee, is it?}

"I have noticed that as well. If that is who Arcee wants to be with, so be it. He has earned my trust and friendship." Optimus smiled as he looked away. "There was something else I noticed. You said something to Arachnid. Something about how Slipstream and Starscream helping her. What did they do for her that means so much yet so little?"

{Arachnid has been in and out of the ranks of Megatron. She was Megatron's first second in command. But she tried to over thrown him and he put her in her place. He left her to die, bleeding and unable to care for herself. Slipstream found her and took her back to the Seeker's headquarters, where she brought Arachnid to Starscream. Starscream took her under his wing, healing her and treating her like a sparking. But one day she disappeared, the day before Slipstream died.}

Before Optimus could answer back his comm. link turned on.

: Optimus, where are you?: Knockout's voice asked, he sounded drained and very upset.

: I am on my way with Soundwave. Is….is everything ok?: Optimus gulped. Soundwave started to run again, Optimus followed.

: ummm..No, not really, my friend: Knockout tried to hide the fact that he was crying. But Optimus could tell.

: What is it? Is it Bumblebee?: Optimus panted.

:O-Optimus. I don't know what's wrong. Bee is n-not responding. I-I don't think he is go-going to make it this ti-time: Knockout tried to catch his breath. : I can feel his spark fading: That was all Optimus heard before Knockout ended the link. Either he could not talk anymore or Bumblebee was getting worse and he had to go.

{What seems to be the problem?} Soundwave asked.

"Bumblebee, I think his spark is going out" Optimus said coldly.


	23. Chapter 23

I didn't know what was going on. My body was burning; it felt like someone was melting my armor off, slowly. Never in my life have I ever wished I was offline, in till now.

I heard faint voices; I could make out Ratchet's and Knockout's. They were screaming at me telling me to wake up and answer them. I nodded my head, telling them I was still alive. But I could tell my nods were so weak that they even saw them.

"He has lost over half his body weight in Energon" Ratchet said, his voice stressed to the max. I felt claws, soft ones, on my shoulders trying to wake me.

"Don't you dare leave me, Bee" Knockout cried. I tried so hard to open my eyes so I could show them that I was still online.

"Did you see that?" Arcee's gasped "He moved his eyes"

"Come on" Knockout yelled, still shaking my shoulders. "Ratchet, you have any ideas? Because I don't!"

"I can only think of one" Ratchet sighed "Spark merging, it would speed put his spark rate just enough to hold his energy levels in till we can get him some energon."

"We have to do something" Arcee shouted "Do it Ratchet"

"I-I can't" Ratchet gulped. "I am his farther, and spark merging is a type bonding. If you were to merge with him, it could have countless side effects that would kill him anyways. And Arcee you are wounded yourself, you cannot do it"

"Knockout, you'll have to do it" Arcee said. I started to freak out, even though they could not see it. My mind went off the wall. Spark merging would save me but Knockout…this could heavily affect my bond with Optimus.

"I can't. He is my friend. It's too risky! His bond with Optimus could be lost. Besides Optimus is on his way. Optimus can merge with him" Knockout growled. THANK YOU! I was glad he realized that and that he did not wanna do it.

"So you would rather him die?" Ratchet hissed "If the bond is lost, Optimus will understand." I knew Knockout would have to merge with me now. Knockout was not the kind to let me die like this. I felt two sets of hands go to work on my chest, Ratchet on my left and Knockout on my right. They were slowly pulling and tugging on my chest armor and plating.

"Bee, can you help us out?" Knockout asked. I heard a sigh come from Ratchet, as if he thought there was no use talking to me. I would have slapped Ratchet or at least rolled my eyes, but I was going to prove him wrong. I focused my remaining energy on my power control panel. I was able to unlock my armor and release my plating from it's placing.

"Be quick" Arcee hissed "I-I don't think Starscream can hold out much longer…He is not doing too well." What? Starscream and Megatron were still fighting? I couldn't hear them. But then again, I was lucky I could even hear the three bots sitting around me.

"Bumblebee, I'm so sorry. You know I am only doing this to save you" Knockout said, I felt his body lean over mine. His long, perfect claws gentle pulled at my spark charmer. I heard shuffling to my left where Ratchet was sitting, but it was the sound of him getting up and leaving. Probably to stand guard over me and Knockout. I heard Arcee grunt and moan, Ratchet must have pulled her up and away from me, so that Knockout could have all the room he needed.

"Oh, Bee, please forgive me. I thought I was in love with you, but I was wrong" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I did not wanna hear it. Guess it's true what humans say. You don't realize what you have in till it's gone. "I do love you, don't get me wrong. Otherwise, what would I be doing this?" He said, as he opened my charmer, reviling my spark. "But I love you like…like a brother. But not just any brother." I heard him fool around with his own armor and spark chamber. I felt the pulse of energy serge through me when his spark aligned with mine. Emotionally, I felt my spark being ripped out and stabbed by Knockout. But I could not blame him, after all that's what it must have felt like when I left him for Optimus. But then again he just told me he was never in love with me, it was a mind trick. At this point I wanted to grab him by the head and force him to kiss me and love me. But I couldn't, I couldn't do that to Optimus….Primus! I couldn't do that to Knockout. If I were to do that, it would only make him angry with me. He would see that I only wanted him when he didn't want me and that I was kind of self-centered.

I felt waves of energy enter my body through my spark. Warmth filled my cold legs and arms, and my spark started beating faster. Knockout's spark was very recognizable to me. I could tell his spark was only inches away from mine now, and he was slowly getting closer. My body jolted forward, reaching for the source that brought me back. But Knockout pulled away.

"Easy" He hummed "Too much, too fast can overload you….not in the good way either" He teased. I laughed…in my mind…But I wished he could have seen and heard me, at least then he would know I was ok.

My systems rebooted and I started to move my hands and head around. "There we go" Knockout said, clearly overjoyed. My eyes slowly opened and I started to piece things together. Knockout's big red blur, turned into his actual shape. I realized that he was straddling me and his forehead resting on mine and his arms wrapped around my neck. He noticed that my eyes were open and he smiled.

"Hello, beautiful" He said to me. My smile back to him was weak and thin. It was hard to smile while in so much pain. Knockout closed in, sealing off the remaining room between us. Our sparks merged, becoming one. Our beating was off, but his spark changed rhythm, keeping up with mine. Every time his lovely spark pumped, it sent electric currents through me. Every time seemed to wake me up even more.

"Stay back" I heard my farther yell. I looked over Knockout's shoulders and saw Megatron running at us. Ratchet standing right in his way. I noticed Starscream laying flat on his face on the other side of the room. I could not tell if he was alive or offline. But his energon was everywhere! Ratchet fired his gun at Megatron, and it slowed him down a little. But it still wasn't enough to bring down the dark lord. He picked Ratchet up and threw him across the room. His form landing on top of Starscream, who still had not moved. Arcee, as wounded as she was, jumped up from where Ratchet had placed her and kicked Megatron in the side of the helmet. Megatron was sent down to his knees, but he somehow grabbed Arcee by the legs in the process.

Knockout at this point pulled away from me and closed our armor at once. He jumped to his feet and pulled out his guns. He stood over me, making sure no harm could reach me.

"You little ant" Megatron growled into Arcee's face, as she hang upside down in his hand. "Femmes died out for a reason" Megatron smirked "They were to weak and they never learned their place, there is only one good place for them"

"And where is that?" Arcee grunted as she kicked out her feet.

"The pits" Megatron's face turned cold and he stabbed his sword through Arcee's stomach. Arcee fought for a second before her body started to shut down. Megatron threw her toward Ratchet, who was on his feet and watching with horror was the small femme was thrown toward him. He ran forward and caught her, but she was offline before she hit his arms.

I didn't realize that I was crying, in till Megatron turned to face me and Knockout. Knockout still held his ground, not even blinking when his ex-lord stepped toward us.

"Why try?" Megatron asked "You of all bots know that you will not last 30 seconds with me."

"So be it" Knockout laughed "I am not afraid, not anymore. I will not live my life in fear. And if dying is the only way out, then so be it" Megatron smirked.

"I always liked you, Knockout; you are a fine doctor and a well trained fighter." Megatron slapped Knockout across the face, Knockout landed beside me. He hit his head on the wall. It didn't knock him out but it slowed him down. "I don't think I will kill you just yet, I could use your skills."

I looked at Megatron with burning eyes; I did not even try to hide my fear. I had no way of fighting back and no one to save me. I was not ashamed to shake and cry when Megatron squatted down in front of me.

"My, my. You look like you're in a lot of pain, my Bee" Megatron traced my helmet with his claw. I tried to move around, but I couldn't go much farther than a couple inches. "How Optimus would hate to see you in so much pain. I could make it easier on everyone, including yourself, and end you now."

(I'll see you in hell then) I smiled (To bad I won't see how bad Optimus fucks you up!)

Megatron growled, his eyes turning the deepest red I have ever seen. He pulled back his hand away from my face and lunged forward. I watched as his claw dug into my armor and spark chamber. I screamed in pain. My arms and legs gaining enough energy to kick and punch Megatron away from me.

Everything was in slow motion. I heard my intakes get slower and slower, as Megatron's smile grew bigger and bigger.

"BUMBLEBEE" I heard my mate's voice yell. I looked over at the door to see Optimus standing there. He dropped down to his knees with his hands over his chest. He cried out in pain. Our bond was forcibly being torn away by Megatron. My beating spark was dying.

I saw Soundwave running over to Starscream's body and pick him up, holding him close to his chest. I heard a small crackle and a tone coming from the spy. He was crying! He rocked Starscream back and forth in his arms. Ratchet was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes moving from Arcee's body to mine. I heard begging next to me. I let go of Megatron's hands and stopped fighting him. I turned my head and looked at Knockout, who was crawling on all four over to me. Screaming and yelling for Megatron to stop and spear my life. I even eared him yell out 'take me instead'.

A wet rip echoed in my ears. I felt all the power and warmth from my body disappear. Knockout stopped crawling and his eyes grew widen. He fell down and covered his face with his hands. I didn't understand what that sound was, in till I turned my head to face Megatron again.

The Great War lord had energon splattered across his face and chest. His smile was gone, almost like he wished he never done this to me. He and I looked down at the dying light in his hand and we both gasped.

In his hand ….. He held my spark.

He had ripped my spark completely out of my chest. My armor and chamber were lying along the floor next to me.

I looked up into my killer's eyes, and for once Megatron stared back at me with tear in his eye. Maybe he felt this brother's pain. After all it was Megatron that told me that Optimus, myself, and him shared a bond. Sadness took over his face and he leaned in closer to me. He acted like he was going to say something but couldn't find the words.

I smiled at him as I lowered my head and closing my eyes.

All my pain drained away from my body and mind.

As I closed my eyes, I saw Cliffjumper and Arcee standing beside me. They smiled and lifted me to my feet. I saw other Autobots I once knew back on Cybertron. I even saw Breakdown, his face holding a kind smile.

I looked forward and saw Starscream walking toward me. He bent down in front of my and smiled.

"Hiya, Bee" He said, his voice so soft and sweet.

"Hey, Star" I cooed in my own voice. "I can talk!" I wrapped my hands around my throat. I could talk! I jumped forward, letting my arms wrap around his neck so I could hug him. He picked me up and held my like a sparking. A small, yet kind laugh left his throat. I rested my head against his chest and as we started walking down the tunnel, toward a room with a very bright light.

I looked up to see Primus's great face waiting on me and Starscream at the end.

Where I would wait for my mate, my family, and my Knockout to join us in the Well Of Allsparks.


	24. The End

Well, I hate to say it but this story is finished…..kinda

I plan on writing a Sequel called "Libration". SO keep an eye out for it. I plan on releasing the first chapter on May 6, 2012.


End file.
